Family Problems
by greenhatred77
Summary: Beast boy is 21 years old now and his uncle has finally found him. what if he turns the city against him? what if he is out for his nephews blood? can any of his friends help him and what does a certain empath finally confess to the changeling?
1. we found him

Chapter 1: We found him

In the outskirts of Jump City, four men marched up to a dreary mansion hiding in the dense woods of California.

They ripped open the large oak front door not caring if it fell off its iron hinges. The men walked down the hall until they found what they were looking for.

Inside the study sat a cynical looking man with black marred hair, brown evil eyes and yellow teeth. He was waiting for these men to arrive; they have just come back from another scouting mission in Jump City.

"You are late. You better have good news or you will not get your pay." The cynical man said without looking up at the men.

The leader of the group walked up to the man and nodded his head.

"Yeah boss, we found him". The cynical man began to smile.

"Good, now where is he? So I can rip his heart out myself." The hired gun began to tremble; he never heard any one talk with such malice in their voice.

"He has been in Jump City, fighting crime with his team the Teen Titans for the past seven years. He goes by the name of Beast boy now."

The cynical man laughs a deep dark laugh scaring the hired guns even further. "Finally I have found you Garfield Logan. After sixteen years of searching for you I have finally found you." For the first time that night the man looked up at the men and handed the four hired guns a briefcase filled with ten thousand dollars cash.

The leader takes the case and hesitantly asks, "What are you going to do to this boy sir?" The man lets out another loud roar of evil laughter to the man's question.

"Why kill him of course. What type of stupid question is that? Now leave! your job is done. I need more experienced men to take down my nephew." The hired guns eyes widen at the last word, but he does not dare speak out of against the evil man standing in front of him.

Without another word the men leave the mansion in a state of shock and great regret. All four of them thinking the same thing 'my god what have we done?'

(Back in the mansion)

The cynical man walks up to a photograph of a happy little family a young man, his wife and their blonde hair and blue eyed son. He began to speak to the photo.

"I have found you Garfield. Once I end you, Marks fortune will be mine." He looks back at the young man, his brother and smiles.

"The world should be thanking me. I'm doing a public service. I am destroying the abomination that is Garfield Mark Logan."


	2. two years

Chapter 2: two years

(Inside Titans tower)

Beast boy sat on the semi- circle couch in the common room poking at his tofu with a stern look on his face and a glaze covering his eyes. He has been staring at his food for the past five minutes without blinking. He was in extreme concentration; a rare occurrence for the green young man. By the look on his face it meant only one thing, devastation.

The only thing he was thinking was 'two years. It's been two years since we started dating and now you pull this bullshit on me.'

The relationship he is talking about is his relationship with a certain blonde geomancer, Terra. She finally came back and apologized to the entire team especially Beast boy for her betrayal and not remembering him at that high school. It took nearly two months of begging to make them all forgive her. Well at least most of them. Raven still hated her with a fiery passion worthy of Hell itself. The reason she hated her, why jealousy of course. She knew that once she was allowed back into the tower she will move in on her territory. And that was exactly what happened. The second week into her return Beast boy and Terra had been inseparable; going to the movies, the park and living in the same room.

But now that was all a distant memory. Terra had betrayed Beast boy the final time. Turns out for the past three months she has been sneaking around with some high school jock by the name of Tony. And to add salt to the wound they have been having intimate relations. Something Beast boy hasn't even experienced with her. But to make it worse was the last thing she ever said to the poor green man.

"Why would I want to keep a relationship with a creature like you? You're not even human!" she said with a giant grin and a 'fuck off' look in her eye.

Nothing else in his life had hurt as much as those simple words did. He thought she loved him, the only person that could since his parent's death so long ago. But now he realizes that no one could love a creature like him, at least not in a romantic way. He knows his team loves him, they are his family; Robin being the father, Starfire the mother, Cyborg his older brother and best friend. And then there was his sister Raven, he had to think about that one for a second. She was just a sister to him, right? It didn't matter though because she wouldn't love him romantically anyway.

Thinking these things just made him more depressed than he already was. He felt like he was ready to jump off the roof of the tower and let gravity do its job.

In most cases Beast boy could hide his true emotions better than any other member on the team, even better than the master of emotions herself. But this wasn't one of those times. He was alone so he let his sadness show. Unfortunately he was wrong two of friends were in the kitchen watching him with deep concern in their eyes.

"Friend Cyborg I wish not to see Beast boy to be in the manner of gloom because of the traitorous Terra." After all the years on Earth Starfire still hasn't learned how to speak proper English.

"You're telling me Star. I haven't seen the grass stain this down since he came back from the hospital three years ago." Said Cyborg with great remorse in his voice.

"I wish to make him better. Maybe we can pull a prank on boyfriend Robin? That always seemed to cheer him up in the past." With a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Cyborgs eyes pop out of his head with astonishment. "Star you want to pull a prank on your boyfriend? Since when?" he was yelling at this point.

"Yes just this once because I wish to see my friend happy again."

An evil grin comes across Cyborg's face, "dang Star. You just made the worst decision of your relationship so far. I have never been happier." With that the two super heroes ran off into Cyborgs room to plan their prank.

(Inside Raven's room)

Raven was floating a couple feet above the ground trying to meditate in hopes of reaching Nevermore and she was failing miserably. The reason she was failing at the moment was because of what she heard an hour ago. 'Two years, it's been two years and she is finally gone.' That was all she could think about. Raven has been unnaturally giddy since she heard the news. She could finally tell Garfield how much she cared for him. The reason she hadn't told him yet was because of a number of reasons. She saw how devastated he was because of the break up and she didn't want to be a rebound. She thought it was too soon to push him into another relationship, three she didn't know how to say it to him. And finally she feared he would reject her because of all the pain she has caused him when they were younger.

Sure they were best friends now and grew extremely close but that didn't mean he forgave her for all the cruel things she had done to him in the past.

Finally giving up in her meditating, she sank to the floor and walked to her door. She planned on going on an exciting adventure to the kitchen for some herbal tea.

She walked down the hallway slowly and quietly but once she reached the door to the common room she was yanked away from it by two sets of arms. When she reached the corner she was prepared for battle thinking it was an ambush by an unknown enemy. But when she opened her eyes she just saw two of her best friends.

"Starfire, Cyborg. What the hell are you two doing? I nearly blasted you both straight through that wall." She said all this with a dark tint in her amethyst eyes.

"Shh, Raven we just are waiting for Robin. The door is rigged and we didn't want you falling into the trap instead of Robin." Raven then looked each of them separately. She looked at Cyborg first and she nodded her head, she understood that he always wanted to prank Robin. 'I guess he finally got the guts to fall through with it'. Then she looked at Starfire with a questioning look. 'Why would Starfire, someone who never pulls pranks want to pull one on her boyfriend? Cyborg must have forced her into doing it somehow.'

"And how did you get pulled into this Starfire?" Raven said with a knowing glance

Cyborg answered for her, "actually it was her plan to prank Robin."

"Right and the next thing you tell me is that you can shit gold." Raven replied with extreme sarcasm.

Giggling Starfire answers, "friend Cyborg is correct; I planned on doing the pranking of boyfriend Robin in hopes of cheering the Beast boy."

"Oh okay. You two are morons. Pulling a prank on Robin will just make things worse for all of us." She began to walk away, but was stopped by a gentle orange hand on her shoulder. Raven looks behind her and found a pleading look on the princess's face.

"Please friend Raven, do not tell Robin. We are only trying to help Beast boy." The desperate look on the aliens face forced her to submit to her friend's wishes. She could never say no to Starfire.

"Fine I won't tell him. But only because you are trying to cheer up Beast boy." Just then their leader began to walk down the hall towards the common room doors. He opened the door and all three heroes could hear a large splatter as well as sharp tug. The next thing they heard was a response they dreaded to hear.

"BEAST BOY!"

* * *

to get rid of any misunderstandings. this chapter takes place a day after the first. I know the title sucks but its supposed to mean two years of Terra's and Beast boy's relationship before they broke up.

again sorry for the confusion


	3. recruitment

Chapter 3: Recruitment

(Inside the dark mansion)

The cynical man paced the four corners of his study waiting for the arrival of his first recruit and leader of his new team. She had all the qualifications needed to accomplish this mission. She is a master in the skill of the sword as well as hand to hand combat. She can adapt to her surroundings faster than any human he has ever seen. She was a skilled manipulator, thief and marksman. She was the perfect mercenary leader for his team. The only person that rivaled her skills is her father, but he doesn't work for anyone but himself; so his daughter had to do. She is Rose Wilson aka Ravager.

Once she stepped into the study the man realized that her description was exactly precise. She had one eye like her father, silver blonde hair, flawless skin and an insane look in her eye. Yes she was exactly who he needed.

"Hello Rose. My name is Nicholas Galtry and I have a task for you."

"If it involves me getting paid to cause pain, I'm the person you are looking for." Galtry began to smile; he already knew he liked her.

"Yes Rose. The task I have for you will most definitely involve hurting people. And you will get paid." The girl behind him began to grow interested. She wanted to know who this target was.

"So who is my target? I bet I can take him down all by myself." Galtry begins to laugh to himself, 'this girl could be my best investment yet.'

"Look over there on the bookshelf. See the photograph; the boy in the photo is the target. He is my nephew."

The girl looks at the photograph and lets out a large sigh of disappointment. "I thought my target was going to be more fun. You said I needed a team to do this but it looks like I can do it with one swipe of my sword. He is only three for crying out loud." She begins to walk to the door until a deep voice stops her.

"This photograph was taken eighteen years ago; before his miraculous accident occurred. You see, two days after the picture was taken, he was bitten by a green monkey. This monkey had a virus known as Sakutia; it is extremely fatal to humans, no man has survived it. But he was a lucky little shit. His parents were biologists studying this virus in animals and were in the process of finding a cure."

"As interesting as this is, get to the point." The 21 year old girl said impatiently.

"I am getting to the point. Mark and Marie Logan, my brother and step-sister had a prototype serum that was not tested yet. In a desperate attempt to save my nephew they injected the serum into him. The prototype saved his life but his skin, hair and eyes were already turned green because of the deadly virus. The serum changed his DNA permanently turning him into an abomination. He grew fangs, pointy ears and a nose that was not remotely human. His senses of sight, smell, hearing and taste had improved drastically. To my disgust his parents did not see him as a monster. They saw him as their child. But I knew their son didn't exist anymore; his soul was dead the moment he was injected with the so called cure." Galtry spoke the last part of the story with utter disgust.

"He was able to change into any beast in the animal kingdom he thought of. They didn't discover this until he saved his mother from a deadly African snake; and they still loved that monster. To make matters worse, one day they were on a boating trip and they were headed straight for a waterfall. My nephew converted himself into a small bird and flew to a small branch and saved himself. He watched his parents die; he didn't even try to help them. That creature then inherited my brothers fortune; the fortune that should have been mine."

Rose watched as the man in front of her began to shake with burning rage. She knew that this man was pure evil but she did not care. After all she was the kin of Slade Wilson.

"So you want me to kill your nephew? Killing a green human doesn't sound…." She was cut off by the man in front of her slamming his fist into the photograph.

"HE IS NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!" Galtry shouted at the girl with dark hatred in his eyes.

"My nephew is no longer human; he is a monster that must be purged from this world. And he must be destroyed by a member of his family. He killed my brother and sister-in-law, took their inheritance that was rightfully mine and a demon corrupted his soul; this is personal."

"Okay I get it. You want to kill him yourself. So why do you need me and a team of expert villains for this mission?" she asked with true curiosity.

Galtry finally calmed down. "I'm glad you asked. Once your team is freed from their imprisonment in Paris, you all will make Garfield Logan's life a living Hell. I understand he works with a team of super heroes known as the Teen Titans. Once I find out as much information as I possibly can about this team, I will let you know who your team is. I have to choose the right recruits. I have to know which recruit is specifically made for the torment of his team."

"So you want us to make his life miserable? That's it? No kidnapping and bringing him here." Rose asked with frustration 'this isn't going to be as fun as I thought.'

"You won't have to kidnap him. Once his life has fallen apart he will come straight to me. You and your team are hired to spill the blood of his team and keep Garfield isolated from everyone else so I can "talk" to him. You are also allowed to break Garfield by any means necessary other than killing him. Do you like these terms?" He already knew the answer.

"When can we start?" Rose asked with great enthusiasm.

"The plan is already in motion. I have sent someone to get their attention. You will start your mission once your team is assembled. You are dismissed."

Once Rose left Galtry began to speak to himself again.

"Today you will know I have found you Garfield. Your fate has been sealed. Soon the city will hate you, your friends will hate you and you will come crawling to back begging me to take your life."

* * *

(Inside the tower)

"BEAST BOY!" Robin was hanging upside down with a rope tied to his ankle and the tameranian pudding of joy smothered all over his face and uniform.

"Once I get out of this I am going to destroy you." Robin said with a scowl on his face

Beast boy looks up from his meal after hearing Robin yelling at him and sees his leader dangling from his ankle in the air with purple goo all over his face.

"Uh dude, why are you hanging upside down?" he asked in a very depressed tone

A little taken aback by the tone of his friends voice he answers, "You know damn well why I am hanging upside down. Get me down so I can kick your ass."

"But dude I didn't even pull this prank." He said in a more desperate and depressed tone.

At that moment Cyborg, Starfire and Raven ran into the room with deeply concerned faces.

"Hey man, the grass stain is right. He didn't pull the prank we did." Cyborg said with pride

"Yes we wanted to cheer up our friend Beast boy by pranking you." Starfire added

"I had no part in this prank. These two morons planned it not me. Now if you excuse me. I need some herbal tea." As Raven walked to the kitchen she took a quick glance back at her secret love. 'Damn he still isn't back to his normal self.'

The only one who noticed Raven's peek was Starfire. Her lips began to curve into a knowing smile. She was the only team member that knew of Raven's affection for their green teammate. Raven had told Starfire a year and half ago after feeling rejected from Beast boy.

Just as she reached her tea kettle the alarm rang. "Perfect timing as always." Raven mumbled to herself.

After finally being freed from his trap, Robin ran to the computer to see who was causing havoc on their city.

"We'll talk about this later. Dr. Light is robbing another bank. TITANS GO!" And with those final words the team was off to stop another criminal.


	4. Logan

Chapter 4: Logan

Today was a perfect day in Jump City. The weather was sunny with no chance of rain and a relaxing temperature of 75 degrees. The people of Jump City were enjoying the beach, the park and all the shops on the boardwalk. The only thing ruining this perfect day was downtown by the Jump City Federal Reserve. Dr. Light was at it again, blasting anyone who came near him with his powerful suit. He was nearly done with all the police when he saw a familiar T-Car pull up on the curb. The deranged so-called master of light began to smile; he was waiting for them or more specifically one of them.

Robin was the first to step out of the vehicle and by the look on his face he figured this would be an easy fight. He turned to his team.

"Alright Titans, it's only Dr. Light; we have dealt with him numerous times. He should go down easily like every other time we went against him. Now I want this clean and fast. No scaring him half to death got it Raven?" at this point the boy wonder was staring at his dark friend

The Empath let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes Robin, I won't scare him this time."

"Good the last thing we need is to send him back to a mental hospital where he can break out easily."

"Dude why does he even try anymore? We have kicked his butt thousands of times over the years." Beast boy said with a cocky smile on his face; surprising everyone.

Cyborg was the first one to speak, "You're already feeling better little buddy?"

"Yeah tin can, I'm feeling better. I guess I just needed some air a good butt kicking." Said the green man with another cocky grin planted on his face. Robin then interrupted their conversation.

"Enough talk, Titans Go!" The five teens jumped into battle against the foolish villain.

The first to attack was Robin, throwing a bird-a- rang straight for the man's high tech suit in hopes of destroying one of the light beams. Dr. Light saw this and blocked it with a light shield but was quickly hit to the ground by a blue beam from Cyborg's cannon. Starfire flew straight at the evil doctor, attempting to pelt him with her starbolts. But the doctor was quick; he got up and dodged all her attacks and shot her with his own bolt of energy. The hit was direct forcing Starfire to drop from the sky and hit the pavement with a hard crash. Seeing this Robin ran to her side and checked if she was okay. Letting out a sigh of relief when he found her awake with only a bruise from where she hit the ground. Raven finally came into the battle and appeared right behind the doctor.

"You should just give up. We all know how this is going to end." Raven said in her deep monotone.

The doctor turned around and stared right into her eyes showing absolutely no fear, surprising the mage.

"I no longer fear you witch. I have upgraded. And now I can show you the light." As he said this he shot her with a new weapon; a weapon of pure energy. The beam went right through Raven's chest forcing her to fall to the ground paralyzed and unconscious. 'Now that the witch is down the rest will be simple leaving me with him.'

"Speaking of which, where is my green friend?" Behind the doctor was a green mouse scurrying to the side of his unconscious friend, checking to see if she was okay. Once he found a pulse he changed back into a human.

"I'm not your friend." And with that he changed into a rhino and rammed the doctor into a wall, making Dr. Light lose his focus for a second. Once he gained his composure he looked at the green man and smiled.

"Well hello there Logan. My employer has told me a lot about you." Beast boy stared at the man with great fear and surprise in his eyes.

"How uh how do you know my last name?" Beast boy stuttered. He began to step away from the villain.

"Like I said my employer has told me a lot about you Logan. He also wants me to send you a message. He has found you after sixteen years of searching. He has found you. And now he is coming for you."

Knowing exactly who the villain is talking about the green hero froze, he was paralyzed with fear. "No he is dead. I saw him die with my own eyes. He can't be alive."

"Oh he's alive alright and he wants what rightfully belongs to him. To prove to you that I am telling the truth I shall give you a permanent reminder." Dr. Light jumped on top of the green man and engraved two letters deep into his neck with a sharp knife. The boy screamed in pain, he knew what the two letters were but he hoped that he was wrong. He still didn't have the strength to pull the villain off himself; he was still frozen with fear. It wasn't until the villain was hit by a starbolt and a sonic blast that he was free.

"No one touches by best buddy!" shouted the furious metallic man

Starfire just as angry shouted at the man. "Yes you shall not harm my friends."

"Ah but soon he will no longer be your friend. For he will be six feet in the ground by next month. Isn't that right Logan?" Now the doctor was staring at the green man lying on the ground holding his bleeding neck.

Robin charged at the villain and tried to hit him with his drawn Bo staff but only hit air. Shocked that the doctor could move so fast he didn't have enough time to dodge the bright blast of energy going straight for his chest. It hit him directly and like Raven, he fell to the ground paralyzed and unconscious.

"Robin! You clorbag! You will pay for hurting my friends and beloved." Starfire screeched with her eyes blazing her threatening green glow. But before should could do anything she too was lying on the ground paralyzed and unconscious

"For once you are correct my dear. I will get paid for hurting your friend. Hurting the rest of you was just a bonus for me." The villain began to laugh before he was hit by a metal fist. The stupid villain forgot about the last titan, Cyborg.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy kicking your stupid butt today. No body and I mean no body hurts my family!" Cyborg charged the villain and landed another solid punch on the man's vulnerable face. Cyborg tried to land one final punch against the villain but the doctor just grabbed his fist and shot Cyborg with a normal beam of light.

"I almost forgot about Logan's best friend. Thank you for reminding me." Dr. Light began to smile.

"Who is this Logan you keep talking about?" the metallic man asked with real confusion. The villain began to laugh again.

"Oh this is perfect. You haven't even told them Logan? Who you really are? What you really are? I am disappointed in you Logan. I would have thought they would know about my employer."

Beast boy was now looking straight at the villain standing over his big brother. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Cy, he is talking to me. My last name is Logan." Cyborg's human eye grew huge and his mouth dropped to the ground.

"What? How does he know that and we don't? And why does his employer want you man?" Before Beast boy could answer Dr. Light shot Cyborg with the same bolt of energy. Beast boy's last friend was unconscious and paralyzed.

"In time Cyborg, in time you all will meet my employer. But now I am only delivering a message to someone's favorite nephew." He shot the green man with a weaker bolt of energy only making him paralyzed. Dr. Light walked up to the young man; he crouched down and whispered in his ear one last thing.

"My employer, your uncle wanted me to tell you one more thing. No matter how hard you try to resist, in the end you will go to him willingly. The longer you resist the more he will make your life a living Hell. He will turn everyone against you, even your precious family. In the end you will beg him to take your life. Go to him now or go when your life is destroyed. Either way you will die in the end alone like the monster you are."

Dr. Light then took out his knife and stabbed Beast boy's hand; pinning it to the ground. The green hero screamed in pain as he watched blood flow out of the new wound. He began to grow dizzy from the blood loss from the wounds on his neck and now his hand. His eyes grew heavy and the last thing he heard before he fell into darkness was Dr. Light's final words to him.

"This is the beginning of the end for you."

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Raven began to come back to the world. The last thing she remembered was hearing one of Dr. Light's corny phrases and then darkness, nothing else.

A few moments passed until she was finally capable of standing. 'What happened here? Did we really lose to someone like Dr. Light?' The sight around her confirmed her thought. Everyone was lying on the ground unconscious. She began walking towards Cyborg in hopes of waking him and maybe finding out what happened after she lost consciousness. She walked up to him and tapped the metal man on the shoulder.

"Cyborg wake up, what happened here?" she said in her normal monotone. The man began to stir but didn't wake up. Getting annoyed Raven shook him harshly. He finally woke up and looked straight at the mage.

"Uh, my entire body feels like it's been hit by a rock. Raven? Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I've been better. What happened here?" as she said this she looked around the destroyed street. Cyborg began to answer.

"We got our butts whooped. That's what happened. Since when could Dr. Light do that?"

"I have no idea. He must have upgraded his tech." just at that moment Raven saw a small river of red liquid flowing straight for her legs. Her heart froze for a second knowing exactly what the red river was. It was blood. 'But whose blood is it?' She followed the river to the source and to her horror she saw her Beast boy lying on the ground unconscious bleeding from his neck and hand. She ran straight to his body and looked directly at her metal friend. The only thing he saw in Raven's eyes was pure terror.

"Cyborg, what happened to him? Why is he the only one hurt?" Raven spoke in a panicked voice, but cyborg ignored her and ran next to his best friend.

At this moment Robin and Starfire began to wake. They got up and made a quick sweep of the street. Everything seemed to be fine for the most part except for the street that now needs a new pavement job. The thing that caught their eyes was two of their best friends bent down next to something. When they got closer they realized what they were bent down next to. It was a bleeding and unconscious Beat boy. Starfire let out a sharp gasp and then tried to pick up her wounded friend but was stopped by a certain mage.

"Wait let me heal him first; then you can take him back." As she said this her voice became more panicked. Once she finished healing the wound on his neck she noticed that the knife was still impaling his hand. She pulled the blade out of his hand making more blood gush out of the wound. She stopped the bleeding but she couldn't fully heal the wound; her powers were compromised. At this point Cyborg decided to interfere.

"Raven, he lost a good amount of blood. We need to get him to the infirmary. When we get there then you can finish healing his wounds." Taking a quick look at the now healed scar on his friend's neck he saw the letters "NG" carved into his flesh. Cyborg didn't know what that meant, but he was determined to get answers when his friend woke up.

Speaking for the first time since he woke up, "Alright team let's get back to the tower so we can fix up Beast boy and find out what went wrong today." Everyone looked up at Robin and nodded their heads.

"Yes that and I would also like to know about this Logan, Dr. Light was speaking of." Starfire added.

"We already know who that is Starfire. That's BB's last name." Cyborg said with a dark tone in his voice.

And with those final words the team rushed to the T-Car carrying the unconscious green hero and drove back to the tower.

* * *

(Back in the mansion)

"You did well today Dr. Light. The message has been delivered perfectly. Phase one of my plan is now complete." As he said this Galtry gave the villain a brief case full of cash. The villain began to speak.

"It was my pleasure sir. So what do we do now?" A large smile grew on Galtry's face and he said this.

"Now we wait. We wait for my team to be assembled. We wait for his fear to get the better of him. We wait for him to realize his life is coming to an end."


	5. Stayed in the past

Chapter 5: Someone that should have stayed in the past

Just after entering the T-Car Robin asked the question everyone was thinking at the moment. "So, Beast boy's last name is Logan?" Starfire sat next to Raven who was in the back holding the unconscious changeling; they both looked at Cyborg waiting for his response. Cyborg took a deep breath and answered.

"Apparently, the green bean never told me about his life before he joined the Titans. He only told me about being a member of the Doom Patrol. I don't think he wanted us to know about his past. He didn't even want us to know his real name, Garfield Logan. I'm as lost as you guys are." Just as Cyborg finished his speech Starfire cut in.

"The Dr. Light said something about friend Beast boy soon no longer being our friend; something about being in the ground within a month. What does he mean by this? And who is this employer of his?" The last three titans pondered what the alien had said. Within a minute all three titans conjured up the only explanation. Their eyes widened with fear.

"It means someone wants Beast boy dead, Starfire. And they hired Dr. Light as some type of messenger. Someone is going to try to end his life." Raven spoke for the first time since they got in the car. If any normal citizen heard the way she said these words they would think she did not care for her friend. But since the others have lived with her for the past seven years they could tell she wasn't speaking in her normal monotone.

"Why would someone want to hurt our friend? He has done nothing wrong that we know of." Starfire asked the right question. No one knew why someone was going after their green friend; Robin decided to answer the question. "I don't know Star. Maybe it is someone from Beast boy's days in the Doom Patrol. He did make a lot of enemies back then. Perhaps one of them has finally found him." At that moment Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"No one is going to hurt my little brother! I will not let them touch a single hair on his head. They will suffer before he is hurt." She calmed down when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. It was her dark little sister Raven. Her hood was down and Starfire could see numerous emotions in her amethyst eyes. Anger and fear were the predominant ones but there was also another. Thankfulness, she was thankful that her friends would protect her Beast boy from any evil; she was thankful that her sister would help her one possible chance of eternal happiness.

"You got that right Star. We won't let anything happen to the grass stain. But there is still a lot I want to ask the green punk. He knows more than he is letting up. He didn't just pass out because of blood loss. He also passed out because of fear. He went into shock just after I passed out. He knows something about Dr. Light's employer and I intend on getting some answers. I want to know what we are up against. I also want to know what those letters mean on the back of his neck Dr. Light carved into him." Once Cyborg finished his rant Raven and Starfire took a glance at the back of the unconscious young man's neck. And there they were, two letters carved in the back of his neck daring anyone to stare at them for too long. Both girls let out a gasp and asked the same question at the same time.

"What do the letters mean?" Robin decided to answer, "I don't know but I do know who does. But we'll have to wait for him to wake up. Cyborg hit the gas. I want to get to the tower as fast as we can." The metallic hero nodded and off they went towards their home.

* * *

The titans made it back to the tower in record timing. As the car pulled into the garage Raven and Starfire burst out of the back seats and headed for the medical bay preparing Beast boy for any tests Cyborg needed to make. Once the two boys reached the medical bay, everything was already set up. The only thing not prepared was Beast boy's blood transfusion, Cyborg was the only one who knew how to do it. After finding the changeling's rare blood type in the storage, Cyborg hooked it up and the blood began to flow. Five minutes passed and the blood transfusion was done, Cyborg began to speak to the rest of the team.

"Alright, now we just have to wait for him to get out of shock. This could take a couple of hour's maybe we should rest a litt…" He was cut off by their leader. "If it's going to take that long then I want you all to explain yourselves about that prank you pulled on me this morning."

Sweat dropped from both Starfire and Cyborg. "Well you see Robin. We were trying to cheer up BB. He was upset because of what Terra did to him earlier." Robin cut in for a second time. "Wait. What did Terra do to Beast boy?" At this point two syringes were engulfed in black energy and were flung into the door; digging deep into the steel. Everyone jumped back a little bit only to see an angry empath. She has been holding this anger in all day.

"Because today that little traitor broke his heart for the final time; turns out she has been cheating on him for the past three months with a high school jockey. Before she left she said some really hateful words that cut further into his broken heart." Raven spoke with venom in her voice. 'She should suffer a thousand deaths for that betrayal' Raven thought to herself. Robin took in all this new information and then asked the simple question.

"Where was I when all this happened? I don't remember any of this." Starfire decided to answer him, "You were in the training area for your morning routine. That was when this betrayal took place. We only wanted to help our friend. We thought that pranking you would be the best way. We didn't think you would blame him." Robin looked at his alien girlfriend and understood her reasoning. After all when he confronted the green hero he did notice that he wasn't himself. Robin mentally beat himself up about this morning. He should have known.

"Alright I understand. But you're not getting off that easily. I will find a way to get you back. But in the meantime, Cyborg will go clean up the mess you guys made with the Tameranian pudding of joy. Everyone else get some rest before he wakes. You are all dismissed." Cyborg was the first to exit; he was mumbling something about it was Starfire's plan and something about her being his favorite because she was his girlfriend. Robin was the second to leave, Starfire was going to follow until she saw her friend still standing there watching the green young man.

"Raven? You are going to rest are you not? It has been a long day and we have a lot to discuss once our friend wakes up." Raven looked up at her alien friend and pulled her hood down. The sight surprised Starfire for a moment. In all the years she knew Raven she never saw her blush this much.

"Actually Starfire, I think I'm going to stay here and watch over him for a while. I still haven't completely healed his hand. Besides this is the closest I have been to him for a long time." She whispered to herself. Even though Starfire knew about Raven's crush, Raven still liked to keep some things to herself. Unfortunately Starfire heard her whispers and a large grin grew on her face.

"Oh I understand Raven. You want a little bit of the alone time. I will be leaving now." As she stepped out of the door she let out a girly giggle.

Back in the medical bay a light bulb exploded. 'Damn her and her alien hearing.' Trying to ignore her embarrassment she went to the bed and began to examine the green hero.

Over the years every titan had changed from teenagers to young adults. Robin grew about another foot over the past two years. He was taller than Starfire now and he grew a great amount of muscle. Starfire had grown taller and her womanly shape had definitely improved. She changed so much her old uniform had to become a whole size larger. She tried to keep her old size but Robin refused her to keep it; he said it was far too revealing and he didn't want the villains and citizens of Jump City hitting on his girlfriend. Raven finally decided to grow out her hair; it now reached the center of her spine. Like Starfire her womanly shape drastically improved. She now had a perfect hourglass shape. She grew a few inches but she was now the shortest member of the team. Cyborg didn't change much; he grew a couple inches thus keeping him as the tallest member. He tried to grow a mustache for a while but his girlfriend Bumblebee shaved it off in the middle of the night. When she explained her reasoning she said he looked like a creepy sex offender.

But to Raven, Beast boy changed the most. In the past three years he grew a great amount almost reaching Robin's height. He still had his spiked messy hair but he cleaned it more often. Like Robin he grew a great amount of muscle; not as much as Robin but just the right amount to fit his Doom Patrol uniform. His face no longer held that childish round look to it. And his voice was slightly deeper; it still had its innocent tone to it but it no longer cracked. The one thing she was glad that never changed were his forest green eyes. His eyes still had that glimmer of innocence and peace.

As she looked at the unconscious body, her mind raced. Numerous thoughts and hopes popped into her mind. Even a couple of her emotions such as lust and love tried to push their own opinions into her mind during Raven's vulnerable situation. 'You should just jump on him and take advantage of this opportunity' lust whispered. 'No you should wait for him to wake and then take advantage. It would be better that way. He will know how you feel.' Love countered. At that moment Raven shook her head violently hoping that it would get rid of these thoughts. 'I'm not going to do either of those. So get a grip or I will have to punish both of you later.' As she thought this the two other voices disappeared.

Remembering what she was originally supposed to be doing Raven took Beast boy's right hand and prepared to heal it. But as she looked at the wound she realized something; she has never seen his hands.

This was the perfect opportunity for her; his glove was already destroyed and she needed to get a closer look at the wound to heal it better. She had the perfect excuse if he ever woke up. She pulled off the thick gray glove and was shocked at what she saw. Beast boy didn't have normal finger nails; they strangely looked more like cat claws than anything else. The nails weren't what got her attention though. It was what was on his hand. His hand was covered in scars. The scars ranged from ones that ran across his entire hand to ones that appear to be circles with skin that didn't heal properly. Raven could tell how he earned these scars; the circle ones were most likely burn marks and the others must have been caused by a sharp blade.

Getting past the initial shock she began to heal the new wound. When Raven finished she noticed a shiny new scar where the wound used to be; apparently her abilities didn't completely get rid of the wound. A disturbing thought came into her mind at that moment. 'If his right hand looks like this, then his left hand is probably in the same condition.' Raven peeled back his other glove and the sight in front of her confirmed her assumptions. His other hand was covered in similar scars; the only difference was that this hand had the same two letters engraved into his hand.

She was about to call the others in to medical bay to see these scars, when a new scar caught her eye. This scar began at the wrist and went under the sleeve. She held back a shiver when she saw it. She pulled back his sleeve and hers eyes widened. Like his hands his arm was covered in scars. Raven lifted Beast boys arm up and saw that there were even more along his wrist. She couldn't look at the scars anymore; she looked away and called the others. "Raven calling all the titans. Come to the medical bay, you need to see something." Instantly Cyborg responded, "What is it Rae? Does it have to do with BB?" Raven paused for a second and then answered. "Yes it has something to do with Beast boy. You'll just have to see what it is for yourself." She ended the conversation there and looked back at the hero on the bed. "What happened to you?"

* * *

"_No, please stop. I'll listen, I promise. Don't hurt me anymore uncle." The six year old green boy whispered before he got another cut on his arm. The boy screamed in pain as he watched more blood flow from his arm. _

_The green boy broke one of his uncle's rules; he ran away. He tried to escape his evil uncle's mansion. He broke into a neighbor's house and tried to call the police. But before he could dial the final number his uncle caught up to him. He grabbed the screaming boy and forced him back to his hidden mansion. When they reached the house Galtry threw his nephew into a dark prison like room. The next thing Garfield saw was his uncle about to slash him open with a blade._

"_I'll stop when you learn your lesson monster. You will do as you are told; you will listen to everything I say. You do not break my rules." Galtry then grabbed the boys arm forcefully and cut another deep cut into the arm. This time the boy didn't scream. He just whimpered as he looked at the new cut and the red liquid flowing out of his body. Getting bored, Galtry took out a car lighter and burned a circle onto the boys hand; this made the boy cry out in pain. Galtry released him and watched the boy crawl back into the corner holding his body tight._

"_You deserve this monster. Remember that; you are worthless. No one in this world will ever love you. I don't even know why I haven't ended your pitiful life yet." Galtry walked out of the dark damp room, slamming and locking the door behind him. _

_The boy cried himself to sleep holding his new wounds close. He has been living with his uncle for the past three years; he celebrated his sixth birthday by himself in that dark room. Before he fell asleep he whispered something to himself, "Uncle Galtry is right. I do deserve this." _

_He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door slam open. Galtry marched in furious._

"_You called the police! Didn't you monster? You want me gone don't you Garfield? Well, let me tell you something Garfield. You will never be rid of me. I will find you again and you will die by my hands. You will be alone. This isn't a threat, this is a promise. I will be back for you and I will claim what is mine. To make sure you will never forget this; I will leave a permanent reminder for you." Galtry grabbed Garfield's small fragile hand and carved two letters into his hand. The boy screamed one final time that night, before he watched his uncle get shot in the back by an officer. Thinking his tormentor was dead he made a run for the door. "Hey kid wait up." The officer called out, but the boy didn't listen. He just wanted to get out. Somehow he escaped the retched mansion without any of the police catching him. The boy feared he would be captured and punished again. His uncle left a permanent mark on the poor boys mind. He stopped right at the edge of the forest. He looked down at his hands and hated what he saw; he hated his scars especially the latest one. The two letters reminded him of all the brutal torment he experienced. Garfield let out scream when he felt two hands grab his arms._

* * *

"GALTRY!" Beast boy shot up from the bed with cold sweat dripping from his face. He looked around the room realizing he was just in the medical bay. He finally noticed someone else was in the room. He saw a very surprised empath standing over his bed. He looked into her eyes and saw shock in her eyes. Raven then turned her gaze down to his hands and pulled up sleeve. He followed her gaze realizing his hands were exposed to the world. In a panic he pulled his sleeve down and found his gloves concealing the scars once again. Beast boy finally spoke.

"You weren't supposed to see any of that. None of you were ever supposed to see my hands." There was a little bit of venom in his voice. Raven winced a little when she heard it.

"What happened to you? I have never seen so many scars." she waited for him to answer but she never got her answer because the rest of the team ran in. All three of the missing titans looked at their now awake friend. For a minute Beast boy just stared at them until he let out a nervous laugh.

"Hehe what's up guys? You all look pretty stupid just staring at me like that." Just then all three titans looked at Raven. "You wanted us to see something friend Raven." Beast boy then looked at the empath with anger in his eyes. 'She's going to tell them about the scars. Why can't she keep things to herself?'

Raven ignored the angry look and answered Starfire. "Yes, Beast boy has something he wants to show us. I think it will help our investigation." Now all the titans were looking at the changeling, but the green hero didn't give them what they wanted he just let out a dark laugh. "I have nothing to show you guys. I think Raven is just a little tired. Now if there isn't anything else you need, I'm going to leave."

"Beast boy has scars on his hands and arms. He also has the same two letters carved into his left hand." Raven cut in. At this point the three titans were looking at Beast boy with angry expressions.

"I knew it! You are hiding something from us. So what is it BB? What are you not telling us? Who is Dr. Light's employer and what do the letters mean? It's time for answers Beast boy." Cyborg was now face to face with the green hero. Beast boy didn't answer him; he just kept looking into his best friends eyes.

"Answer him Beast boy that is an order. We need to know who is after you." Robin said with authority. Beast boy looked up at him with great hatred. He answered the leader. "It's none of your business oh great leader. It's just someone that should have stayed in the past. I can deal with it." Once he finished speaking he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Raven had just slapped him in the face.

"Don't say you can deal with it when we all know you can't. I sensed a great amount of fear and panic in you when you woke up. Whatever you were dreaming had something to do with today's attack and the scars. And don't ever tell us it isn't our business. We are your friends; we won't leave you to do this all alone. We are a team, but more importantly a family. Now give us answers." Beast boy looked into the empath's angry face and saw something else in her eyes; but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Please friend. We just want answers so we can help." Starfire asked while looking at the changeling who was rubbing his cheek. The rest of the team nodded and waited for his response. Beast boy let out a sigh and began walking towards the door. He paused after seeing his way blocked by his cybernetic best friend. "You're not leaving until we get some answers."

Beast boy let out another sigh, "Fine! The first thing I will tell you is my full name. It's Garfield Mark Logan. Now the employer that hired Dr. Light is from my past. Someone I thought was dead. But apparently he is back and he wants to end my life. He will stop at nothing to reach this goal. I don't know what the letters mean, I never did. That is all I know." Raven marched right up to him and smacked him again.

"You're lying Garfield! You know more. What are you not telling us?" Beast boy turned around and gave her an evil glare. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" He screamed at her. "Because I'm trying to help you!" she spat back. "I don't need your help. I don't need anything from any of you. I can handle this myself." After he said this he transformed into a fly and flew past Cyborg and out the door.

Raven let out a groan of anger, a chair in the corner was bent into a ball. She didn't calm down until she felt a metal hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a frustrated Cyborg.

"Why won't he let us help? He won't even tell us who is coming after him." Starfire asked quietly. She was teary eyed because of her friend's outburst. Robin answered his girlfriend. "I don't know Starfire. It's his past; I think he wants to forget it. I know one thing though. We are going to help him whether he likes it or not. We are his family. Sooner or later he will tell us about this enemy, he has to." Cyborg walked up to Robin and agreed with his leader.

"Yeah, but right now I think he needs some space. In an hour I will talk to him. He should be calm enough to talk by then. Heck maybe he will even tell me about the rest of his life." Cyborg was about to leave but stopped when he heard Raven ask a question that surprised both him and Robin.

"Actually Cyborg, can I talk to him? I want to apologize to him." Cyborg and Robin looked at her strangely for a good minute until Cyborg finally answered. "Okay Rae, you can talk to him. I always forget you two are close now. I guess I'm still used to you two fighting all the time." Raven looked at him annoyingly.

"Beast boy and I are past the petty bickering. You will have to get used to us hanging out more often. And thank you for letting me talk to him." No one in the room except for Starfire caught Raven's innuendo; she let out a small giggle and winked at Raven. Raven blushed and walked out of the room. Robin and Cyborg both looked at each other strangely. "What the hell was that supposed to mean? I feel like she meant something else by that comment." Robin said. Starfire let out another giggle.

"What's so funny Star?" Cyborg asked. She just looked at him and gave them a knowing smile. "Hopefully, if everything goes right, you will know soon enough." Starfire left the boys more confused than they already were. "I will never understand those two." Cyborg said to no one in particular.

* * *

In the hidden mansion, Nicholas Galtry was on the computer reading confidential files about the titans he got after he bribed a low ranking officer of Jump City's police force. He now had all the information he needed to find the perfect members for his team. The files gave him each member's strengths, weaknesses, battle strategies and arch nemesis. After finishing the final file his face cracked one of its evil smiles. He now knew who was going to be a part of his team. He took out his phone and called an unknown number.

"I know who I want. I will send all the details to you after this conversation. Thaw out the ones I choose and come back to Jump City as soon as you can. We have much to do." He waited for a response.

"It shall be done. Garfield Logan will be dead by the end of the month, Reaper out." The phone call ended and silence soon engulfed the study. Galtry then looked out a window overlooking the city. He began to speak to himself.

"Once my team is assembled, step two will be initiated. But that will take a couple of days. While I wait, I will make your city hate you. Tomorrow I will expose you to the city for what you really are. I will need a little help though." He turned his back from the city and walked out into the hall. He stepped into a new room; a dark room. He saw something dried on the floor; he knew exactly what it was. Most of the dried blood was his nephews but he did notice a different tint next to rest. It was his own after he was shot. Galtry took his hand and felt the scar where the bullet pierced his back. "Maybe while I'm at it, I should kill the police officer that shot me." He let out a sinister laugh and left the room. "Yeah, I am going to look into that."


	6. some answers

Chapter 6: Some answers

An hour had passed since Beast boy ran out of the medical bay. Thinking now was the best time; Raven stepped out of her dark sanctuary and headed towards Beast boy's room in hopes of apologizing to him. She reached his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer the first time. She knocked on the door a second time; this time she tried talking to him.

"Beast boy, can I talk to you? I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to push you so much. I just want to help you." She waited for an answer but it never came. Thinking he was ignoring her she grew frustrated and phased straight through the door. She searched the entire room and noticed two things. The first was that he was not there. The second was that the room no longer had as much clutter. It was still messy; but it no longer had the deadly stench of rotten food and dirty clothes. Deciding it was pointless to stay here she left her companions room. 'If he isn't in his room, where would he be when he is upset?' Suddenly an image of the ocean popped into her mind. Raven opened her eyes and knew exactly where he was. 'The rock of course! He always goes there to think.'

Raven was so deep in thought she didn't realize she was on a collision course with her alien friend. For some odd reason Starfire was floating around the tower with her eyes closed. The two heroes collided with each other and fell to the ground. Coming out of her thoughts, Raven looked straight into the eyes of a very embarrassed alien.

"Oh, I'm sorry Starfire. I didn't see you there; I was in deep thought." Raven waited for Starfire to reply but then she realized something. "Wait, Starfire why didn't you see me walking?" Finally the alien princess replied. "Well, friend Cyborg said that he could walk around the tower and know where he was going with his eyes closed. I wanted to see if I could do the same. Unfortunately I failed this test; I did not know where I was going. I was trying to get to my room. I see now that it is on the other side of the tower." Raven just furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Her friends were playing games instead of trying to help their friend. Starfire noticed Raven's random mood change and pointed it out.

"Friend Raven, why are you upset? Did I hurt you?" Raven shook her head and replied.

"First of all Starfire, Cyborg can do that because half his brain is a computer. If he closed his eyes the computer part of him will just show him a map of the tower. His robotic eye will also keep him aware of where he is. Finally, how could you be playing games when our friend is being hunted by an unknown villain?" Starfire bowed her head down in shame. "I am most sorry Raven. We were just trying to lighten up the mood. We did not feel comfortable in the bitter silence of not knowing our enemy." Realizing what her friends were trying to do; Raven tried to comfort her best friend.

"It's alright Starfire. I know you guys had good intentions. I'm just a little on edge at the moment." Starfire released a small smile and nodded her head. She understood how Raven was feeling.

"Thank you friend. You shouldn't worry about this villain. We will stop him like every other villain. In the meantime, would you like to accompany Robin, Cyborg and I to the mall of shopping? We are going tomorrow morning." Although she hated the mall, Raven felt that she had to make Starfire feel better, since she just yelled at her for absolutely no reason.

"Alright star, I'll go with you guys this one time. I want to make it up to you for yelling at you a second ago." Remembering what she was supposed to be doing something she excused herself and began to walk down the hall towards the common room. The only things of importance in the common room were Robin and Cyborg who was on the computer looking up what the two letters could possibly mean other than initials. They were also revising the battle with Dr. Light; with his robotic eye Cyborg recorded the entire fight. Raven stood behind the two boys for a moment. She watched Dr. Light jump on Beast boy and carve the two letters into his neck. All three titans cringed at the same time; they didn't like watching their friend be in pain.

"What do those letters mean?" Robin slammed his fist into the coffee table causing Raven to jump a little. At that moment both boys realized Raven was standing behind them.

"Hey Rae, did you talk to BB yet?" Cyborg was now looking directly at the empath. Raven shook her head. "Not yet. I was just about to until I saw you two watching our battle. What are you guys looking for?" Robin shook his head in frustration but didn't answer, Cyborg answered for him.

"We're trying to find any clues about this employer. All we found so far is that he financed Dr. Light's new upgrades. There isn't much to this fight other what we already know. Right now our best lead is you talking to the grass stain. So get your little Goth butt down there and talk to him." Rolling her eyes Raven stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Reaching the outside Raven looked around the rocky shore until she found what she was looking for. On his rock, Beast boy was tossing stones into the deep ocean. Hearing familiar footsteps coming closer he spoke without even looking back at her.

"I was wondering when someone was going to come down here and talk. To be honest, I was expecting Cyborg to come down here." Finally looking up at her Raven could tell he was not looking forward to talking to her.

"He was going to. But I volunteered myself for the job. I wanted to apologize for how I was acting up there." Sitting down next to him she looked into his eyes. Beast boy nodded his head telling her he forgave her. Taking a deep breath Raven continued.

"I hope you know I acted like that way because I was concerned for you. We all are. There is some unknown villain out there coming here to kill you." Beast boy was now looking out into the ocean, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl sitting next to him. She felt hurt that he was still not opening up to her.

They have been best friends for the past couple of years; she told him everything about herself. She told him stories of her time with the monks of Azareth and her mother. She told him things no one else ever knew, for example her real name. He was the only one that knew her as Rachel Roth. There would be times when it was just the two of them sitting on top of tower sharing stories. Raven would tell him her whole life while Beast boy only told her about his times with the Doom Patrol. He never told her his full past, he never told her his full name. Although it hurt that he never told her about his life, she always liked their time alone together. Sometimes they would talk every night alone on the roof. But that all changed when Terra came back. Their time together diminished less and less over the two years he was with her. At one point Raven and Beast boy didn't even have a conversation alone for two months. Raven felt more and more alone over those two months; she felt rejected. That was when she confessed her feelings for the green hero to her alien best friend.

Beast boy looked back at the girl next to him. He was waiting for her to continue. He didn't have to wait long. "You know more than you are telling us. Why aren't you telling us everything? You're afraid, I can sense it. We only want to help you. Please tell me something, you're my best friend. I'm your best friend right?" Raven hoped that using the best friend card would help him open up to her. Beast boy furrowed his eyes a little and then looked at the city.

Realizing he wasn't going to tell her anything, she took a deep breath and got up. She was half way to tower when he finally spoke.

"The reason I didn't tell you guys anything is because I'm terrified." Raven turned around quickly; she tried to conceal her smile. Raven sat back down next to him and waited for him to continue.

"The person that hired Dr. Light is someone I thought I'd never see again. I thought he died when I was six. Those scars you saw on my hands and arms are from him, all of them. I've had nightmares about this day. I dreamt that he survived, hunted me down and killed me. I never told anyone these dreams because I figured they would never happen; that they were just dreams. But turns out this nightmare is coming true. He is the one person I am truly afraid of." Beast boy paused for a second. At this point Raven was staring at Beast boy. She knew he was terrified; she could feel it radiating off of him like the sun's rays. But now she somewhat knew why, a man from his past came back from the dead and is trying to kill him. This same person just so happens to be the young man's greatest fear. It was a lot to think about. Beast boy continued

"You're probably wondering what the letters mean. The letters are his initials; when Dr. Light carved them into my neck I already knew what they were. Dr. Light's employer wanted him to send me a message. I'm guessing you guys already figured that out. When I heard that he returned I was paralyzed; I went into shock. I couldn't take it. The man that made my life a living Hell for three straight years was still alive and he has come back to claim my head. He will not stop until he has me. Just thinking about it reminds me that I will never be rid of him; even if he loses. He still has his mark on my skin." Beast boy removed his left glove revealing his wounds. He looked at the two letters and a single tear fell from his eye. He used the same hand and rubbed the new scar on his neck feeling his flesh with his hands for the first time in sixteen years. Putting the glove back on; he turned to his friend.

Raven was watching him closely. At this moment he seemed so broken, so lost. She had never seen him like this. She looked into the teary eyes and found nothing but fear, sadness and hopelessness. She hated seeing him like this; in her mind he was never supposed to be like this. Not being able to see him like this any longer; Raven did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him tightly, refusing to let him go. Getting past the initial shock, Beast boy hugged her back. They stayed like that for a good couple of minutes until Beast boy broke the hug. He looked into the empath's eyes and began to speak again.

"Thank you Raven, you truly are one of my best friends." Raven allowed herself a small smile to come across her face. Raven stood up and walked back towards the tower. But before she reached the tower she turned around to say some last comforting words to the young green man.

"Don't worry Garfield. We won't let him take you. It's like what I said earlier; we are a family. We will stop him and if we can't we will all die protecting you. Remember that Gar." Beast boy smiled for the first time since the confrontation with Dr. Light. He turned his head towards Raven realizing what she just called him. "Did you just call me Gar? Since when did you start calling me by my real name? And you gave me a nickname?" Raven turned around to look at him.

"What? Do you prefer me to call you grass stain? I figured that since you call me Rae I can call you Gar." As the door to the tower opened Raven remembered something. When she turned around she wasn't prepared to run right into a man in black and purple spandex. Raven looked up at the green man who was now holding her in his arms. Blushing, Raven jumped back in embarrassment. Beast boy let out a little chuckle before he walked past her towards the elevator.

"Gar?" He turned around to look at her one last time telling her he was listening. Raven continued, "The rest of the team and I are going to the mall tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you were going to join us. So, do you want to come?" Beast boy looked at her like she was crazy. Never has she ever invited him to a team fieldtrip; it was usually the other way around. This felt extremely strange for Beast boy. "Um, okay Rae. That sounds great. I'll see you in the morning then. Oh one last thing" Raven looked at him waiting for him to say what he had to say. "The man that is hunting me down, his name is Nicholas Galtry. I thought you should know." After he said this the door to the elevator closed leaving Raven alone on the first floor of the tower. Taking one last look around the room, Raven then called the elevator to pick her up. When she reached the common room everyone was already in their rooms except for Robin.

Robin had been waiting for her to arrive since he saw Beast boy head for bed five minutes ago. Raven walked up to her leader. Robin gave her look that said, 'Well? How much did you get out of him?' Raven let out a breath of air and told her leader everything Beast boy told her. When Robin was told the name of Beast boy's hunter he ran to the computer. He and Raven were about to type the name into the main computer when they were stopped by a friendly voice, Starfire's voice.

"Friends it is late. We all should be resting. We have a lot to do tomorrow morning at the mall of shopping. Whatever you are looking at can wait for tomorrow afternoon. Boyfriend Robin please, you need your _rest._" As Starfire said the last part she gave a wink to the boy wonder. Knowing exactly what she meant the team's leader dropped everything in an instant and was standing next to his girlfriend a second later.

Thoroughly annoyed and disturbed Raven rolled her eyes. Once the two lovers left the room, Raven typed the name into the tower's master computer. What she found on the name only frustrated her. There was nothing on the name Nicholas Galtry; only a date of birth and death. After a half hour of dead ends, Raven gave up for the time being. Entering her room, Raven let herself fall on top of her comfy queen sized bed. After kicking off her boots and cape she wrapped herself under her covers and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Everyone in the tower was asleep, all except for one. Beast boy couldn't sleep a wink that night. The entire night he tossed and turned attempting to calm the storm in his mind. But every attempt was a failure; finally giving up Beast boy decided to go to the roof. The night air was warm and comforting to the green hero; the cool breeze washed away most of his concerns for the time being. Once the wind ceased to exist all the painful memories came rushing back into his mind. Letting out a large breath of air, Beast boy walked up to the edge of the roof and sat down. He looked out into the night horizon towards the lights of Jump City. Thinking talking it out would help calm his mind he began to talk to himself.

"This is the end for me isn't it? I should have known something like this was going to happen. My happiness always did have an expiration date. It always did end in pain, never ending the way I wanted it to. All the times I thought I had found happiness was taken away from me; just like right now. This was the longest I have been actually happy. But like the others it is ending, starting today. First Terra dumped me and now my uncle has come back to kill me."

Beast boy dropped his head down in hopelessness. He wouldn't ever tell his friends that he already knew he wasn't going to make it out of this mission alive. That would just break their hearts; that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Especially a certain Mage's heart, she suffered enough broken heart in her life. Letting her mother and people die, being the portal to her father's freedom which brought the end of the world and being betrayed by the evil dragon Malchior. Yes he definitely didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had to. He was going to die at the end of this conflict. He knew that his death would cut deep into all of their hearts, but there was no other way around it. He hated himself for doing this to his team; he didn't want to hurt his family.

"Maybe it would have been better if I never joined this team. It would save a lot of good people heart ache. I should have died with my parents, and then none of this would have had to happen." A single tear plummeted to the Earth below him. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath trying to get his emotions relaxed again.

"For once I agree with you Garfield." Recognizing that dreadful voice Beast boy sprung up from his seat and eyed the man behind him. There he stood, his uncle looking right at him with an evil grin planted on his face. Garfield tried to change into tiger so he could attack but failed only to realize his powers weren't working.

"What… what happened to my powers? How did you get on top of the tower without any alarms going off?" Beast boy was frozen in place, he was powerless at the moment and no one was here to help him. Galtry didn't say a word he just walked up to his nephew and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I neutralized your powers monster. And we aren't at the tower anymore." Beast boy looked around and found out he was right. He was no longer on the roof of the tower; he was back in the dark damp room of his uncle's mansion. "You are back with me, where you are supposed to be. We have unfinished business Garfield and you have finally come back to me to finish it. It will be over shortly." Galtry took out a gun from his back pocket and shot his nephew in the chest. Beast boy took his hands and felt his chest. Taking a couple steps backwards he looked down at his hands now covered in his own blood. He looked up at his uncle one last time and only heard laughter. Beast boy began to fall forwards expecting to hit the hard concrete. But instead of feeling the hard ground he felt wind hit his face as well as hearing a girl screaming his name.

* * *

Beast boy opened his eyes and found himself engulfed in black energy. He was back at the tower, but was no longer sitting on top of the roof. He was half way down the tower's side plummeting toward the rocks. If it wasn't for Raven's powers he would be dead right now. He was placed back on top of the towering standing right next to a furious Raven. Once he was released from her dark powers he was slapped a third time that day by the empath.

"What the hell was that Gar? Are you really that selfish that you are willing to kill yourself? You are an idiot Garfield. Just because you had one shitty day doesn't mean it is over. I will kill you before I let you try that again." Beast boy didn't even get a chance to explain to her what actually happened. Every time he opened his mouth he was interrupted by his angry best friends rant. Feeling now was the best time to explain he started speaking.

"Rae, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I guess I fell asleep on the roof and jumped off. That's all, nothing else. I'm not suicidal Rae, you know me better than that. It's no big deal." Seeing Raven preparing to slap him again he blocked the attack with his arm. She stepped away from him but was still looking at him.

"Stupid Garfield, how could you think that was no big deal? You were falling to your death. Why did you even think sleeping up here was a good idea?" Raven was now pacing around the roof. "I wasn't planning on sleeping up here. I couldn't sleep so I came up here to get some air. I didn't even know I fell asleep." Raven stopped her pacing and walked back in front of him, she seemed to be a little more relaxed now but she was still on edge.

"You better be telling me the truth Gar. Because if I find out that you were lying and were planning on doing that again, I will throw you out of every single window in the tower until you change your mind." Beast boy laughed at his friend's threat, he hadn't heard this much hostility pointed towards him from her in a long time.

"Okay Rae, I promise. You'll be the first to know if I do try. How did you know I was up her in the first place?" Raven looked him in the eyes and spoke the truth. "I woke up because I sensed a lot of pain and sadness on the roof. So I came up here to see whose it was. That was when I saw you fall off the roof. I was so worried about you Gar. I thought you were trying to kill yourself." Beast boy wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. If it wasn't for her hood, Beast boy would have seen the tears slowly flowing out of her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me, Raven. I'm not going to kill myself; I'll be with you guys for years to come." He lied about the last part but Raven didn't catch it. She was too entranced in his arms. "Well, I'm going to bed. Thank you for saving my life Raven." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before breaking the hug heading for door to the tower. Raven's face turned beat red as her hand reached up to her face and felt the spot where he kissed her. Somewhere in the tower a light bulb exploded. Finally regaining her composure she too went back inside the tower getting ready to go to bed again.

* * *

The next morning Beast boy walked into a very busy common room. Robin was at the computer looking up the daily crime rate as well as looking up the name Nicholas Galtry. Cyborg was in the kitchen cooking waffles and bacon. He purposely placed the extra bacon in the fridge next to Beast boy's tofu. Starfire was flying around the room trying to prepare herself for her trip to the mall. Whenever Starfire was planning on going to the mall she would fly around the common room seeing if there was anything they needed. Raven was in the corner reading her book with a cup of herbal tea sitting next to her. Beast boy walked into the kitchen and prepared himself some breakfast. When he opened the fridge he grabbed the bacon and threw them at the laughing chef.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? Do not put your murder meat next to my tofu. It ruins my food." Still laughing Cyborg picked up a strip of bacon and took a huge bite out of it.

"Man you gotta try this stuff. It's meat-tastic! Forget that tofu stuff and eat like the rest of us." Beast boy looked him in the eye and said the same thing he always did when Cyborg brought up meat.

"Um, hello? I'm a vegetarian dude. I don't eat murdered things." In the corner Raven rolled her eyes, it was another tofu vs. meat battle. Just like every other morning. Once Starfire finished her search, she addressed everyone on the team.

"Friends I believe it is time to go to the mall of shopping. We must make haste. I fear that we have run out of the mustard and I don't want it to be sold out." Everyone was now looking at her strangely.

"Starfire, the mall doesn't sell mustard. That's what supermarkets are for, remember?" Robin was now standing next to his girlfriend. "Yes, but they do have it in small packages at the food courts do they not? Besides the supermarket is on the way back from the mall; we can obtain the yellow substance on the way home." Everyone just shrugged their shoulders to the aliens reasoning. Once breakfast was finished all the titans piled into the T-car and headed for the mall.

* * *

Inside the study, Nicholas Galtry was once again looking at the file of his nephew. Something caught his eye the last time he read the file; something he could use to turn the city against Garfield. Confirming his suspicions Galtry smiled as he read the part he was looking for.

"It seems Garfield has a dark side after all. This beast seems like something I can use to my advantage. All I have to do is find out how to trigger it. If this works the way I think it will I won't even have to get my hands dirty with the truth. He will make the city hate him on his own. But what is the fun in that? I will use this as the final step to plan two. I still want the city to see the information I gathered on him first." Galtry closed the file and grabbed his jacket. He was headed for the city to spread some hate.


	7. mall chaos

Chapter 7: Mall chaos

Nicholas Galtry was driving in the middle of downtown; he was looking for the best place to spread the hate for his nephew. He already marked the beach, park and now downtown. He would return to these places later on in the day after he finished his scouting. Just as he was about to take a side road something caught his eye. It was a car, but it wasn't any ordinary car. It was the T-Car, the Teen Titans usually vehicle of choice. The car was almost impossible not to recognize; it was the only car on the streets that was armored. A sinister smiled grew on his face he couldn't believe his luck.

"I can't believe it. The Titans are out on a joy ride. Hopefully Garfield is with them. I could have a little fun with this."

Galtry watched the car pull up to an intersection. Making a u turn he followed the car and pulled up next to it. Taking a look into the car he smiled at what he saw. Every single Titan was in the car including his nephew. At the moment he was talking to a red headed woman and another with a hood. The two other boys were in the front listening intently to what his nephew had to say. The boy in the passenger then looked out his window and made eye contact with Galtry. Realizing this was the team leader, Robin Galtry waved at him. Robin just smiled at him and waved back. The light turned green, the T-Car then accelerated slightly ahead of Galtry's car; he stayed a comfortable distance behind of the car. Finally the T-Car turned into a parking lot; they were at the Central mall. Galtry pulled into a parking spot ten cars away from theirs. He watched as all the Titans stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance to the mall. Once again Robin looked directly at Galtry, this time a little suspicious. Galtry tried to act natural, like he was preparing himself to get out of the car. Once the boy wonder stopped looking his way, he quietly dropped a couple curses.

"That was too close. Robin is more observant than I thought. I'm going to have to keep a further distance away from them." Looking at the mall, he let out a small laugh. This was the perfect place to start his plans. He could also keep an eye on his nephew, he let out another laugh. He loved his ingenious mind.

* * *

Robin turned back to his friends he had a strange feeling about the person in that car. Something about that man was off; it almost felt like he was following them here. He was about to speak out his suspicions to the others but then a thought jumped into his brain. The man was probably just going to the mall like any other busy citizen who had nothing to do on a Sunday morning. He looked back at the man one last time and the unnerving feeling came back to him. Something was definitely not right about this man. Deciding it would be best to speak his mind, Robin was about to open his mouth but was forced into the mall by a very excited alien.

Losing sight of the man, the boy wonder spoke to his team. "Hey guys did anyone else notice the guy behind us a second ago? Something about him seemed off. I got a strange feeling from him, something unnerving."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling when I saw him at the intersection five minutes ago. I don't like this Rob." Cyborg remarked.

The three other Titans just looked behind them; they didn't see anybody so they just shrugged their shoulders and began to venture further into the mall. Robin and Cyborg both looked at each other; both giving each other a 'forget about it look, but keep your eyes open' look. Both nodded their heads and followed the others.

* * *

An hour had passed and all five Titans were walking on the second floor looking at all the shops trying to find something interesting. Whenever Starfire saw a store she liked, she would force all her friends into the store to help her look for something. For everyone else this was incredibly painful, because she always brought them to clothes stores. It wasn't until Raven pulled her aside giving her a quick talk did the alien girl finally stopped pushing them to random stores. The only exception was Robin; he had to be in every store his girlfriend picked.

Laughing at his leader's disinterest, Cyborg looked at his two companions and saw something that surprised him. Whenever Beast boy was not paying attention, Raven seemed to be checking him out. Cyborg was staring at the two for a moment in astonishment and confusion. He looked away for a second and looked back again, this time Raven was just standing there waiting for the other two to return from the store. Thinking it was just his imagination he ignored it. But there it was again, he looked away and she checked him out again. Now Cyborg was freaking out; his whole world just flipped upside down. He doubled back again to make one final confirmation, nothing changed. Cyborg mind began to race. 'Since when did this happen? How did I not see this coming? But wait, this is my little sister Raven and best bud BB. What the Hell is going on here?'

At this point Robin and Starfire returned from the store, letting out a sigh of relief Raven began to walk ahead of the group. She wanted to go to the only store in the whole mall that made her feel comfortable. It was a small gothic store; that contained numerous Edgar Allen Poe stories and other dark authors. Once she went into the store Cyborg began to speak to Robin.

"Uh Robin? I'm going to need to talk to Star for a minute alone, okay? I just want to ask her something." The boy wonder just shrugged as he watched his best friend drag his girlfriend off to a corner.

"What is it friend? Is something wrong? You seem to be on edge." Starfire was now watching a fidgety Cyborg.

Cyborg was twirling his fingers for a minute before he practically screamed at Starfire in confusion.

"What the Hell is going on with Raven?" Cyborg was flailing his arms in the air at this point. Starfire was now looking at Cyborg strangely, she was very confused.

"What do you mean? There isn't anything wrong with friend Raven. She seems fine at the moment." Cyborg just planted his face in his hands. He knew she had an idea at what was going on, he just needed to ask the right questions.

"Why is she looking at BB like that?" After hearing the question, Starfire began to jump up and down in excitement. She felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Someone else on the team now had an idea about Raven's affection.

"Oh Cyborg you finally see what I see. Raven is in love with Beast boy." She jumped up and hugged the stunned metallic man. Cyborg didn't know what to think. His little sister was in love with his best friend. He then buried deep into his own memory trying to find out when this happened. His brain pushed out dozens of memories that confirmed his thought. His eyes widened even more when he remembered what the two girls said yesterday afternoon. He now understood what they meant.

"Wait? So Raven likes BB? Does he know about this? Why did I never see this coming? And how long has this been going on?" Starfire tried to calm him down but was failing. Finally calming down he waited for her to respond.

"Yes. Raven has the feelings for Beast boy. No he doesn't know yet. You never saw this coming because you were too busy teasing Beast boy about Terra and hanging with the Bumblebee. And from what Raven has told me, she has liked him for a long time. I think since the Malchior incident." Starfire was now looking at a statue. Cyborg was frozen in place he couldn't figure out how to react to what he just heard.

Looking over at his friends Cyborg saw Raven walking toward a distracted Beast boy who was looking down at the first floor; she was now carrying a bag containing two books. He looked back at Starfire and finally spoke.

"Okay, I think I'm over the initial shock. I'll confront her about it tonight. Mind telling her I know about it?" Starfire nodded. Looking back at Raven who was once again checking out Beast boy, Cyborg sat on the ground and closed his eyes. "On second thought, I don't think I'm over it yet. This is too weird for me Star." Starfire patted the man's back.

"Cyborg it was bound to happen. Now we have to wait for her to make her move. I asked if I could help but she refused. She wants to do this alone." Finally accepting the truth, Cyborg looked back at Raven. This time when she looked at the changeling he didn't freak out; he actually saw something there. As he got up he smiled at the alien girl in front of him.

"Alright, I'm definitely over it now. Now that I think about it, they are perfect for each other. Huh, who would have thought?" Smiling Starfire took Cyborg's hand and dragged him back to the waiting group. Robin was staring at Starfire strangely while Raven and Beast boy were watching Cyborg with strange looks. Cyborg looked at his two friends and smiled. Confused Raven looked at Starfire. Starfire mouthed the words, "he knows" to her before she walked off with her boyfriend.

To say that Raven was upset would be an understatement. She was furious, Beast boy's best friend now knew about her crush. This was not good, she could only see two outcomes come out of this and both were bad. Either Cyborg would tell Beast boy about her feelings or worse he would tease her about it. This was a lose-lose situation for her. A quick chant of her mantra calmed her down before she blew up a trash can.

For the rest of the mall trip, Cyborg and Starfire kept pushing Robin into stores with them so the other two could be alone for a while. After the sixth time this happened Beast boy began to get suspicious.

"Um, Raven? Why does Cyborg and Starfire keep pushing Robin into stores without us? This has to be the sixth time they've left us alone together. Do you know what is going on?" Knowing exactly what was going on Raven tried to hide the blush on her face with the hood of her cape. Deciding that lying and changing the subject was the best option she answered him.

"I have no idea. Hey lets go get some food, I'm getting hungry." Before Beast boy could respond, Raven was already walking towards the food court. Following close behind her, he finally caught up with her. The two heroes walked next to each other the entire way to the food court. Every time Beast boy was looking away, Raven took a quick glance at him.

Now noticing that the people around them were staring at them, Beast boy began to feel uneasy. He hated the way the people of Jump City looked at him. He noticed how the people around him would look at the other Titans with respect and amazement, but when they looked at him they seemed disgusted. He got the feeling that they were looking down at him, like he was a freak or a monster. One time when he was alone on the street people gave him dirty looks. A teenager even threw a bottle at him and shouted the word "freak" out of a car window. No one on the street even took a second glance at the green hero. Sometimes he wished he wasn't green with pointy ears, now was one of those moments.

Finally getting to the food court, Raven ordered a medium plain pizza with half the slices with tofu and two drinks, iced tea and root beer. Sitting down with their beverages Beast boy looked up at the girl across from him.

"Um, thanks for the food Rae. But you didn't have to pay. I do have my own money." Raven just lifted up her hand making a gesture that told him to stop talking.

"It was not a problem Gar. I wanted to pay." Beast boy nodded his head and gave her one of his big goofy smiles. Raven smiled back shyly, she stared at him for a few seconds before she realized there was an awkward silence hanging over them.

"So, uh how are you doing with the whole Terra thing?" Once he heard the question his ears drooped down. Raven saw this and pinched her arm hard. 'Okay that was stupid Raven. Quick apologize.'

"I'm sorry Gar. I shouldn't have brought it up. I know it still must hurt. After all it was just yesterday she ripped out your heart." As her eyes widened she mentally slapped herself. 'Get off the subject you idiot. Talk about something else.' Unfortunately her tongue was not working in her favor.

"You know you can do better than her. She was a bitch and a traitor. Always was always will be." Beast boy slammed his fist into the table. He looked up at Raven and what she saw only made her wince. He had an extremely angry expression on his face and unshed tears in his eyes. Beast boy stood up from his seat and took a deep breath.

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I have to wash up, I'll be right back." Raven watched him head for the bathroom. Once he was out of sight she put her head in her hands.

"Great going Raven, you just had to bring up Terra? Didn't you? I'm an idiot, why couldn't I just talk about something else? The weather, our friends, anything would have been better than that." At that moment her friends were walking up to her. At the same moment some man ran right into Cyborg; after apologizing he followed Beast boy to the bathroom. Ignoring the random guy, Raven looked at Starfire who had hope in her eyes. But when the empath shook her head the alien looked disappointed. When Cyborg saw her distraught he too was disappointed, the only one who didn't know was Robin and he looked utterly confused.

"Raven, why are you upset? What happened? And where is Beast boy?" Raven looked up at her leader and just groaned.

"He is in the bathroom. I'm upset because I said some things that made him upset." Robin just looked at her with more confusion until he heard a man call to them that their pizza was ready. Robin smiled and went to get the pizza.

Cyborg followed Robin to the pizza restaurant so he could order a pizza for him and the others that they would enjoy, leaving Starfire with Raven.

"What did you say that made him so upset Raven?" Raven looked up at her alien friend and shook her head again.

"I brought up Terra. I'm such an idiot. I tried to change the subject but words just kept slipping out of my mouth." Starfire placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"It's okay Raven. It was one mistake you won't make again. You will have your chance to apologize soon, I promise. This was only a bump of speed." Shaking her head, Raven corrected her.

"It's called a speed bump Starfire. And thank you for the advice." The alien girl just smiled at her before giving her a bone crushing hug.

Once Raven was freed from her friend's death grip, she tried to prepare a conversation in her mind, so she didn't look like a fool in front of him again. She was half way through her thought when her communicator went off. Getting aggravated Raven flipped open the small device only to see that the distress beacon was activated. Tracing the beacon to the Central Mall bathroom, Raven's heart stopped for a second. Her eyes widened as she whispered the word, "No."

Noticing that everyone else on the team had the same reaction Raven jumped from her seat and raced to the bathroom, with her friends not far behind her.

* * *

(Back when, the two sat down at the food court)

Galtry watched the whole scene play out in front of him. He had been following them ever since they entered the mall. When he saw the way Raven was looking at Beast boy a sinister grin grew on his face.

"It appears someone has a crush on you Garfield. Could it be that someone actually loves you? That must be the lovely Raven I read about. Her description fits her perfectly. Maybe I could use this to my advantage."

At the moment Galtry was holding an expensive looking statue in his hands. It was a small tiger made of jade. Not just ten minutes ago he stole it from an antique shop intending on planting it on Garfield's person, making him look like a thief. He was currently watching the two young adults sit down at a table in the food court. He was about to make a move when Garfield stood up and stormed off towards the bathroom. Galtry smiled.

"This is too easy." Getting another idea in his head, the grown man let out a small evil laugh.

"Oh, this is the perfect time to add a little bit of fear and pain into his life style." Galtry got up and followed the green man to the bathroom but was stopped when he ran into something made of metal and flesh. Looking up he realized it was the Teen Titan known as Cyborg. After quickly apologizing to the man, he followed his nephew to the bathroom.

Before entering the bathroom, Galtry reached into his pocket only to pull out a three inch blade. Once he was ready he opened the door. To his luck he and his nephew were the only ones in the bathroom. He walked up slowly behind his nephew. He heard his nephew talking about someone by the name of Terra, but he didn't care. Galtry began to speak to his nephew.

"Tough week isn't it Garfield?" Beast boy didn't look up he only responded solemnly.

"You can say that again." Now realizing this stranger knew his name he turned around quickly only to see his uncle plunge a knife deep into his gut. Once Galtry pulled the knife out Beast boy stumbled to the ground. He looked into his nephews eyes and saw only horror. Galtry kneeled down next to his nephew, he then plunged his knife into the boys shoulder. He watched the blood pour out of his nephew's wounds with glee. He finally spoke again.

"I'm not going to kill you Garfield. At least not yet, I want my fun first. Hell is coming for you Garfield, but before it takes you I want this city to know what you really are. I want it to hate you; I want your friends to hate you. And once you are alone in this world, you will come to me. You will come home begging me to take your life. That is when I will do it, but for the time being I am going to enjoy watching you bleed. Goodbye Garfield, for now." Galtry stood up and was about to walk away before he forgot something. He reached into the bleeding changelings pocket and pulled out his communicator.

"Don't want you to bleed to death in the mall bathroom. I'd better call your friends." Galtry found the red alarm button and pressed it hard. Once the alarm was triggered he threw it next to his nephew and ran out of the bathroom into the crowds laughing to himself.

He watched his nephew's friend's race into the bathroom. He heard a scream coming from the bathroom. He let out one last laugh before he headed for the exit. Realizing he still had the statue, he walked to the Titans car. He picked the lock to the rear car door and placed the statue on the back seat. Knowing that the statue had a small tracker on it, he knew the owner of the shop would come to this location once he realized it was stolen. Laughing to himself he ran to his car and sped off into the city to spread some more hate.

* * *

(Five minutes earlier)

Beast boy walked into the bathroom. After realizing no one else was in the bathroom he let out all of his rage and sorrow. He slammed his fist into the sink numerous times before he felt the pain in his hand intensify. He began to talk to himself.

"God damn you Terra. Raven's right, you are a bitch and a traitor. I can definitely do better than you, Terra." He heard footsteps behind him but he ignored them. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Tough week isn't it Garfield?" Not realizing whose voice it was he responded solemnly.

"You can say that again." Now realizing this stranger with a familiar voice just called him by his real name he turned around. He looked right into the eyes of his uncle before he plunged a knife into his gut. The pain was intense; it was like fire was engulfing his entire body. Having the knife come from his uncle made it ten times worse than Dr. Light. He stumbled to the ground. Beast boy looked up into his uncles eyes and only saw utter enjoyment. His uncle then kneeled down next to him and plunged the knife into his shoulder. His uncle began to speak and as he listened to this evil rant he remembered the promise his uncle gave him sixteen years ago. Once he was finished he stood up and walked to the door, but he then doubled back. Beast boy was afraid that he was going to stab him again, but he only reached into his pocket. His uncle pulled out his communicator and hit the alarm button.

"Don't want you to bleed to death in the mall bathroom. I'd better call your friends." He then threw the communicator right next to Beast boy and vanished back into the mall. Within a matter of seconds the bathroom door flew open and he saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It was Raven and his friends, but they weren't happy to see him. They were horrified.

"GARFIELD!" Raven screamed as she ran to her bleeding love. She knelt down next to him and looked at him with tears threatening to be freed from her eyes. "What happened? Who did this to you? Tell us Gar!" At this moment all four of his friends were crouched down next to him. Cyborg and Robin both had stern looks on their faces, but their eyes told Beast boy that they were afraid. Starfire was crying into Robin's shoulder, she couldn't handle looking at him any longer.

Blood seeped out of his mouth as he said two words, "Nicholas Galtry." Once he finished his sentence he passed out.

Once he passed out Raven went into panic mode, she thought he was dead. After healing the wounds the best she could Raven looked up at the face of the unconscious hero. She wiped the blood away from his mouth with her cloak and rubbed his cheek affectionately.

Cyborg then reached out and grabbed the unconscious hero. Once Beast boy was secure in his arms he sprinted for the door. He had to get back to the medical bay; that was his best friend's only chance at survival. He needed another blood transfusion. He pushed through the crowds of people, at the moment he didn't care about manners. He had to get his little brother to safety. Finally reaching the T-Car, he shoved the green hero into back seat right next to the jade statue. He was about to peel out of the parking lot when he saw the rest of his friends standing there waiting to be let in. The rest of the team piled into the car and cyborg punched the gas. At the moment, it was a race against time.

* * *

For the second time in two days the entire team sat in the medical bay waiting for their friend's blood transfusion to be finished. The only sound in the room was the steady beat of BB's heart monitor. Not being able to take the silence any longer Robin punched a wall.

"How could we let this happen? This is twice in two days. This Galtry guy means business, for now on we don't let him go anywhere alone. We keep a constant surveillance on Beast boy whenever we are out of the tower. I don't want another reunion in the medical bay." Everyone in the room was looking at their leader; the room seemed to be divided. On one side Raven agreed with Robin the other was Cyborg who knew the changeling wouldn't like this idea.

"Uh, Robin? I don't think the grass stain will like that idea. He likes his privacy and he goes to the comic store alone every Wednesday." This time Robin didn't answer, instead it was Raven.

"It doesn't matter whether he likes it or not. This is for his own safety, someone attempted to take his life twice in two days Cyborg. This is necessary." Raven looked back to Robin who nodded his head in approval. Cyborg tried to plead his case again.

"But Raven, doing this will only make it worse. If this lasts too long he will try to escape on his own. He can't be locked away in the tower for the rest of his life." Getting agitated Raven gave Cyborg one of her death glares, her eyes turned blood red as she stared at the man in front of her.

"I will not let him out of this tower until that man is taken care of. If you or anybody else tries to interfere I will send them to a different dimension. Do you understand?" Now really freaked out Cyborg just nodded his head in defeat.

Robin took a glance at the young hero lying on the medical cot, at the moment he seemed to be calm and relaxed. But when tomorrow came he knew that the same hero would be awake, terrified and furious with his friend's plans for him. Robin then noticed something next to Beast boy's arm, when he reached out for it he only felt cold stone. He picked it up and saw a small jade tiger statue. Seeing that her boyfriend found the statue Starfire began to speak.

"Oh yes I found that next to Beast boy in the car. I think he must have bought it at the mall. It does look like something he would own. I thought he would like to see it when he awoke." Understanding what his girlfriend was trying to do for her friend he gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to the common room to try and find more information on this guy. I think I'll even contact the Doom Patrol. Maybe they know who this guy is." Robin left the others in the medical bay watching over the unconscious hero. Cyborg looked up at Raven and smiled.

"So, you like BB? I did not see that one coming." Raven looked up at her big brother; she was trying to hide a blush. Unfortunately her hood was down, Starfire let out a little giggle as she watched her friends. Raven didn't even try to hide it.

"Seeing that Starfire has already told you about it, there is no point for me to try and hide it. Yes I'm in love with Beast boy. Now let the teasing begin." Instead of teasing her, Cyborg walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm not going to tease you Rae. I'll tease the green bean but not you." Raven looked up at him and smiled.

"Well that's good, now I don't have to throw you out the window." Raven paused for a second. "You're actually fine with this? I would have thought you would be freaking out." Cyborg let out a nervous laugh but didn't answer, Starfire did.

"Oh friend Cyborg most definitely did the freaking out. When he saw you looking at friend Beast boy at the mall he nearly had a breakdown of the nerves." Raven looked up at the tin man; she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Interesting, I'll remember that the next time I see Bumblebee. She would not be happy to hear that you freaked out about one of her best friends happiness." Cyborg's eye widened.

"You wouldn't do that, would you? That's evil Rae. You know she will go ballistic on me." Cyborg looked down at the empath and saw a smile on her face telling him that she was only joking. "Oh you're good."

"So you're fine with this now. You aren't going to freak out again are you?" Cyborg let out a deep laugh.

"Nah Rae. I'm not going to freak out again. After I got used to it, I saw that you two were actually perfect for each other. I'll just have to tease you two once ya'll are a couple." Raven frowned after hearing those last words, but turned her attention to the boy on the cot.

"How long will he be out Cyborg?" Cyborg looked down at the boy on the cot and answered.

"I gave him a sedative, so he won't wake up till tomorrow morning. We should probably leave so he can be alone." Just then the alarm rang in the tower. All three heroes groaned. Robin called them from their communicators.

"Titans trouble! The Hive Five are attacking a bank downtown." All three Titans looked at each other then back at Robin on the communicator.

"Robin, what about friend Beast boy? We can't leave him here alone, while we are gone." Starfire asked.

Robin looked down and let out a sigh. "I don't like it but we're going to have to leave him alone for the time being. We're already a man down, we need all our firepower. Cyborg I want you to lock up the tower and make sure it's locked up tight. I don't want any one getting to Beast boy. Robin out."

All three Titans groaned as they exited the medical bay. Before leaving, Raven took one last look at the unconscious green man.

"Be safe Gar. We'll be back soon."

* * *

I wanted to try something different for this chapter. I wanted to have separate perspectives of confrontation in the bathroom. Hope you all like it.

-GreenHatred77


	8. The Jade Tiger

Chapter 8: The Jade Tiger

Being the first one at to the crime scene, Robin looked at his surroundings. The entire building was surrounded by police cars. Robin heard a car screech to a halt behind him; he knew exactly who it was. Cyborg stepped out of the T-Car and headed toward his leader. Robin got off his R-Cycle and turned around to look at his companion. Just then the two girls appeared out of the sky landing softly on the ground waiting for orders. Now that everyone was here, the team walked up to the police blockade looking for the police chief to give them a debriefing. Robin was the first person to recognize the chief. He was a man in his mid-forties with dirty blonde hair, glasses and a moustache. Seeing the four young adults approach him, the chief turned to them.

"Chief Hendrickson, what is the situation? What are the Hive Five up to this time?" Robin asked directly. The chief looked at the leader and replied.

"So far it's not looking good. The Hive Five have been in the bank for nearly ten minutes now. They most likely already opened the vault door and now emptying the vault. We tried to advance on them but that Mammoth and Gizmo keep pushing our forces back. We don't think they have any hostages so you we don't have to worry about a body count. You think you can handle it from here?" The police chief looked at the young super heroes. He noticed that there were only four out of the five heroes present, but he didn't say anything yet.

"You can count on us. We've dealt with them plenty of times and beat them every time. This won't be any different." Robin turned away from the chief and addressed his team. "Alright Titans, we're dealing with the Hive-Five. This will be a different fight than usual. We are a man down so that means they have a slight advantage over us. I want all of you to pick your villains wisely; someone is most likely going to get stuck with two villains. Raven I want you to go against Psimon. He is a telekinetic and is very strong. He also has some sort of connection with your father, Trigon. You two are a perfect match. Cyborg you are going up against Gizmo like always. I know you have a grudge against him so here's your chance. Starfire I want you against Mammoth, that's normally Beast boy's choice but seeing that he isn't here you are our best chance against his strength. I'll go against Shimmer. If I can dodge her abilities, she will be easy to take down. She can't handle hand to hand combat. That leaves Billy Numerous. He will probably be taking care of money, but once he is done he will join the battle. Whoever is done with their pairing can help whoever he is attacking. I want this quick and clean. We need to get back to the tower before something bad happens to Beast boy. Does everyone understand the plan?" The other three titans nodded their heads in understanding. Smiling confidently at his team, Robin turned around toward the awaiting police chief.

"Is your team ready Robin?" The team leader nodded his head. The chief looked back at the young team. He finally asked the question that was bugging him since they arrived.

"Say, where is the green one? Did he leave the Titans or something?" The four Titans lowered their heads; they didn't want to tell the people what was going on with Beast boy just yet.

"He is under temporary leave at the moment. Let's leave it at that." Robin answered. The police chief nodded his head before allowing all four Titans passed the blockade. Raven looked back at the chief; she felt something coming off the man. It felt like slight concern. Focusing back at the task at hand Raven turned to her leader. She was waiting for him to make his famous battle cry.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. All four Titans charged into the bank ready for any confrontation. The first one to notice the Titans was Mammoth; he turned around and warned his sister.

"Shimmer, we have company. The Titans have arrived." Shimmer turned around and looked at her teams enemies. She smiled.

"It's about time you all got here." She looked at the team and only counted four. She smiled. 'Good, apparently my contacts were correct for once. One of them is missing.'

"Hello Shimmer. We already know how this will end. You all will go to jail for your crimes. Just give up now." Robin smirked after he said this. He could tell his words had made an impact on the villains. They hated losing to the Titans. The only one that wasn't frowning was Shimmer. This confused the Titans.

"Oh that isn't going to happen this time. I already knew you were a man down, which means this will be an easy fight. Hive-Five attack!"

Once she said this Mammoth charged at the Titans, he swung his fist at group of heroes but only hit air. All four heroes dodged the attack. Looking around Mammoth saw a starbolt heading directly for his chest. Starfire's hit was direct; the force of the starbolt forced the evil metahuman into the concrete wall making it crack. Robin smiled; he looked at his team and nodded his head. Knowing exactly what that meant, the Titans separated heading towards their intended target.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the flying bald headed genius, but missed him by an inch. Laughing at the metallic heroes' failure of an attack, Gizmo fired three rockets from his jetpack. Seeing these Cyborg ran for cover behind a turned over table. The rockets made contact with the table blowing it to smithereens and pushing Cyborg into a wall. Getting a little frustrated, Cyborg fired his own missiles at his enemy. Flying in a panic, Gizmo just barely dodged the missiles.

"Stupid rust bucket and his sticking gadgets." Gizmo stopped flying and released his spider like metal legs from his backpack. "Come and get me snot brain."

Rather annoyed Cyborg responded. "Oh you're going to get it now you bald headed freak." With that Cyborg charged.

Raven teleported right next to her challenger. The former doctor looked her way and smiled.

"Hello Raven. Your father sends you his regards." Psimon says to the empath.

"He may have created me, but he will never be my father. Azareth Metrion Zinthos." Raven picked up two tables and tossed them at the telepathic villain. Psimon blocked the first table but was hit by the second. He looked up at the young mage who was pleased with her attack. Psimon retaliated by shooting a ray from his mind towards the mage. Seeing this coming Raven created a dark shield of energy to block the telekinetic power. The beam hit the black wall with force. Noticing that her energy was decreasing quickly Raven stopped the shield and dodged the beam. Not having enough time to fire another beam Psimon watched Raven fire a black beam of dark energy directly at him. The force of the hit made Psimon fall to the ground with a large grumble. Getting agitated, the villain picked up numerous chairs with his telekinesis and fired them at the empath. Not being able to dodge all the chairs Raven had to flee behind a pillar. But before she could get to safety she was hit by the final chair. Raven looked up from the ground; she looked at her enemy who was now smirking at his accomplishment. Getting to her feet Raven chanted her mantra forcing numerous pipes to shoot out of the ceiling towards the villain. Using a shield from his mind Psimon blocked the attack. Stopping his shield he shot another beam towards the mage. This time Raven matched the beam with her own black ray of energy. At the moment the two telepaths were at a stalemate.

Robin charged at the leader of the villains. Shimmer turned the floor into water trying to stop Robin in his charge. Jumping backwards to escape the trap Robin landed on his feet and threw two bird-a-rangs directly at the villain. Dodging both weapons, the villain grabbed a trash bucket and transmuted it into a boulder. She flung the boulder at the leader, Robin barely dodged the rock. Getting back to his feet, he charged the villain again but was repelled when she began to throw former desk tools that were now fireballs. One fireball was so close; Robin had to use his fireproof cape to protect himself. Knowing this was a vulnerable position, Robin did a backflip while throwing two freeze discs directly at Shimmer. Not seeing the attack in time she was unable to dodge the attack. The discs froze her legs in place. Robin was about to charge in when he was hit by five fists. He fell backwards.

"Whoa wee! That was fun, wasn't it Billy?" Billy Numerous was now looking at four of his clones.

"It sure was Billy." They all said in unison.

Having enough time to break from the ice, Shimmer smirked. "Good timing, now let's finish this spike haired punk." Billy divided again, making four more Billy's. They all let out the same annoying laugh in unison.

"So this is how it's going to be." Robin drew his Bo-staff and charged at the crowd of Billy's.

Mammoth was in the corner trying to grab a hold of the alien princess with no such luck. Starfire was dodging every massive fist with ease. She began to throw more starbolts at the villain. Every bolt hit the massive villain. Roaring in pain, Mammoth jumped in the air and finally got a hold of the alien princess. He forced his enemy to the ground and slammed her into the ground. Slowly getting up Mammoth stood above her and picked her up by the hair; Starfire whimpered in pain as the giant held onto her hair tightly. Not giving up Starfire mustered a Starbolt and shot above her hitting her target. Getting stunned for the time being, Mammoth didn't see the alien princess get up and hit him square in the face with her fist, forcing him to fly backwards. Thinking her target was unconscious, Starfire turned her view to the others. At the moment Raven and Psimon were in a stalemate, Cyborg was firing his sonic cannon at Gizmo and Robin was holding off Shimmer and a dozen Billy's. Starfire was about to help her boyfriend when she was tackled by a massive mass of flesh. Mammoth was on top of Starfire once again. Smiling down at the trapped princess, he should have known what was coming next. He watched her eyes glow green and before he knew it, he hit his head on the ceiling making him fall unconscious. He forgot about Starfire's eyebolts. Standing up Starfire headed towards Robin to help him against Billy Numerous and Shimmer.

Cyborg was still trying to blast Gizmo with his sonic cannon but the bald genius kept dodging the blasts. Seeing an opportunity Gizmo scaled the wall making him hang from the ceiling. Dodging blast after blast Gizmo finally got above Cyborg. Once he was above the metallic hero he dropped down onto Cyborg's back.

"Oh, no you don't. This isn't happening again." Knowing what was about to happen, Cyborg tried to slam the tiny kid into any wall he saw. Losing focus a bit because of the slams against the wall, Gizmo let go of the robotic man's back and fell to the floor. Taking advantage of the child's vulnerability, Cyborg ripped off Gizmo's backpack rendering him useless. He was now an average bald kid with a really big brain.

"No! Not my tech. You stupid snot nosed punk." Gizmo snarled at Cyborg who was now just smiling in pride.

"Booyah! And the bald headed freak goes down. Go Cyborg." Cyborg was about to start a victory dance when he realized his friends still needed help. Finally calming down he rushed over to help Robin and Starfire against Bill Numerous and Shimmer.

Raven and Psimon were still at a stalemate, neither of them letting up with their attacks. Raven quickly took a look around and found that the only people were left was her villain, Shimmer and Billy Numerous. Noticing that she was losing focus she put all her attention back to the attack. She was losing strength quickly; she had to end this now. Remembering what she did against the very same villain two years ago at the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, Raven turned herself into her soul self. A large Raven came into Psimon's view. Knowing what was about to come, he went into a panic; he had no way to block it. He had to flee. But before he could do anything the black bird's claw grabbed a hold of him. Raven then appeared and used one last attack against her foe; she blasted him one last time with her dark energy. This time he fell unconscious. Seeing that she won, she quickly restrained Psimon. Slowly regaining her power she turned back to the battle ready to help the others.

As the others held the dozens of Billy's at bay, Robin charged at Shimmer. Shimmer was not ready for him; she was too busy watching the other three Titans beat Billy Numerous to a pulp. Robin's foot made contact with Shimmer's jaw forcing her to stumble backwards. Robin cringed a bit when he heard a small cracking noise come from the female villains jaw. He didn't want to break her, just knock her unconscious. Shimmer looked back at the Titan leader with hate in her eyes. She grabbed a small trash bucket and transmuted it into another boulder, she chucked the rock at the team leader, but he was ready for it. Robin did a forward summersault making him only a foot away from the villain. He then made a side swipe kick to her legs making her fall to the ground. Once she hit the ground Robin pinned her arms to the ground with restraints from his utility belt. Once she was restrained properly, Robin took out a small gas pellet. He backed away from the villain and before he threw the small ball he said two last words to her.

"Sleep tight." Shimmer watched as Robin tossed the small ball in her direction. Making contact with the floor next to her head, the gas completely encased her head and a few feet around her. The gas was Batman's famous knock out gas and within seconds the villain was out cold. Looking around Robin noticed that his team has finished off Billy Numerous. After handcuffing all the villains the team stepped out into the streets to tell the police chief of their victory. They looked around the blockade but they couldn't find Chief Hendrickson. Walking up to an unknown police officer asked where the chief was.

"Excuse me officer. Where is the police chief?" But the police officer didn't even respond he only stared at the four heroes. Getting impatient Robin was about to ask the officer a second time but was stopped when a veteran officer answered him.

"The chief left ten minutes ago. He said something about a valuable statue being stolen and knowing where it was. He said it was incredibly important."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows; Robin thought that it was incredibly odd for the police chief to be following an investigation about a stolen statue. He told his team and the officer this. The officer only shrugged his shoulders and went back to business. Thinking it wasn't important Robin ignored the strange behavior the chief was performing.

"Alright then. Our business here is done. The Hive Five has been captured and you guys can take them to jail. Titans we are going home." Robin looked around the blockade; he saw normal day citizens but no media. 'What the Hell? Where are the reporters? They never leave a battle unsupervised.' Getting suspicious, Robin walked up to his R-Cycle and drove off back to the tower with the T-Car following close behind with three passengers.

* * *

Galtry was driving by the famous pizza place when he got a phone call. He looked down and saw the unknown number; it only meant one person, Reaper.

"What is your location Reaper?" Galtry asked with a very calm voice. He waited for his reply.

"Everything is on schedule. Everyone you asked for will be back in Jump City by Monday night. I will be there as well. Galtry smiled when he heard the report.

"Good. Everything is going smoothly. Did you also release the muscle? We may need them as distractions for letter on."

"Yes Galtry. I also released Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload. They will arrive Monday night with the rest of us."

"Excellent. That is what I like to hear." Galtry drove past the crime scene and headed towards Jump City shore lines.

"I will contact you when we arrive. Reaper out." The other end of the line suddenly ended, meaning that Reaper had hung up. Galtry kept driving until he finally reached the shore line. What he saw surprised him. Titan's Tower was surrounded by media and police helicopters.

"I don't believe it. That was fast. I didn't think they would catch on that fast." Galtry let out a small laugh as he kept on driving. Looking to his left he saw a red motorcycle zoom past him followed by a silver and blue car. He looked into the rear window of the car and saw Raven. She didn't seem to see the tower yet she was too busy looking out at the ocean. Galtry smiled at her knowing that she didn't recognize him. The two people finally made contact but only for a few seconds before Raven looked away. Laughing to himself again Galtry sped up and passed the Titans.

* * *

(Inside the T-Car)

Raven was looking out the rear window; she was currently in thought. 'How did Shimmer know that we were a man down? She seemed to already know that he was going to be missing. What else does she know? Oh, Azar! What if they were just a distraction for something bigger?' The last thought terrified her. Trying to forget about the dark thought Raven began to focus on the ocean and the cars passing by. She made eye contact with the person driving next to them, he seemed to be staring at her and smiling. The eye contact lasted only a few seconds before Raven got a strange feeling about the driver. Feeling uncomfortable, Raven looked away. When she looked back, the car and driver was gone.

'That was weird. Something about that man was not normal.'

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Cyborg's shouting interrupted Raven's train of thought. Slightly alarmed Raven looked towards the driver; he seemed to be staring at something up ahead. Starfire followed his gaze and gasped. Now even more alarmed, Raven followed both sets of eyes. What she saw took her breath away. The tower was surrounded by police and media helicopters. Raven's eyes widened.

'Oh no, Garfield.' thinking the worst has happened Raven began to panic.

Just then all three Titans communicators went off. Raven and Starfire opened their communicators and saw a suspicious Robin.

"Titans are you seeing this?" Both girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah, Robin we see it. This can't be good, not with those police helicopters." Cyborg remarked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I just entered the tunnel. I'll see what's going on; Robin out." Just like that Cyborg's arm and the two girl's communicators went dark.

Reaching the secret entrance to the tunnel, Cyborg punched in several codes allowing him to enter. The three Titans sat in silence the entire ride through the tunnel. They didn't even look at each other; they only looked ahead towards their destination. Finally reaching the garage parked the T-Car next to the R-Cycle. All three Titans jumped out of the car and raced to lobby of Titans Tower.

Robin was in the first floor lobby ready to confront the police and reporters when the others arrived, he turned his head around so he could see his teammates telling them that he was waiting for them.

"Good we're all here. Now let's see what this is all about." Robin walked up to the sliding door with the other three Titans following.

Once the door opened completely, the Titans were swarmed with reporters asking them questions.

"Cyborg, who do you think took the statue?" one reporter asked. "Uh, What?" Answered the robotic young man.

"Robin, how did you react when you heard the news that one of your teammates is a thief?" another asked.

"Robin, where is Beast boy? Was he the one that stole the statue? If so, is he no longer a Titan?" a third reporter asked. Shocked and confused by these questions, Robin stood there motionless trying to register everything he just heard. Finally coming out of the initial shock Robin pushed through the reporters, he was looking for the top ranking officer. Getting passed the persistent reporters, Robin spotted the chief of police talking to a certain reporter none of the Titans liked. Approaching the chief and the reporter Robin asked the obvious question.

"Chief Hendrickson, what are all these reporters and police officers doing here? What is all this about?" The police officer just turned his head towards the team leader his entire face showed disappointment. He addressed the young man.

"Robin, I got a call from mall security this morning about someone stealing a priceless object from an antique shop. The owner didn't know it was a priceless item until two days ago, when a historian came into his shop and saw the object. The man said it belonged to the Shang Dynasty of ancient China making it highly valuable. It was to be shipped and placed on display at the Jump City museum tomorrow night."

"Okay? How did the antique shop owner obtain such an object and not know its' worth?" Robin asked.

"The owner said he bought it from some old Chinese man. The object went missing over a hundred years ago, when tomb raiders sacked a Shang dynasty tomb, the object was most likely sold on the black market. For a hundred years we didn't even know it existed. Fortunately, once the man found out about its worth he placed a small tracking device on the object." His mood changed a little bit. "That is why we are here, the tracking device says it's somewhere in your tower. Robin it's a small jade tiger with emerald eyes. Have you seen anything like that as of lately?" The police chief now had an interrogation tone in his voice.

Once hearing the description of the stolen object Robin's eyes widened. 'No. It can't be. Not him, he would never do something like this. Would he?'

Seeing the expression on the Titan leaders face, the police chiefs face darkened. "Who is it Robin? Which one of your teammates stole the statue? I know you know who it is. Just tell me so we can this over with." Robin nodded his head and asked the police chief to follow him back to the tower that was when a reporter interrupted them.

"Hello, Robin. It's been a while since I got a good story on you guys." The reporter said. Robin looked at the man with a scowl on his face. The reporters name was Derek Thompson. For the past three years this reporter has made the Titans lives a little bit harder. He always looked for stories that could hurt the Teen Titans image. He always criticized the team of heroes, saying that they were vigilantes that should be arrested for taking the law into their own hands. But as of lately he seemed to have a personal vendetta against Beast boy; five months ago he started writing stories about how the green hero wasn't even a hero but a pet for the Teen Titans.

"Hello Derek. What are you doing here?" venom was dripping from the hero's voice.

"Oh, I heard something about a stolen priceless object being found inside the Titans Tower, meaning one of them is a thief. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. One of the mighty Titans accused of being a thief? Stealing from the city they swore to protect? This will be the story of my career. So, which one of your teammates is the culprit? Judging by your face earlier, it can't be you and I only see three other Titans in the crowd over there; leading me to my other question. Where is your pet, Robin? Could it be that he is the thief? I always knew that animal was dirty." Derek was now smiling as he twirled a pen in his fingers.

Narrowing his eyes, Robin looked at the man with hate in his eyes. How dare he call his friend, his brother a pet? Robin looked away from the man in front of him. The reporter was now glowing with pride. Chief Hendrickson answered the reporter.

"I'll give you the interview you asked for Derek after I talk with the Titans. I'll give you all the information you need." Derek looked pleased with the chief's answer.

"Excellent news, thank you Chief Hendrickson." Now looking at Robin. "Well, I'll be out here waiting. Good luck Robin, you'll need it. By the end of today I will have my story and one of your team members will be in a state prison. This will be the end of the Titans as we know it."

Ignoring the obnoxious reporter, Robin led the police chief to the entrance to Titan's Tower. He called all his members back to the Tower for a meeting. 'If this is true, then the team isn't going to take this too well. We will no longer trust him and maybe have to take him to federal prison. If that happens he can't be a Titan anymore. This doesn't look good.'

* * *

(Inside the common room)

Everyone was sitting on the crescent shaped couch waiting for Robin to tell them what was going on. Chief Hendrickson was sitting next Cyborg; he was watching each Titan carefully. The same question from before popped back into his head. 'Where is Beast boy?'

Robin finally spoke up. "Titans we have a problem here. The police chief has informed me that a priceless statue was stolen from the mall this morning. According to the police they tracked it to the tower." All three Titans looked shocked but waited for Robin to finish. "This means the police believe one of us stole the statue. The statue is a jade tiger with emerald eyes." Robin looked over to his girlfriend. Her eyes were huge; she knew where he was going with this. "Unfortunately I have seen this statue in the tower. Titans, all the evidence points to Beast boy."

"What?" Raven and Cyborg shouted as both stood up from the couch and marched towards their leader.

"Robin, you can't be serious? You think BB stole the statue?" Cyborg asked. Robin bowed his head down in regret.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Starfire found the statue next to Beast boy in the T-Car this morning near his hand. It's a green tiger; it seems like something Beast boy would want. All the evidence points to Beast boy." Robin was now looking at his team. Starfire seemed uncertain and hurt by this news. Cyborg was in complete denial and Raven seemed to be fighting an inner battle. Robin was having his own inner battle. A friend and teammate was accused of theft. On one side he felt angry and betrayed but on the other side he felt like he should defend his friend and prove his innocence. The police chief stood up from the couch and approached Robin.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I have to arrest Beast boy for his crimes against Jump City. Now please tell me where he is." Robin looked into the police chiefs eyes; he saw regret and pity in the man's eyes. Robin nodded his head as he began to lead the chief out of the common room.

"NO! BB didn't do this. He couldn't have. The statue was already in T-Car when I brought his body to the car. He couldn't have stolen it and bring it back to the car without any of us knowing. Besides he was with Raven the entire mall trip, she would have noticed him gone." Cyborg remarked. All the Titans nodded their heads.

"Cyborg is correct. I was with him the entire day at the mall. He didn't go in any shops alone. The only time he was alone was when he was in the bathroom, but we all know what happened there." The entire time the chief listened to Ravens' story something was digging into his mind.

"Wait! What do you mean you brought his body back to the T-Car? What happened to Beast boy?" Chief Hendrickson was now looking around the room at every single Titan. Starfire was now looking down at the floor; she seemed to have a tear going down her cheek. Cyborg had his eyes closed as he shook his head. Robin was just looking out the large windows. And Raven was trembling slightly trying to hold back some of her emotions.

"It would be best if we just showed you sir." Robin answered. Nodding his head he followed the boy wonder down the hall to a door. The door slid open and the chief knew where he was. He was in the infirmary. He looked across the room and saw a green man lying on a cot with medical equipment hooked up to him. The police chief stared at the green man for a minute before he approached the hospital bed. Thinking he was going to unhook the equipment and arrest her secret love Raven jumped in front of the officer.

"Wait, you can't take him. He needs to be under our protection. He is hurt and we are the only ones with his blood sample. Please you can't take him." Raven pleaded. Hendrickson only looked at the young woman and nodded his head before he looked back at the sleeping hero. 'Garfield Logan what happened to you?'

"What happened to him?" The police chief muttered.

"A man from his past has been after him for the past two days. He hired Dr. Light to attack the bank yesterday to get Beast boy's attention. He only wanted to send him a message yesterday. But this morning this man ambushed Beast boy in the mall bathroom this morning. He stabbed him twice, one in the chest piercing his stomach and liver, the other in the shoulder. The villain was already gone when we found him on the bathroom floor bleeding. This man is still out there, waiting for his next chance to attack Beast boy. The only thing we know about this man is that he wants Beast boy dead and his name." Robin said.

"What is the man's name?" Hendrickson asked he was still looking at the green man on the bed.

"His name is Nicholas Galtry. We couldn't find anything on the name but a date of birth and death. No picture, no finger prints. Not even a record." Once Robin said this, Hendrickson looked at the team leader with fear in his eyes. 'He is alive? That's impossible.'

"Nicholas Galtry? Are you absolutely positive Garfield said that was his name?" Surprised that the chief knew Beast boy's real name Raven answered.

"Yes, I am positive that was the name Gar gave me. Why? Do you know that name?" Hendrickson shook his head up and down telling them that he knew the name.

"Yes I know that name. But I haven't heard it in a long time. I thought he was gone."

* * *

_Garfield screamed as he felt two hands grab his arms firmly from behind. Thinking they were his uncles, Garfield spun around and tried to kick the man. The kick made contact with the man's chest, but it wasn't his uncle's chest. The police officer that shot his uncle was on the ground holding his stomach where he just got kicked. Looking up at the man's face, Garfield could see a full head of dirty blonde hair. Finally getting up, the police officer looked at the small bloody boy._

"_It's going to be alright kid. That man can't hurt you anymore. You are safe now, I won't hurt you." The police officer said quietly and softly._

"_How did you find me? I didn't finish dialing the number." The small boy asked._

"_We got a call from the owner of the house you broke into. He was in the house and watched that man drag you back to this house. What's your name kid?" _

"_Mmmy na..me is Gar..field Mark Logan." The small boy stuttered._

"_Okay Garfield, where are you from? Where are your parents?" When Garfield heard the question he silently wept._

"_I lived in Africa for a while with my parents before they died three years ago. I've been living here ever since with my uncle."_

_Hearing this, the police officer felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "Okay. Um, do you have any other family we can contact?" Garfield only shook his head._

"_My entire family is dead." Garfield said with remorse in his tone._

'_Oh man! This kid is an orphan.' The police officer said. "Um, okay Garfield. Everything is going to be okay. Follow me to the front; we have an ambulance waiting for you. We want to run some quick tests on you. To see how healthy you are. Is that okay little buddy?" Garfield only nodded his head. The officer began to walk back to the mansion, Garfield was followed him hesitantly. _

_Once the officer and Garfield reached the back porch, the officer looked back at the little boy. What he saw made him jump back a few feet. The small boy in front of him was green with pointy ears and fangs. Every time he saw the boy it was dark making him think the boy was a normal abuse case. But now in the light from the porch lamp he could tell it was something different. 'This boy's uncle must have wanted to keep this boy hidden from the world. He must have been ashamed or disgusted by him. He must have thought he was a monster.' _

"_What is it sir?" Garfield asked after noticing the officer had started staring at him._

"_Um, you're green Garfield. You do know that right? What happened to you?" The officer was now trying not to look away. This was freaking him out. He had never seen a green person before._

"_It was an accident a long time ago that made me into this." Garfield replied. 'He probably thinks I'm a monster now. My uncle was right after all.'_

"_Okay. Um, alright Garfield, come on we got to get you to the ambulance for a checkup." The Officer replied. He let out a small smile before he turned around intending on going to the front yard with the small green boy. _

"_Mary get over here quickly! I found the boy that this sicko Nicholas Galtry had captive. His name is Garfield Mark Logan, his parents are dead, and Galtry was his uncle. He needs medical attention; he has four open wounds that could get infected and dozens of other scars covering his body. He also has a strange skin color alteration. Please do not freak out about it. I think he is insecure about it." A paramedic walked up to the police officer and looked around._

"_What kid? There is no one with you Jack." The paramedic stated._

"_What are you talking about? He is right behind me." The officer looked behind him and noticed there was no boy behind him. _

"_Oh no. Please don't tell me he ran away." He ran back to the backyard with the paramedic right behind him. The backyard was empty. There was nothing but trees and darkness._

"_Garfield! Where are you?" The police officer shouted. He began to search the woods but after an hour and a half of searching he and the paramedic gave up their search for the night._

"_I'm sorry Jack. It's too dark out. We'll have to search for him tomorrow morning." The paramedic said as she grabbed her husband's hand._

_Jack held his head low before he looked into his wife's eyes. "We won't find him tomorrow Mary. He'll be long gone by then. He won't survive with those wounds out here by himself. All we'll find is a bloody green body." Mary looked at him in astonishment._

"_Did you say green? That's what you meant by skin alteration?" Jack then hugged his wife and kissed the crown of her head._

"_Yes that's what I meant by skin alteration. The poor kid must have had a miserable life, being different then everyone else. Let's go home Mary. There's nothing here to find anymore." Jack's voice trembled as he said the last part. He couldn't bear the thought of not being able to save Garfield Logan._

* * *

"Uh, sir? Are you still in there? You kind of dosed off there man." Cyborg said oddly.

Shaking his head, Hendrickson looked up at the four Titans. "I'm fine. I was just remembering something that happened long ago. Listen carefully, do not underestimate Nicholas Galtry. He is evil and conniving. And when it comes to Garfield here he will stop at nothing to get him." Raven stepped up to the man.

"How do you know all this about Galtry? And how do you know Gar's real name?" Raven asked.

"Let's just say I had a run in with them way back when." Hendrickson then looked down at the cot and saw Beast boy holding the stolen jade statue in his naked hand. Taking out a rubber glove, Hendrickson grabbed the statue and placed it in a plastic bag.

"Unfortunately we still have a problem. Even though your testimony's help prove that Garfield never stole the statue we still have a long way to go till he can be proved innocent. We have a lot going against us at the moment. The District Attorney wants whoever stole the statue to stand trial, seeing how the tracking device brought the media and police to the tower the city suspects one of you stole it. The city won't believe a villain planted it in your tower because we all know only a Titan can get passed the security. Since Beast boy wasn't with you four outside with the media, the people will jump to conclusions making him look guilty. Then there's the final problem. Beast boy's skin was in contact with the statue, the city now has his prints. That's the only evidence they need to make this stick." Hendrickson was pointing at Beast boy's naked hand. The Titans took off his gloves when they had to insert an IV into his hand. He looked back at the others. "The city will want his immediate arrest so he can stand trial for his crimes."

"But we can't let Gar go to jail. He will be an easy target for Galtry and let's not forget all the villains we locked up." Raven responded. Hendrickson nodded his head.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work. We will place Beast boy in your custody, he will be under house arrest until the trial date. The only times he can leave this tower is on a mission or with one of you four. This might work because the city is forever indebted to the Teen Titans for their service in law enforcement. But if we do this that means I have to make a statement to the press saying that Beast boy has been identified as the thief. I could say that it is still under investigation, but that statement won't last long once forensics looks into it and confirms Beast boy's fingerprints. It won't just ruin his reputation but also mine. That is why I am still leaning towards the first statement. This will most likely make Beast boy a villain in the eyes of the citizens. The city will hate him, but he will be safe from Galtry. What do you think about this idea? Beast boy will be safe for the time being and you all will have more time to perfect his alibi."

All four Titans looked at each other and nodded their heads. Robin walked up to the police chief and shook his hand.

"Thank you for helping us. All we want is to keep Beast boy safe and if this is how it has to be done then we can risk it. I'm sure once we find Beast boy's innocence the city will forgive him. Once Galtry is stopped things will go back to normal." Hendrickson nodded his head before he walked to the door. Before he left he asked one last question.

"Do any of you know about his past?" All for Titans shook their heads. Letting out a sigh he continued. "Well you better if you want to help Garfield. He may not remember me but I remember him." And with that Jack Hendrickson stepped out of the infirmary.

* * *

**I didn't make up the characters Shimmer or Psimon. these two characters are actually from the original Hive Five in the comic books. although they were called the Fearsome Five back in the 70's. Psimon actually did show up in the cartoon series but only in season five. he was that telepathic guy with brain showing who was fighting Raven in the episodes "Calling all titans" and "Titans together". Shimmer never appeared in the series but she really is Mammoths sister. I don't own the Teen Titans. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. review are always appreciated.**

**-Greenhatred77**


	9. communion of villains

Chapter 9: Communion of Villains

The medical bay was quiet Monday morning; the only noise was the quiet breathing of a certain green shape shifter. Opening his eyes for the first time in fifteen hours, the young man let out a short yawn before he looked around the room. He noticed that he was alone, letting out a small smile Beast boy laid his head back down on the soft pillow letting himself fall back to sleep. Finally realizing something was wrong Beast boy opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Feeling a sharp pain in his gut and shoulder, Beast boy fell back down on the bed moaning in pain. He opened his eyes again and looked around, this wasn't his room. He was in the medical bay again with bandages wrapped around his stomach and shoulder. 'It wasn't a nightmare?'

Taking a deep breath Beast boy sat up again holding his chest with his arm. Beast boy turned off all the machines he was connected to making the room go silent. Finally getting to his feet Beast boy noticed he wasn't in his uniform anymore but a hospital gown without any gloves. Beast boy looked around the room trying desperately to find some type of glove. Seeing that there wasn't any in sight he let out a frustrated growl, he then headed for the door. The door slid open as he walked down the hall toward his room. Finally reaching his room, Beast boy punched in his code and stepped into the messy room. Throwing the hospital gown down the trash shoot that led to the tower incinerator, Beast boy sat down on the bottom bunk of his bed. Finding a pair of gloves in the drawer next to his bed Beast boy lied down on the bed. He didn't intend on falling asleep, but the drowsiness of the sedative Cyborg gave him took over. He fell into a drugged sleep coma.

* * *

Raven's alarm rang exactly at six thirty, slowly getting up from her queen sized bed Raven looked around her dark room. The sun was shining through her window making the room glow a strange golden color. The mix of black, purple and gold was a unique combination Raven thought. Stretching her arms a bit, Raven let out a small moan. Raven looked toward her window, last night she forgot to close her curtains which was a very rare occurrence. Raven didn't particularly like the morning sun light, the rays always made her skin look paler than it actually was; it was always like this due to her demon heritage. She hated being reminded of her father. Raven walked up to the window and shut the curtains tightly. Feeling comfortable being back in her dark sanctuary, Raven walked to her own personal bathroom so she could get ready for the day. Grabbing a fresh leotard, cape and undergarments she prepared her morning shower. She no longer slept in her leotard, she now wore a black tank top and short cut shorts that showed off her womanly legs.

After finishing her morning shower, Raven walked out of her room with a book in hand. It was a series of Edgar Allan Poe stories; she was currently reading 'The Cask of Amontillado' (If you like Poe, I recommend this short story). Instead of heading directly to the common room, Raven headed for the medical bay. She was planning on reading her book as she waited for Beast boy to wake up. She wouldn't tell anybody but she wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke up. Reaching the medical bay door, Raven didn't even look up from her book. Not even when she entered the medical bay. Lifting a chair up with her powers, Raven placed the chair next to the bed; she still didn't look up from her book. Still not looking up from her book Raven sat down in the chair. It wasn't until she noticed the absence of the constant beeping of the heart monitor did Raven look up at the empty hospital bed.

"What?" Raven looked around the medical bay; there was no sign of Beast boy.

"Where did he go? I'm the only one awake at this hour. The others couldn't have moved him last night without me knowing. I was the last one in here." Raven asked herself. Using her powers, Raven tried to see if anyone else was awake in the tower. There wasn't; she counted four Titans asleep in their rooms. 'Wait, four Titans?' Using her powers again she sensed someone was asleep in Beast boys' room. Raven was now frowning, she wasn't happy with the changeling.

'Oh, bad move Gar. How dare you check yourself out of the medical bay? You are far from being able to walk on your own. Not with those injuries.' Raven stormed out of the medical bay with her book in hand. Reaching her destination, Raven phased through the door she didn't bother knocking. She knew he wouldn't hear it anyway. When he's asleep he is dead to world.

Raven looked down at the bottom bunk where Beast boy slept. Raven's face instantly turned scarlet red when she saw that he was only wearing a pair of boxers with the Titan's logo on them. Raven tried to look away from the sleeping changeling but she found that she couldn't. Seeing Beast boy's exposed muscled chest kept Raven in place. As Raven stared at the sleeping green man a number of her different emotions voices began to speak.

'Ooh look at that strong chest. Can you imagine being on top of him staring down at that fine body of his? Oh Azar I can just picture it. That would be amazing. Now's your chance Raven; he probably is still drugged up by the sedative Cyborg gave him yesterday. He won't remember a thing. You know you want to Raven.' Lust moaned

'You should hop into bed with him and snuggle. That could be fun.' Happy exclaimed as she skipped around.

'Doesn't he look so cute when he's sleeping? I love watching him sleep. When he wakes up you should kiss him.' Love cooed.

'You shouldn't be here, Raven. What if he wakes up and sees' you staring at him? He will hate us again.' Timid whimpered

'Shut up Timid! He won't hate us again. He even said that you are his best friend. You should wake him up and tell him how you feel. Be brave, you can do it.' Brave said

'KILL HIM! Kill that annoying green monster. Rip him to pieces Raven; he deserves to die like an animal. We hate him. Don't you remember Raven?' Rage shouted her four red eyes glowing with hate.

'We used to hate him, Rage. We stopped hating him six years ago when he traveled into Nevermore with Cyborg. As the years went by we became better friends, best friends even. And now that friendship has grown into something much more for Raven. I think it would be best just to wake him. He shouldn't be out of the medical bay.' Knowledge explained. Rage gagged in disgust.

Nodding her head to knowledge's explanation, Raven walked up to the sleeping changeling. She bent down next to Beast boy and shook him gently.

Slowly waking up, Beast boy looked up into the amethyst eyes of his favorite empath. Getting past the drowsiness of just waking up, Beast boy let out a small smile that nearly made Raven melt.

"Hey Rae. What are you doing in my room?" He then looked at the alarm clock; it said it was seven in the morning.

"Dude, why did you wake me up so early? It's seven in the morning. I never wake up this early." He was going to say more but he was stopped by Raven's hand. He looked at her face and saw that she was frowning.

"I came in here to bring you back to the med bay. What made you think you were healthy enough to leave the med bay? Your injuries haven't fully healed; they could open up again and make you bleed out." Raven watched the green man struggle to sit up in bed. Beast boy got half way before his face was contorted in an expression of pain forcing him to fall back down on the pillow.

"I rest my case. You can't even get out of bed on your own. I don't even know how you got out of the med bay." Raven wrapped her right arm around the green man's shoulders to help him get back up.

"It wasn't easy Rae. I'll tell you that, I had to use all my willpower to get out of bed, but it was worth it." Beast boy looked up at Raven's face. What he saw surprisingly took his breath away. Raven's face seemed more beautiful than usual today. He always thought she was pretty but something about her today was different; like he was seeing her in a new light. Raven just stared back at the green man, she was waiting for him say something. Feeling uncomfortable because of the staring Raven began to speak.

"Why? What was so important Gar? Whatever it was you wanted we could have gotten it for you. You could have asked any of us." Raven said as she helped him up from the bed slowly, trying not to hurt him anymore than he already was. Beast boy just looked away from the empath and placed a gloved hand over the bandaged wound. The pain was still excruciating but he managed to get out into the hallway.

"I had to... Um. I needed to get my gloves. My hands were exposed and I don't like people seeing them. Did anyone else see my hands?" Beast boy asked hesitantly. Raven could sense his fear.

"I don't think so Gar. We had more important things to take care of at the time, like getting you back to the tower so we could take care of you and after that the Hive-Five robbed a bank so we rushed off to the crime scene. I don't think anyone really noticed them. But I think you should show them your hands. It will make them feel like you aren't hiding things from them anymore." Beast boy looked at her face again but this time he had a small scowl. He didn't want his friends to see his scars, he didn't want their pity. Instead of speaking his mind he just turned his head away from her face again. Just then he felt yet another sharp pain in his gut, he let out a low groan of pain and fell on the hallway floor. Raven was instantly by his side.

"Gar, are you okay?" Raven looked down at the bandaged wound; she could see a small pool of blood soak through the bandages. Deciding that walking was not going to help him recover, Raven opened a portal to the med bay. After placing the changeling on the hospital bed, Raven looked down at the wound again. She quickly healed the reopened wound making a scar instantly under the bandages. She looked up at the smiling changeling staring at her.

"Thanks Rae. I feel much better now." Raven wasn't happy she was frowning once again.

"I wouldn't have had to do this if you just stayed here in the first place. Your gloves could have waited, Gar. There are more important things then your hands at the moment. Someone tried to kill you and if you didn't signal the distress beacon we would have found your dead body."

"Actually Rae. He was the one that signaled the distress beacon. He didn't want to kill me, at least not yet. He said he wants his fun." Raven looked sick at the moment.

"He wants his fun first? This man has to be sick in the head, Gar. What did you ever do that made him want to do this to you?" Raven asked.

"I was born." Beast boy said quickly. The room went quiet for a few moments as Raven stared at Beast boy in in disbelief.

"Gar? Are you saying he wants you dead because you were born different?" Raven was still looking at the changelings face. Beast boy shook his head.

"I wasn't always like this Raven. I used to be a normal kid with a normal life and normal parents. It wasn't until I turned three did I become what I am now." Raven was stunned; she always thought he was born like this and that the Doom Patrol was his legal guardians.

"But if you were normal once, how did you become what you are now?" In her mind, Raven was hoping he would continue. This was the most he ever told her about his past. She remembered what Chief Hendrickson told them yesterday before he left.

"When I was younger I lived in Africa with my parents who were biologists. They were studying a rare virus in animals known as Sakutia. The animal's skin and fur would turn green, but it wasn't fatal to the animals. One day I was exploring the jungle alone when I saw a green spider monkey. I was curious back then so I approached the monkey. I've lived with animals all my life. I always had a thing with animals; they always seemed to trust me. But when the animal saw me walking toward him, he went into a defensive position. Ignoring the threat I kept walking toward the animal. This made him attack me. He bit me in the shoulder breaking the skin. As he sank his teeth into my sink the virus had direct contact with my blood stream allowing it to quickly spread through my body. I screamed in pain and that was when my parents found me. When they saw the green monkey and the bite on my shoulder I could see their faces drain of color. They knew exactly what was happening. They rushed me back to their research tent but when we reached the tent I already had a high fever. Within minutes I was coughing up blood and my skin was turning green. You see unlike animals, the virus is extremely fatal to humans. No human has ever survived Sakutia and there is no known cure." Beast boy paused for a second; he looked toward Raven and saw that she was silently staring at him waiting for him to go on.

"I remember seeing my parents running around their lab desperately looking for something to help me; they could see me fading fast. My mother's face was drenched in tears as she held my hand and combed her fingers through my hair with the other. Finally my father ran back to my mother and I; he was holding a syringe containing a strange green liquid. Making a desperate move he injected me with the serum. The serum saved my life but it altered my DNA making me part animal and allowing me to shape shift. We didn't know about my shape shifting until I saved my mother from a deadly snake by turning into a mongoose. It also altered all my senses making them all more powerful than normal human beings. "Beast boy took in a deep breath.

"My ears, hands and teeth also changed into what they are now. I don't mind my ears because chicks dig the pointy ears. But I never liked my fangs or hands, they were too unnatural. I knew that I couldn't hide my fangs so I embraced them, but I never wanted to see my hands again. That was when I started to wear gloves. "Raven looked at Beast boy and asked a simple question.

"So, the serum destroyed the virus in your body and saved your life?" Beast boy just shook his head again.

"The serum wasn't a cure, it didn't eradicate the virus. It only postponed the inevitable. You see the virus is still in my body it's just dormant at the moment. The serum is keeping the virus at bay, preventing it to spread through my body and kill me. But it's still there. My skin, hair and eyes are all proof of that. Someday the virus will come back and finish its work. I will die a quick, painful death. Hopefully that won't happen until I'm retired and have a family but I don't know when it's going to happen."

Raven couldn't believe what she just heard. 'He's going to die? He has an incurable disease and never told us?' The last part made her angry.

"Wait a minute. You have had a fatal virus lying dormant in your body all this time and you never told us about it?" Raven seethed through her clenched teeth, a computer in the far corner was engulfed in black energy and was hurled against the wall making Beast boy flinch. "We could have helped you Gar. Cyborg could have found something for it."

Beast boy looked at her with sad eyes. "Rae, there isn't any cure for it, besides I already accepted my fate. Everybody dies Rae." 'Besides, Galtry will kill me before the virus does.' Beast boy thought to himself.

Raven was horrified by his answer. "You're an idiot Garfield. You shouldn't be thinking like that. You shouldn't sit here and wait for it to happen. You should be trying to find someone who can help you."

"I already tried looking for help. All the scientists that are studying the virus haven't found anything to cure it. I even went to the hospital three years ago to see if the virus was out of my body. But all the tests said I was still a carrier. There isn't anything else to look for." Beast boy said as he stared directly in Raven's eyes.

Raven was getting frustrated. She was going to say something but Beast boy cut in.

"Now if you don't mind I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Gar you can't just avoid this, we should talk about this more." Raven tried to plead her case.

"No! I don't want to talk about it anymore. I shouldn't have told you about it. You weren't even supposed to know about my problem in the first place." Beast boy said with a stern tone.

Raven was now trying to hold in her anger and was failing miserably.

"What so we all were supposed to be happy with our life until one day we find you dead in your room? Do you know how much that would hurt us? How much it would hurt me? We wouldn't even know how you died; we would have thought it was our fault somehow." Raven shouted. Beast boy began to feel guilty.

"If we are still a team when it happens I will worry about it then but right now I don't want to talk about it anymore. If you're going to keep bringing it up I'm going to ask you to leave so I can get some sleep." Beast boy stayed silent as he waited for her response. She heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but the others will have to know about this. They deserve to know what's going on with you." Raven said as she let out a small breath of air. Beast boy furrowed his eyebrows but did nod his head, telling her that he agreed with her but didn't like it. The room went silent for nearly two minutes allowing both heroes to calm down a bit.

Trying to change the subject back to his past Raven asked him a question. "So what happened after you got your powers?"

'This is my chance to get to know him better.' Raven thought.

Beast boy's ears drooped down a little bit; he didn't like this part of his life. 'My life fell apart.' He thought.

"My life changed completely. The people in the village I grew up in kept their distance from me, the kids didn't play with me anymore and the adults just tried to avoid me like I was the plague. Soon I was completely isolated from the village. Only my parents stood by my side, but that soon changed as well." Beast boy tried to fight back a couple tears; he hated this part of his life. Raven could see him trembling slightly as well as unshed tears in his eyes. She reached her hand out to his and grasped it tightly. The touch surprised Beast boy, but it wasn't the gesture that surprised him. It was the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach when she squeezed his hand that surprised him. Raven held his hand dozens of times over the years but this time it felt different; it felt comforting and affectionate.

"It's okay Gar; you don't have to go on if you don't want to. I can see that this part is very hard for you." Beast boy looked up into her eyes. He saw things in her eyes that he never thought he would see. He could have sworn he saw a hint of love twinkling in her eyes. He gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand back. The smile and the small hand squeeze made Raven's heart flutter. She smiled back as she kept staring into his emerald eyes.

'I could get lost in those eyes.' Love whispered in Raven's head.

"No, I should keep going. I already told you this much. Besides I already know your whole past. You deserve to know mine." He took a breath and continued.

"One day my parents and I were on a boating trip, trying to get across the river so they could study more animals with the virus hoping to find a permanent cure." Beast boy closed his eyes and took two deep breaths.

"But on the way across the river, we hit a rough patch of rapids. They were so powerful they pushed us far down the river. It wasn't until we reached the waterfall did my parents know how this was going to turn out. They turned toward me and told me to change into a bird and fly to safety. At first I refused to leave them, but they told me they would be right behind me. I did what they said and flew to a small branch, but when I looked back, the boat plummeted to the rocky bottom of the waterfall with my parents still on board. I let my parents die to save myself. I should have tried changing into something bigger so I could carry them back to safety, but I didn't. I watched my parents die when I could have saved them." Beast boy was silently crying now, he tried to hide his tears from Raven but he couldn't. She kept her gaze on his face. If he looked at her face he would have seen small tears streaming down her face as well.

'Oh Azar, he blames himself for their death. He had been carrying this burden for eighteen years without anyone knowing. The guilt must be consuming his soul, thinking he could have done something to save them.' Raven grabbed Beast boy's arm, trying to make him look at her directly.

"Gar, their deaths weren't your fault. They chose to sacrifice their lives for you. You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent." She tried to comfort him. He only shook it off.

"You don't understand Rae. I should have saved them. I was the reason they were on that damn river. They were trying to find a cure for the virus that was lying dormant in my body. If I never got bitten by that damned monkey then they never would have had to go across that river." Beast boy raised his voice slightly with every single word.

"I wish they never injected me with that serum, I wish they let me die of Sakutia. They wouldn't be dead and none of this would be happening. The world would have been a better place." Beast boy said to himself silently. Raven heard every single word and she felt like a dagger stabbed her heart. She never wanted to hear him talk like this ever again.

"Gar, listen to me. Don't you dare ever talk like that again, you understand? You are far too important to this team to be thinking like that. You were the one that brought this team together. You made us a family by making us do all those stupid group activities with you. And even though I resisted most of the time, I am grateful that you did it. You gave me someone to care about. You're more important than you know Gar." Beast boy was staring at her with wide eyes still not noticing the small tears.

Beast boy heard every word, but he couldn't believe it. He never heard Raven talk like that before, not even during their talks on the roof.

"Do you really mean that Raven?" Raven nodded her head.

"Of course I do Garfield. You're my best friend; I can't imagine a world without you in it. Life would be so boring. I wouldn't have anyone to make witty sarcastic remarks at." Beast boy laughed at her attempt of a joke.

"You haven't done that in years Rae. Not since Tokyo." Beast boy laughed again. "I kind of miss all the stupid bickering we used to do. Now we only fight about serious things."

"You're never serious." Raven said in her monotone. Beast boy pouted a little bit in a joking manner.

"That's not true Rae. I can be serious when I want to." Beast boy said in a baby voice. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're definitely proving that to me right now as we speak." Raven said sarcastically. Beast boy just let out another laugh. Once he stopped laugh he looked at Raven, she had her hood up now.

"Thanks Rae. That actually made feel a little better. I owe you." Beast boy said as he began to sit up again but Raven pushed him down.

"Don't get up yet. You still need to rest, to help heal the injuries. You'll be allowed to leave by noon time, I promise." Beast boy nodded his head, but before he could rest his head on the pillow he was wrapped in a gentle hug which sent electricity up his spine. He reciprocated the hug and they shared a quiet peaceful moment together. The entire time, Raven had her eyes closed and small smile on her face. She was contemplating something in her mind at the moment.

'Now would be the perfect time.' Raven thought.

"Gar?" Raven whispered shyly.

"Yeah Rae?" Beast asked. Raven looked at his face before she said three words.

"I love you." She said sweetly. Beast boy just smiled and hugged her again.

"I love you too, Rae. We're a family. I'm your brother and you're my sister." He clarified.

Raven frowned when she heard what he said. 'That's not what I meant.' Raven thought. She was going to clarify what she meant but was interrupted by Beast boy's tired voice.

"Well, I don't want to sound cruel or anything but I need some sleep. You should probably leave unless you want to be bored. I'll see you in a couple hours Raven." Beast boy then laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was already asleep due to his animal DNA. Raven let out a small disappointed sigh. She looked down at the sleeping changeling one last time.

"That's not what I meant, Gar. You're more than family to me." Raven then left the med bay through the sliding doors, leaving the sleeping changeling alone.

* * *

Raven walked into the common room with her Poe book in hand. She was trying to forget about the disappointment she just experienced in the med bay. She was walking toward the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of herbal tea when she heard a voice.

"Morning Raven, you woke up late today." Robin said as he smiled at her. Raven only looked up from her book and answered.

"Actually I have been awake since six thirty. I was in the med bay talking to Beast boy." Robin looked at her curiously.

"Why was Beast boy awake at this time? He never wakes before eleven." Raven just furrowed her eyebrows.

"The idiot tried to leave the med bay without anyone's permission. I found him sleeping in his room so I woke him up and made him go back to the med bay. After that we just talked for a while." She left out the part about the wound reopening.

Robin only nodded his head before he spoke again. "Oh, what did you guys talk about?" Raven shifted a little bit before she looked up at her leader.

"We talked a little about this Galtry guy and then he told me a little bit about his past." Raven saw Robin's eyes widen a little bit.

"No way! He actually told you about his past? You have to tell me, we need to know. This could help our investigation." Robin explained. Raven nodded her head.

"I agree. I'll tell you guys everything he told me once everyone is awake. I don't want to repeat it again. But Robin there is something that we will have to discuss afterwards. Something about his past is… complicated." Raven said with a stutter in the end.

"Okay Raven. I can wait for the others to wake up first. I'll just have to be patient. Did he tell you anything important about Galtry that we should know?" Raven shook her head.

"No, he didn't tell me anything about him yet. We didn't get too far in his past; he ended our talk after he told me something disturbing. I'll explain later." Robin only nodded his head. Raven was about to walk away to get her tea when Robin spoke again.

"Oh and Raven? We're having a team meeting later today once Beast boy wakes up. He needs to know about his predicament. He's not going to like it so I don't want it just being me and him. Don't forget, okay Raven?" Raven looked at him.

"Alright, I'll be there. He is going to need someone to comfort him once he hears the news." Robin smiled gently and walked toward the gym waving as he left, leaving Raven all alone in the common room with her book.

An hour later the common room doors swung open with Cyborg striding in, he was whistling a catchy tine he heard on the radio yesterday. He looked towards the couch and saw Raven reading a book with a mug of herbal tea by her side like every other day. He smiled as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Morning Raven, you hungry? I'm making waffles. "He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Raven didn't even look up from her book.

"No thanks Cyborg. I have my herbal tea, I should be fine." Cyborg smiled as he popped four waffles in the toaster.

"Okay Raven, it's your loss. They're delicious!" Raven just kept reading. She was waiting for Starfire to enter the common room so she could tell them everything Beast boy told her. A second later Raven got her wish. The alien princess floated through the door with a large grin on her face.

"Glorious day! Isn't it my friends?" Starfire shouted as she floated toward the couch. When she reached the couch Raven closed her book and got up. She turned toward her two friends.

"Good now that both of you are here, I can get Robin so we can talk about Garfield." Raven phased through the floor leaving two confused heroes.

"Friend Cyborg, what do you think she wants to say about Beast boy? By the way she was waiting for us makes it seem like it is bad news. Did we miss something last night?" Starfire was now looking her metal friend.

"I don't know why she wants to talk about BB Star. I don't think we missed anything last night, but I'm sure it's important if she was waiting for us like that." Cyborg was looking out the window at the morning sun; it looked like it was going to be another beautiful day in Jump City.

Silence echoed in the room as the two heroes waited for Robin and Raven to return. Just then a door slid open showing both the team leader and the mysterious empath. Cyborg and Starfire both looked at Robin expecting him to call a team meeting. Instead he just walked up to the couch and sat down next to his girlfriend, he then looked at the two confused Titans. He then realized they were waiting for them to speak.

"I'm not going to be the one talking. Raven has some things she wants to tell us about Beast boy's past. I think this will be helpful for all of us." The two heroes nodded their heads and then looked up at the waiting Raven. After getting their attention Raven began to speak.

"Alright, this morning I was talking to Garfield and we got talking about some things. Soon we started to talk about his past. You all should get comfortable, this could take a while."

Raven told them everything he told her only leaving out the disappointing ending. Once she was finished Raven looked at all her friend's stunned faces. Cyborg was the first to talk.

"Beast boy's an orphan? His parents died when he was three? Who was watching over him after they died? Did he tell you?" Raven only shook her head.

"No, Cyborg. He stopped talking after he told me about their death. I intend to learn more about his past later on, but at the moment I just am glad he shared this much with me; even though it was rather depressing." Raven looked toward her alien friend and saw what she expected. Starfire was crying silently.

"Friend Beast boy had a most terrible past, losing one's family is just heartbreaking. But believing that he could prevent it only makes it worse. He shouldn't have carried this burden all this time." Robin took a hold of his girlfriend and tried to comfort her. After a couple moments she calmed down a bit. Then Robin spoke.

"I didn't know his past was so terrible. I always thought he was born like that. I would have never thought a cure to a rare virus did that to him. That must be terrible knowing that you were normal once." Robin held his head low; he now knew that the happy, energetic Beast boy that he knew was just a cover for all the misery and pain Beast boy hid underneath. It broke Robin's heart; he didn't say this out loud though. He wanted his team to think Beast boy was still the same funny prankster that they all knew and loved. Raven spoke again.

"There's one more thing you all need to know, but I think Gar should tell you guys about it, not me. But it is incredibly important for you guys to know. It involves his health." The three other Titans looked at her strangely. They were wondering what she meant by his health.

"Okay, so is that all we are going to talk about? Because I definitely need some time to process all of this." Cyborg said. Robin agreed.

"Cyborg's right, we should all think about this for a while. We don't to seem different around Beast boy. We don't want him to think we pity him. We know him well enough to know how he will react. And one last thing, once Beast boy wakes up and settles in we are having a team meeting. We have to tell him about his charges against the city. I want all of us here so we can calm him down when he overreacts like I know he will. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good you are all dismissed." Robin said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen with Starfire following close behind.

Cyborg looked back toward Raven; he saw that she was shifting nervously. He walked up to her.

"Raven, are you okay? You seem very uncomfortable and nervous at the moment." Raven looked up at her tall friend.

"I'm fine Cyborg. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Cyborg smiled mischievously.

"Oh, thinking about your Beastie Boo. Aren't you Rae?" He joked which made Raven glare at him, but if he looked closely he could see a small blush.

"I'm going to tell you two things. One, don't call me Rae. Only Garfield can call me that. Two, I'm going to hurt you for teasing me about him when you said you weren't going to." Cyborg only laughed at Raven's anger.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood Raven, that's all. Y'all need to relax for a bit, get your mind off the subject of Galtry. We'll get him when he shows his face to us. It's not like he has a team of his own doing his bidding other than Dr. Light." Cyborg laughed at his little joke. Raven just smiled a little at her friend's optimism.

"I suppose you're right Cyborg. I'm going to go meditate now. It will help me calm down a bit. Thanks Cyborg." Raven said.

"Anytime Raven." He said this as he watched her exit the common room. Once he saw her leave, his smile disappeared into a frown.

'That girl has enough to worry about at the moment.' Cyborg thought as he headed towards the kitchen to talk to his other two friends.

* * *

(In the hidden mansion)

Galtry was sitting in his study waiting for the recruits to arrive. He received a phone call earlier this morning telling him that his team will be here by noon time instead of later on tonight. Once he heard the news he instantly called Ravager, he needed to debrief her about her team.

Galtry heard a soft knock on his study door; he turned around and saw exactly who he was waiting for. Rose Wilson was staring passively at the mid-fifty year old man. Galtry just smiled and waved his hand at her in gesture that told her to come in. Rose sat down in a comfortable leather chair as she waited for her employer to begin talking. Galtry got up from his seat and handed the mercenary a folder.

"Your team has been assembled, Rose. They will be here by noon time. I want you to study their files; it will help you work better as a team." Ravager only looked down at the folder and opened it. Inside there were only three files. Confused Ravager looked up at her employer.

"Hey what is this? There are only three files here. The Titans have five members; our team will only have four. I need one more member." Ravager demanded at her employer. Galtry seemed to know this was coming.

"You do have five members, Rose. He'll be arriving with the rest of them." Rose looked at him impatiently.

"Well are you going to tell me who he is?" Galtry just walked toward the brick fireplace. Once he was standing in front of the fire, he spoke again.

"I'll let him introduce himself. But I assure you, he will be a valuable member to your team." Ravager didn't seem to like this, she hated being left out.

"No, you are going to tell me who this guy is. I need to know my team members." Galtry didn't even look up at the mercenary; he kept his eyes fixated on the fire.

"You'll meet him soon enough. Just be patient Rose. I promise he won't disappoint you." He then turned from the fire and walked toward a bookcase as he spoke.

"Now about your team, you should study them better. I chose them for obvious reasons. Do you know what they are?" Ravager looked down at the files and noticed something they all had similar.

"Each one has a personal vendetta against a different Titan." Galtry looked across the study at his mercenary.

"Good, then you can see what I see. You should know your team will be very loyal. Each and every one of them wants some type of revenge against one of the Titans. The first one is Brother Blood. He doesn't normally work as a team member but he is making an exception for us. He wants revenge on his arch nemesis, Cyborg. He will cooperate with us. The second is Kitten. Not my first choice but since Starfire's sister Blackfire is in prison on a different planet we will have to make do. She is a stuck up bitch and hates not getting what she wants. Since Starfire is dating Robin, Kitten will be highly motivated to go against the alien princess. She doesn't have any powers of her own but she does have her father's mutated moths. The final is the dread dragon Malchior; he was hard to find. Unlike the other villains in Paris, he wasn't frozen. He was sent to a different dimension by the honorary Titan the Herald. But after my associate found the villain kid Wykkyd he found Malchior. We gave him an offer he couldn't refuse, revenge against Raven. That is your team Rose. I also brought some extra muscle, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. They will help lure the Titans out of the tower for you and your team."

The room was then filled with the noise of a buzzer; Galtry knew exactly what that meant. He smiled to himself.

"Ah, they have arrived. Shall we meet your new team, Rose?" Ravager just looked up at her employer and nodded.

Galtry and Rose walked down the hall toward the front door. Galtry swung open the door and saw his team standing there waiting to be let in.

"Welcome friends, come in we have much to discuss. If you would just follow me to my study we can get started." Galtry walked back toward his study with the team of villains following close behind. Rose looked at her team; the villains seemed very capable of doing a good amount of damage to the Titans. She then looked at her final team member. The man in front of her had jet black hair and pale white skin. His eyes were a dark emerald green and his face seemed to have an emotionless feeling to it. He had a large black cloak encasing his entire body making her not able to see beneath it. Something about this man gave Rose shivers like his aura casted a death like grip. Ravager didn't like this man.

Finally reaching the study, Galtry turned to his team. He looked at every single one of them and liked what he saw.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Nicholas Galtry. As you all know I have a task for you. I want all of you to fight the Teen Titans. Seeing that all of you are here I assume you accept the task." All five villains nodded their heads.

"Excellent, now that we have that over with I am going to assign a certain Titan to each and every one of you." Galtry looked down at the files for a second and then looked up at Brother Blood.

"Brother Blood, you will be going up against Cyborg. I understand you two have a certain quarrel that needs to be resolved. Do you accept who I have assigned you?"

"I most definitely accept. Cyborg and I have some unfinished business that needs to be attended to." Galtry only nodded his head. He then looked at Kitten.

"Kitten, you will be going up against Starfire. I know you have a burning hatred against the alien and want revenge against her for stealing your Robin and imprisoning Fang. Do you accept who I have assigned you?"

"Of course I do. That bitch will pay for taking away my Robie-Poo. My poor Fang, he's still frozen in Paris. Once I'm done with her I will…" She was cut short by Galtry placing a hand over her mouth. 'I knew there was a reason she was my second choice. She is extremely obnoxious.' Galtry lifted his hand away from her mouth and moved over to the next person in line which was Ravager.

"Ravager, I am assigning you Robin. You both are nearly equal in hand to hand combat. Also I am aware that you have a deep urge to fight your father's greatest nemesis. Do you accept who I have assigned you?" Rose nodded her head and a sinister smile came across her face.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear the words, 'you will be fighting Robin.' This is perfect." Galtry only smiled and headed toward the next one in line which was Malchior.

"Malchior, I am assigning you Raven. I don't even have to explain my reasoning for it. You already know why, don't you? Do you accept who I have assigned?" the paper man nodded his head.

"Indeed I do. Lady Raven will fall in battle." Galtry only nodded his head. He then turned to the final man in the room that has not been addressed.

"You know who you are assigned my friend. I know you will not disappoint." The man just nodded his head. Galtry walked away from the man as fast as he could he always hated being near that man. The air around him always seemed colder. Ravager then spoke out.

"Wait a minute; aren't you going to introduce yourself to all of us? We don't even know your name." The man looked at Ravager and the rest of the villains he was standing next to.

"My name has long been lost in time but you can call me Reaper." His voice was cold and emotionless. Ravager didn't really like his answer, she wanted more.

"Okay Reaper, so where do you fit in all of this? Everyone else on the team has some reason to be here except for you." Reaper only gave her a dark look.

"Believe me; I have my reasons to be here. Garfield and I have some things to talk about." his voice still sounding heartless. Ravager didn't relent; she had another question ready for him.

"So what are your powers Reaper? Other than your pale skin and creepy aura there doesn't seem to be anything special about you." All the other villains nodded their heads except for Galtry who looked at his heartless friend.

"Why don't you give them a demonstration Reaper? I think they all will be pleased with after that." Reaper only nodded his head. In an instant his eyes went pitch black and then he vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. A second later he was in front of Ravager with a large scythe like blade at her throat. Ravager didn't even have time to react as she felt the cold blade against her neck. Galtry then clapped his hands.

"Excellent work, Reaper, now if you don't mind please show them all of your abilities." Reaper released his blade from Ravagers throat and backed away a second later his scythe was engulfed in flames and his eyes were an orange crimson color. Once his eyes changed back to its original color the flames ceased to exist. He then looked at Galtry.

"Sir I think we should be doing this in a more open area. My powers could cause some great damage to your house."

"Good point. All of you follow me to the backyard; there is enough space out there." The villains walked out to the backyard and waited for the man to demonstrate the rest of his powers.

"I wanted you all to be out in an open space because the next powers I'm going to demonstrate can be extremely fatal. I would step back if I were you." All the villains backed up a couple of feet.

Reaper's eyes then turned ice blue and the ground around him began to freeze. The frozen land reached out to Kitten and crept under her foot. She let out a small scream when she felt a deep cold creep up her leg. Kitten ran to the far back of the group trying to stay as far away from the man as possible. Reaper's eyes turned back to its normal color but the ground was still frozen. He spoke once more.

"I have one last power that is my greatest weapon." Reaper walked up to a tree and took off his glove. He placed his bare hand on the tree and his eyes quickly flashed green. Within seconds the trees leaves began to decay and the branches break. The entire team of villains watched the man in front of them suck the life out of the tree. A minute had passed and the once thriving oak tree was now a rotting log. Reaper placed his glove over his hand again and faced his team.

"Now do my abilities please you, Ravager?" Ravager was silent; she couldn't find the words to describe what she just witnessed.

'I am standing in the presence of the god of death.' Ravager thought. She approached the man.

"You're not a human are you? You're Death itself." Reaper only looked at her and responded.

"That's right Ravager, I'm not human. But I am not the Death that you know of. I am a servant of him though. I am a Reaper; I do Death's bidding when he can't be around." Ravager looked at the man strangely; she was trying to see if he was telling her the truth. He seemed to know this.

"I assure you Ravager, I am not lying. But I'm not the only one of my kind; there are actually hundreds of us who serve him. If it helps you can think of us as demons except for the fact that we do not serve any of the demon lords, but we do know of them." His voice was still cold and heartless.

Ravager lifted her hand up and tried to reach out to the Reaper. Her hand fell on his shoulder, what she felt was solid but deathly cold like it was a corpse. She began to feel the chill ride up her hand forcing her to take her hand away from his shoulder. She looked down at her hand and could tell that her glove was slightly frozen. Ravager looked back the face of the creature in front of her. She couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe this. Why would you be here and want to help us against Beast boy and the Titan's? What is Galtry offering you?" Ravager asked

Reaper only looked toward his employer. "He promised me the life of a person I failed to take a long time ago." Galtry interrupted them.

"Alright now that everything is settled you all are free to go. Your mission will begin Wednesday morning. I want all of you here at eight thirty Wednesday morning don't forget it." Brother Blood, Kitten, Malchior and Ravager walked back inside the building and headed for the front door so they could leave. Galtry and Reaper were all alone in the backyard.

"You better give me what you promised Galtry. Because if you don't I will have to find another soul to take its place. Keep that in mind." Galtry frowned.

"Oh don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. This will go as according to plan. You will have the soul you were supposed to take all those years ago and I will have his parent's inheritance. We both have a mutual goal, we both want Garfield Logan dead." Reaper looked at the man in front of him.

"That we do, Galtry. That we do. But you are forgetting something. You owe me a soul as well. I saved your life after you were shot. I need two souls Galtry." Galtry's frown grew bigger.

"I told you, I will get you your souls. Just give me some time." Galtry then walked up into his mansion and closed the door. Reaper stood there for a few seconds before his eyes turned black and large cloud of black smoke engulfed him. Once the cloud cleared up he was gone.

* * *

(Back at the tower)

Beast boy woke up from his nap and found himself still in the medical bay. Slowly getting up Beast boy realized he was alone in the room. Now sitting up straight Beast boy did a big stretch that only made him wince in pain. His wounds were still sore even after Raven healed them a second time. After getting past the pain Beast boy looked around the room, on a chair was his doom patrol uniform with a letter on it. Beast boy got up from the bed and walked toward his clothes, picking up the letter Beast boy began to read.

_Beast boy, once you are dressed come down to the common room. We have things to discuss._

_-Robin_

Not knowing what Robin meant by that, Beast boy got dressed and started to head toward the common room. Once he reached the common room he saw that everyone seemed to be waiting for him, which only confused Beast boy even further.

"Uh, what's up dudes? Are we having a party or something?" He tried to joke. Beast boy had a large grin on his face but when he saw his teammate's expressions he knew this wasn't good. Robin began to speak.

"Beast boy we have some very important things to discuss with you."

* * *

**Another chapter finished, i hope you all like it. I felt like i needed some more BBRae in the story so i added some more in this chapter. Tell me what you all think.**

**-Greenhatred77**


	10. the news

Chapter 10: The News

As Beast boy walked up to the crescent moon- shaped couch he kept on looking at his team members suspiciously. All of his friends seemed to be staring at him, he couldn't figure out why but it didn't feel right. Finally reaching the couch Beast boy saw that Raven had saved him a spot next to her, sitting down Beast boy looked up at his team leader.

"Okay I'm here. What do you guys want to talk about?" His voice was saturated in curiosity.

"Beast boy you're under house arrest." Robin said quickly, trying to get this over with as fast as possible.

"I'M WHAT?" Beast boy shouted as he stood up from the couch. He looked at all his teammates who seemed to have expected this. Raven reached out her arm to grab his hand and tried to pull him back down to the couch but he refused. He looked back at Robin.

"Why?" Beast boy said in a near whisper, he was trying to stay calm.

Robin shifted uncomfortably; he knew Beast boy wasn't going to like this news.

"Beast boy, you have been accused of stealing a priceless artifact. The city wants you to stand trial for your crimes. They were going to throw you in a holding cell but we convinced the city that you would be placed under our watch and that you would be under house arrest." Robin looked at his green friend; he seemed to have been frozen in place. Beast boy's eyes were huge.

"What artifact? I don't remember any artifact, nor do I remember stealing anything." Beast boy said.

"Beast boy sit down, we'll tell you everything that we know about this." Robin explained. Beast boy sat down without question and waited for his leader to tell him everything.

Five minutes later, Robin had told him everything. "That's everything that we know about the situation." He looked at Beast boy who seemed to have gone completely pale.

"BB, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Cyborg asked as he watched his best friend just sit there and stare at their team leader. This wasn't how everyone expected him to be reacting. Cyborg was about to wave his hand in front of his green friends face when Beast boy finally exploded.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS? I have never seen a statue like that in my life. I would never steal anything. This is ridiculous. I'm innocent, you have to believe me." Beast boy said. Once she saw his reaction, Raven jumped up from the couch and grabbed him. She was attempting to calm him down.

"We believe you Gar. No one here thinks you stole the statue. Please, come back to your seat. You need to calm..."

"Don't tell me to calm down when I have every right to be this way. I am a being accused of a crime I didn't commit. The whole city probably thinks I'm a villain now, they probably don't trust me anymore." Beast boy yelled as he pulled away from her grip. He was beginning to hyperventilate and his body shift. Knowing what was happening Raven tried to calm him down again.

"Gar, don't think like that. We'll find a way to prove that you are innocent and the people will forgive you. This is only temporary. Please sit back down." She was now tugging at his arm, but he wasn't budging. Starfire cut in.

"Friend please, you should calm down. Being angry is not going to help your problem it will only make it worse. Please friend, for us." Beast boy looked at her; her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She didn't like seeing her friends so upset. Beast boy took in a deep breath and allowed Raven to bring him back to his seat. Once he sat down, he expected Raven to let go of his arm but she didn't. She kept her arm wrapped around his tightly. Her touch gave him a good warm feeling in the chest and it seemed to have calmed him down a bit more. But he still was upset. Robin was looking at the connected arms.

"Beast boy I'm sorry, I know this isn't the best news in the world but at least it will keep you safe from Galtry. He wouldn't dare invade the tower. And you can still leave the tower; you just have to be with one of us. You see it's not all that bad Beast boy." Robin said trying to cheer his friend up, but it didn't really work because Beast boy countered it immediately.

"Yeah and the people of Jump City hate me now. They won't see me as a hero anymore, only a new villain being carefully watched by a Titan." His voice was sad and dark. Robin tried again.

"Yeah but after we prove your innocence, everyone won't think of you as a villain but as a hero again." Beast boy looked up at his leader.

"I don't know Robin. What if we never find the evidence we need to prove my innocence? Then I'll be more of an outcast than I already am." Beast boy didn't have to clarify what he meant. His entire team already knew he was insecure about his green skin, eyes and hair. He didn't have to say it for them to know he hated being different than everyone else. Raven placed her hand on his back.

"That's not going to happen Gar. We'll find the evidence we need and everything will go back to normal." She brought her hand up to his head and used her fingers to comb through his green hair. She was beginning to lose control; her emotions were taking over her body.

'What the hell is going on with her? She is being very touchy lately.' Beast boy thought before his eyes rolled to the back of his head when she scratched behind his ear. He wasn't the only one to notice this, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were watching the entire scene play out. Cyborg and Starfire had smug smiles on their faces while Robin only looked at Raven oddly.

"Ahem." Robin interrupted. Instantly Raven dropped her hand from Beast boy's head and Beast boy's eyes came back to the front of his head. Once he had their attention, Robin began to speak.

"Okay? Now Beast boy do you understand what this means? You are not allowed to leave this tower without someone with you. If you do the police will throw you in jail. Please give me something that tells me that you understand."

"I understand Robin." Beast boy said with a slight growl. He was more relaxed than he was before but he still didn't like the situation. Robin smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you're beginning to understand the situation." Robin then looked at every single member of his team, everyone but Beast boy seemed relieved to have this team meeting over. He looked at Beast boy again and saw that the green young man was in thought. Thinking Beast boy was just trying wrap his head around the whole situation, Robin decided that this team meeting is officially over.

"Alright Titan's, that's all we needed to discuss. If there isn't anything someone wants to bring up then you are all dismissed." Three of the Titan's got up; Raven was still sitting down as she watched Beast boy's every move. Robin took notice of this as he followed Starfire and Cyborg toward the kitchen, he had a feeling something was going on.

Once everyone left the room, Raven took out her book and began to read. She didn't notice that Robin was still watching her from the kitchen. Robin turned to his girlfriend and best friend, at the moment they were talking about what they were going to have for dinner but once he cleared his throat he had their attention.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked. She was now looking at her boyfriend.

"Have you guys noticed something different about Raven lately? I mean she seems really attached to Beast boy for some reason. Am I the only one seeing this?" Robin arched an eyebrow when he saw his friend's expressions. "What?"

"It's about time you noticed that something was going on. She's been all over the grass stain lately." Cyborg saw Robin's expression change.

"You guys knew about this?" Robin was looking at Cyborg. "Yeah man we knew about it. I mean it's not hard to notice. I'm surprised it took you so long to notice it." Cyborg's face was twisted into a look of pride. He discovered something before the greatest detective's sidekick did. Starfire let out a small giggle, which caught both Robin and Cyborg's attention.

"What's so funny Star?" Cyborg asked. Starfire looked up at him and laughed again. "I find it funny that you are telling boyfriend Robin that it's not hard to notice this when you didn't find out about this until yesterday afternoon. It is very what is the word? Hypocritical." Cyborg looked embarrassed and it was Robin's turn to laugh.

"Shut up, man." Cyborg said as he felt even more embarrassed. This only made Robin laugh even more. After a minute Robin was finally done laughing.

"Sorry, Cyborg but you deserved it." Robin said between breaths.

"Deserve what?" Raven asked in her monotone behind Robin. All three Titans jumped, they didn't see Raven walk up to them. Robin turned around and looked at the mage.

"Hey Raven, we didn't hear you coming. We were um, just embarrassing Cyborg because he was acting like an idiot." Raven arched an eyebrow, she felt like there was more to it than that. She could sense that Robin was nervous at the moment.

"Oh? And what was he doing?" She saw Robin sweat a little bit. Not liking being in this position, Robin looked at the other two heroes behind him; both heroes were sporting grins and nudging him to go on.

"He was uh. He was acting as if he knew something obvious before I did but turns out he only found out yesterday." Raven's eyebrow rose up even higher as she watched her leader fidget.

"Okay and what was it that he knew before you did?" Raven could feel Robin become even more nervous. Cyborg and Starfire were both trying to hold back their laughter as they watched Robin fidget.

"I don't think you want to know what we were talking about." Getting Raven mad was the last thing he wanted. Raven was now frowning and then looked at the other two.

"You two told him. Didn't you? You two can't keep your mouths shut." Raven glared at the two heroes. Both Cyborg and Starfire went quiet and wide eyed.

"Um, we do not know what you are talking about friend Raven. What did we tell him?" Starfire tried to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You told him I love Gar." She said sternly. Her confession gave Robin the final confirmation to his suspicion.

"Hold up, Rae. We didn't tell him. He found out on his own, he only came to us to see if we noticed too; which we obviously did." Raven looked from Cyborg to Robin; the team leader only nodded his head.

"Cy's correct. I noticed some things different between the two of you over the years. You call him Gar instead of Beast boy, you spend a lot of time with him and you are very physical with him. You weren't very subtle Raven. It was only a matter of time before one of us came up with a conclusion." Raven seemed to be thinking it over in her head for a few moments before her face went back to its expressionless look. She sighed.

"I wasn't trying to be subtle, at least not anymore. I stopped trying to drop small hints to Gar a couple years back. The small things I did never seemed to get through his skull. It got even harder once Terra came back into the picture." Something behind her flew against the wall and shattered. "After a little while I gave him even bigger hints like being more physical and showing my affectionate side, but that still didn't work. And now I'm at the point of just telling him." Starfire floated up next to her dark friend.

"Have you actually told him how you feel?" Raven nodded her head but her eyes showed disappointment.

"I told him this morning that I loved him, but he misunderstood me." Starfire looked confused.

"Friend, I do not understand. How could he not know what you mean by saying that? Is there another meaning to the word love?" Raven looked at her alien friend.

"Starfire, he thought I meant that I loved him like a brother; that we were family. I tried to explain what I meant but he fell asleep." Starfire seemed to understand now. She only nodded her head sadly.

"I don't know what else to try that is still technically just friendly flirting." Raven said in a defeated tone. Robin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you just ask him out on a date? It seems like the best option at the moment." Raven looked up at her leader. She seemed to doubt this.

"I don't know about that Robin. It's not exactly the best time to be asking him out on a date. The city doesn't really like him at the moment and there is a crazy man coming after him." The Titans seemed to agree with Raven's reasoning until Cyborg butted in.

"Why don't you just go somewhere that isn't part of the city? That could work." Robin and Starfire were waiting for her to answer.

"I suppose that could work but I don't know." She still doubted this idea.

"Ah come on Raven. Are you afraid he'll reject you? Because I don't think he will." Robin said. She was about to respond when the doorbell rang before she could speak. All four Titans walked toward the master computer. After Cyborg pressed a couple buttons a security camera that showed the entrance door to the tower appeared, allowing the Titans to see who the visitor was. It was the Chief of Police, Jack Hendrickson.

"What do you think he wants?" Cyborg asked the others.

"Do you think he has changed his mind and wants to arrest friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked concerned.

"I don't think so Star. He came alone, if he wanted to arrest Beast boy he would have brought at least a couple of men. He probably just wants to talk. Let's see what he wants." Robin said.

All four Titans took the elevator down to the main hall so they could greet the police chief. Robin was the first one to greet Chief Hendrickson with an open hand.

"Good afternoon Chief Hendrickson, what are you doing here?" The chief shook his hand and spoke.

"How is Garfield? Is he awake yet?" He ignored Robin's question.

"Yes he is awake. What do you want with him?" Raven asked quickly.

"Good, I came here so I can talk to Garfield. I have some things to discuss with him in private. Please let me in so I can talk to him." Each Titan looked at each other before they all nodded their heads in unison.

"Okay Chief Hendrickson we'll allow it. Where would you like to talk to him? We could give you a private cell or something." The chief only shook his head.

"Whatever room he's in should be fine." The Titan's looked at him strangely.

"Um, he's in his room. Are you sure you want to go in that room? It's not as messy as it used to be but I would still consider it as a quarantined area." The chief only smiled.

"That will be fine. Now please can one of you please lead me to his room?" Raven walked up to him.

"I'll bring you there." The chief looked at her and smiled again. "Thank you, Raven." He looked at the other Titan's. "Thank you, I won't be too long." The others nodded as they watched Raven lead the chief into their tower.

"What do you think he wants to talk to BB about?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but he didn't seem like it was bad news. We'll just have to wait and see." Robin then looked out at the beautiful bay and his city. "It's a beautiful day." Robin said before he went back into the tower, with the other two following behind him.

* * *

Raven and Chief Hendrickson walked down the hallway quietly; they just got off the elevator. It wasn't until Raven spoke did the silence end.

"So, how do you know Gar?" The chief looked down at the young woman.

"I met him after we raided his uncle's house in search of him. Apparently Galtry had been physically abusing him for three years. We didn't know about it until a neighbor saw his uncle drag him away." Raven stopped walking. Seeing that she stopped, Hendrickson stopped as well and was watching her. She seemed to be trembling again.

"Did I hear you correctly? Galtry is Gar's uncle?" Under her hood, Hendrickson could see Raven's eyes darken. Realizing what was going on he spoke up.

"You guys didn't know. Garfield didn't tell you guys the man that is trying to kill him is his uncle. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Raven lifted up her hand in a stop talking gesture.

"No, it's alright. You didn't know he never told us. Apparently Gar doesn't trust us enough with his life." She spat the last part out. "His door is just around the corner. Once you're done talking to him, please find me in the common room. I have some things I want to say to him later." Hendrickson only nodded his head before he continued down the hall. He had a feeling that Garfield was going to be in trouble.

Raven went in the opposite direction; her emotions were going crazy at the moment. She was hurt and angry that Beast boy never told her the truth. It was a miracle that nothing was destroyed. Taking a deep breath, Raven got absolute control over her powers and emotions once again. Finally somewhat relaxed Raven walked toward the common room to wait for Hendrickson's return.

* * *

Beast boy was in his room lying down on his top bunk staring at the ceiling. He was trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. 'Alright I have my crazy uncle trying to kill me, the city thinks I'm a criminal and I'm under house arrest. This week can't get any worse.' Then another thought came back into his head. 'Oh yeah and Terra broke up with me. This sucks!' Beast boy was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He jumped down from his bunk and ran to the door. Expecting to see one of his friends on the other side of the door, Beast boy opened the door.

"Hey dude, what's…?" He trailed off when he saw who was standing outside his room.

"Hello Garfield, may I come in?" Seeing that Beast boy was frozen in place, he spoke again. "Don't worry Garfield; I'm not going to arrest you. I just want to talk to you in private." Beast boy seemed to calm down and allowed the police chief to enter his room.

"So uh, what do you want to talk about Chief Hendrickson?" Beast boy was watching the chief walk around his room; he seemed to be inspecting every inch of the room.

"Do you remember me Garfield?" Hendrickson asked without even looking at him. Surprised by the question Beast boy answered.

"Of course I do, Dude. You're Jump City's police chief. I've met you hundreds of times over the years." Not letting his eyes leave the man in front of him. Hendrickson shook his head.

"That's not what I meant Garfield. I mean do you remember me before you were a Titan?" Hendrickson was finally looking at him. Beast boy didn't know how to answer that question; he had a suspicion that the man in front of him knew more about him than just being a Teen Titan. He just realized the man has been calling him by his real name.

"Wait! You know my real name? Who the hell are you and how do I know you?" Beast boy said in a defensive tone.

"You should take a seat Garfield. I'll explain everything." Beast boy sat down on his bed and waited for the man to begin but he was still on edge.

"Do you remember how you escaped your uncle's mansion?" Hendrickson was sitting down in a chair that was next to Beast boy's desk. Beast boy became defensive; he never told anyone Galtry was his uncle.

"How the hell do you know about that? I never told anyone that, not even my friends. You're working for him aren't you?" Beast boy shouted. He stood up and was about to shift when the chief placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait Garfield, I don't work for your uncle. I'll explain myself after you answer my question." Hendrickson loosened his grip on the green man's arm and watched him relax and then sit down. After a long awkward staring contest, Beast boy answered the question.

"Yeah I remember; the police raided his house. I saw an opportunity to escape so I did." Beast boy had his arms crossed at the moment. Hendrickson nodded his head.

"Do you know how I know about Galtry?" Beast boy shook his head. "It's because I was there Garfield. I was the one who shot your uncle." Beast boy's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it.

"You're the cop that chased me down in the back yard? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hendrickson only smiled sadly.

"Because for the longest time I thought you were dead. It wasn't until you came to Jump City as a super hero did I know that you were alive. But by then you didn't recognize me. I figured you didn't tell your team about your past so I didn't say anything. I also figured that since Galtry was dead there was no point in bringing it up. But…" Hendrickson stopped talking mid-sentence; he was trying to catch his breath.

"But he wasn't dead. He went into hiding after he faked his death and began planning his revenge against me. So now you feel like it's the right time for you to tell me who you are." Beast boy added. Hendrickson nodded his head again.

"Exactly Garfield, now I must ask you something important. Do you remember the exact location of his mansion?" Hendrickson was hoping that he remembered. He watched Beast boy close his eyes and try to concentrate.

Beast boy opened his eyes again. "No I don't remember. I was never allowed outside of that damned room. All I remember is that it was surrounded by forest and that the closest house to it was nearly a mile away. I'm sorry that's all I remember." Hendrickson looked disappointed. He combed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Damn, you were our only lead. The report we filed out all those years ago has been…" He hesitated for a second. "Misplaced, back then everything was filed out on paper. So when we changed to electronic files, we found that several files went missing including the report on that day. Now that I know Galtry's alive, I think he stole those files to hide himself." Hendrickson stood up from his chair and reached his hand out to the green young man. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." Beast boy looked at him strangely.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Hendrickson looked at him; his eyes appeared to be rather sad.

"Because for the longest time I thought I had failed you; I thought that even though that evil man was dead, I didn't free you from his grasp. I thought that you died in that forest all alone from the wounds he conflicted upon you. I felt that I should have saved you. When I saw that you were alive and healthy seven years ago I thought that the guilt would be gone but it isn't. It's still there and I know why now. It's because that man is still alive and out there. I have to find this man, so we both can have the justice and peace we deserve. Do you understand Garfield?" Hendrickson looked at the door and then back at the green hero he had small tears in his eyes. Beast boy nodded his head before he walked up to the man and shook his hand again.

"Thank you, sir. I am grateful for your compassion. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way." Hendrickson placed a hand over Beast boy's before he spoke again.

"You shouldn't be the one that's sorry. You're the victim in this entire thing." Hendrickson broke the hand shake and stepped toward the door before he looked back at the green man once again. "Thank you for allowing me to talk to you. I have been meaning to do this for a long time; I'm glad I finally did. Goodbye Garfield, I'll see you when all of this is over." Hendrickson gave him a small smile before he walked out of the door. Beast boy took a deep breath before he sat back down on his bed; he had a lot more things to think about now.

Hendrickson walked into the common room, he noticed that everyone in the room was watching him carefully.

"I'm done talking to him. I'll be leaving now. Thank you for your time." Hendrickson then looked at Raven. "He is still in his room if you want to talk to him now." Raven nodded her head and got up from the couch intending on going to see Beast boy. The other three Titans watched the man walk toward the elevator and wave at them before the door closed. Once he left the other Titans just went back to what they were doing before he entered the room.

Beast boy was on his bead once again thinking about everything Hendrickson just told him. He felt incredibly guilty that after all these years Hendrickson still felt like he had failed him. He was interrupted once again when he heard another knock on his door. Getting up Beast boy walked toward the door. Opening the door he noticed it was Raven. A smile came to his face and his heart began to beat faster which confused him.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing here?" His smile began to fade when he saw that she had her hood up and her arms were crossed.

"We need to talk Garfield." Instead of waiting for him to invite her in, Raven walked toward his bed. Beast boy looked confused.

"Okay? What do you want to talk about Rae?" Beast boy noticed that his desk was a little messy so he tried to clean it up a bit because he had company.

"Let's talk about your extended family, more importantly your uncle." Raven said quickly. Beast boy jumped a little bit and dropped the scissors he was holding. Raven kept watching him carefully.

"Oh? What about my uncle?" Beast boy asked nervously. He still wasn't looking at the empath who was sitting on his bottom bunk.

"Well for starters do you have any uncles?" She was watching him closely from the bed. She could sense how scared he was at the moment.

"No, both my parents had no siblings." Beast boy lied. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Raven asked. Beast boy turned around and looked at her, he seemed to be sweating now.

"I'm positive." He said in a not so convincing voice.

"And Galtry has absolutely no relation to you?" She said. He felt his heart stop. 'Does she know?' Beast boy thought.

"Nope. He has absolutely no relation to me." Raven couldn't take it anymore she hated beating around the bush.

"Oh for crying out loud just tell me." Raven said sternly which surprised Beast boy on how quick she can change moods.

"Tell you what, Rae?" Beast boy asked he was still trying to act like he didn't know anything. This only made Raven even more frustrated.

"That Galtry is your uncle." Raven yelled. Beast boy's eyes went wide.

"How? How did you know?" Beast boy asked in a scared tone. Raven got up from her seat and walked toward the green hero.

"Hendrickson told me when I brought him up here so he could talk to you." Raven looked at the messy desk and noticed a small photograph of the team. "Why didn't you ever tell us Gar? Don't you trust the team? Don't you trust me?" She yelled. Beast boy bowed his head down in shame.

"Of course I trust the team, especially you. I guess I just never told you guys because I wanted to forget that part of my life. I wanted to forget who that man was." Raven looked surprised. She remembered what Robin said in the car ride back to the tower after the battle with Dr. Light. That Beast boy wanted to forget his past. 'I guess all that training Batman made him do is paying off.' Raven thought. Noticing that Beast boy was waiting for her to respond in any way, she made a gesture that told him to keep going.

"When I heard that he came back I knew that I shouldn't tell you guys that I was related to him because that was only going to make it more complicated." Raven was confused by this.

"I don't understand. Why would you two being related make it more complicated?" Her anger was slowly subsiding.

"Because I want him dead!" Beast boy said incredibly fast and in a sharp tone. Raven was shocked by his instant change of mood. Beast boy sighed and walked away from her. "I know that this team is against killing our enemies, but I can't let this one live. You don't know what he did to me. I can't forgive him for all the horrible things he had done and making him be my uncle only makes me want to do it myself." The more he talked the angrier he became. He could feel his blood pulsing through his body and his muscles shift and change. He knew what was coming and he tried his hardest to prevent his transformation, but he couldn't. Once Raven caught on to what was happening she quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the bed so he could sit down.

"Gar you need to calm down. Your anger is making you release the beast. You need to relax." Raven was once again sitting on the bed but this time she was trying to calm him down.

Beast boy was trying his hardest but he was failing, he could feel his skin grow fur and his fangs extend into sharp blades. His clothes began to stretch and sharp claws ripped his gloves. He opened his eyes and saw that Raven was still sitting next to him.

"Rae, you got to get away from me. I'm not safe to be around." His voice was becoming deeper and more feral.

Raven stayed by his side and held on to his arm tightly. Realizing that this wasn't working Raven began to chant her mantra. Eyes glowing white, Raven focused her powers on the changing hero. Diving into his mind Raven searched for the source of his anger. Once she found it she used her abilities to calm him down. Within seconds of her exiting his mind she found Beast boy slowly morphing back to his normal self. Opening his eyes, Beast boy noticed that he was still in his room and that nothing was destroyed. He looked over at the empath who was sitting next to him.

"Rae, what did you do?" Beast boy asked in astonishment. Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"I went into your mind and found the source of your anger. I had to calm you down somehow, that was the only option I had without hurting you." Raven looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad it worked. If it didn't I wouldn't know how to stop you."

"Thank you, Rae. If it wasn't for you I would have done some things that I would later regret. But I have a question." Raven was waiting for him to continue. "Did you see anything in my mind? Anything at all?" He was hoping she didn't.

"No, I didn't see any of your memories. I only saw what was angering you and that was your uncle. I didn't see his face either." Beast boy let out a breath of relief.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to see all the pain I experienced." The two heroes then went quiet, but it wasn't awkward it was a comfortable silence where two friends could just enjoy each other's company.

"Gar? You do know you have to tell the rest of the team about this, don't you? You can't keep this from everyone else. They deserve to know." Beast boy looked down at his now ripped gloves and sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I'll tell them at dinner tonight. Hopefully their as understanding as you are. You're not mad are you?" Beast boy looked worried.

"I'm not mad, Gar. I'm just disappointed that you never told us. It hurts when you keep things like this from us." He felt ashamed, having a girl disappointed with you is far worse than having them mad. Her face then turned stern. "Is there anything else that I should know about?" Beast boy quickly went into thought.

"I already told you about my disease and you now know that Galtry is my uncle, so when it comes to important secrets. I don't have any more that you should know about." Raven's face went back to neutral.

"Good, I don't want another repeat of today. I'd rather hear you tell me about your secrets instead of the chief of police." Raven took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before she got up. This didn't go unnoticed by Beast boy. 'There she goes again with all the physical contact. What is going on with her? I should ask her.'

"Hey Rae? Are you having problems with your emotions again?" Raven stopped halfway to the door. Slowly turning around she faced the changeling.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Beast boy was sitting down on the bed and was scratching the back of his neck. He was starting to regret bringing it up.

"Um, never mind then. I just noticed some things that are off about you lately." Raven arched an eyebrow.

"How so?" Beast boy began to avoid eye contact. She could feel Beast boy's embarrassment.

"It's probably nothing. It's just; I've noticed that you have been more physical." Raven's eyebrow went even higher.

"Physical? What do you mean by that?" She asked harshly, she thought he was insulting her. Beast boy let out a nervous laugh.

"Um, you know. You seem more comfortable with people being in your personal space than before. You also have been making more physical contact than before. You hug me more than you used to and you hold my hand a lot." Seeing Raven's eyes go wide he began to sweat.

"Um, actually it's probably just my imagination. Forget I ever said anything." Raven wasn't even listening anymore.

'He's finally noticed.' Raven thought. A small smile began to appear on her lips. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and slightly shake her.

"Yes?" Raven said in a neutral voice as she looked at the confused changeling. Stepping away from her he rubbed the back of his neck again. He traced the outlining of his uncle's initials.

"Um sorry, you seemed to have spaced out there Rae. Your eyes went wide and you didn't blink for a good minute. What were you thinking about?" He seemed curious. Thinking quickly Raven said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I was just thinking that I should meditate. I haven't meditated all day. I think I'll do it before dinner." Looking at the clock she noticed that it was almost four. She was in Beast boy's room for a good hour and a half. "I should get going. Dinner is going to be ready soon." Stepping through the door, Raven looked back at the still confused Beast boy. She gave him a wave goodbye before the door closed. Walking toward her room she allowed the small smile to return. 'It's about time you've noticed.' She thought.

* * *

(Back in Beast boy's room)

Beast boy stood there confused as he stared at his now closed door where his best friend once stood. He had a feeling that she wasn't telling him the truth, which was strange because she never lied to him. 'Yep, I was right. There is something strange going on with her, but what?' Coming up with no logical answers, Beast boy tried to forget about Raven's strange behavior but he found that he couldn't. He had to know why she was acting this way around him.

"Maybe the others know what's going on with her. I'll go ask them." Beast boy ran out of his door and went straight to the common room. He found the others in the kitchen making dinner, well mainly Cyborg making dinner. Starfire and Robin were just helping gather the ingredients for the dinner. The smell radiating from the kitchen told Beast boy that Cyborg was making an all meat meal. He felt his body cringe. Cyborg was the first one to see him.

"Hey BB, you're going to have to make your own dinner. I'm making my famous prime rib steak." A smile grew on Cyborg's face; he knew this was going to upset the grass stain. Beast boy had a scowl on his face as he walked up to the kitchen. He already forgot about the reason why he came looking for his friends.

"Dude, that is so not cool. The entire tower smells like murder. I can't eat my tofu in here when it smells like this." Cyborg started to laugh.

"Well then you'll just have to eat it somewhere else. This is a tofu free zone; I don't want that nasty stuff near my meat." Beast boy walked to the fridge as he mumbled something. When he opened the fridge his eyes went huge. He looked back at his best friend who was watching him with great amusement.

"What's the matter BB?" Cyborg asked in fake concern. Beast boy narrowed his eyes.

"This is not funny dude. You stocked the entire fridge with meat. Where is my tofu?" He asked in a low growl. Robin and Starfire were watching the entire thing from the counter

"I don't know what you're talking about, man. I didn't touch your tofu. It should be in there somewhere. You'll just have to look deeper." Cyborg's grin was growing even larger. Mumbling to himself again, Beast boy began to dig through the meat. He finally found what he was looking for in the far back corner of the fridge. But when he pulled it out he was disappointed.

"Dude, you pushed my tofu too far back. It has freezer burn now. Now I don't have a dinner. What the hell?" Beast boy yelled as he let out his frustration. Cyborg frowned, that wasn't his intention. He just wanted to mess with the grass stain not make him starve.

"Oh crap, sorry man. I didn't mean to ruin your food. I was just messing with you like always. I was trying to lighten up the mood. You were pretty down this afternoon." Cyborg said apologetically. Beast boy sighed.

"It's alright I guess. At least you tried to make me feel better. I'll just have cereal I guess." Beast boy said softly as he was trying not to make his friend feel anymore guilty than he already was. He went back into the fridge and found a half gallon of soy milk; after pouring the soymilk and the cereal of his choice into a bowl Beast boy walked toward the counter where Starfire and Robin talked silently. Both Titan's looked up from their conversation when they saw Beast boy sit down next to them. Robin was the first to talk.

"Hey Beast boy. What have you been up to? You haven't left your room all day." Beast boy looked up from his cereal and made eye contact with his leader.

"I had a talk with the Chief of Police for a while and then Raven came in. So I talked some more." Each Titan other than Beast boy looked at each other and smiled. Beast boy looked at each of them strangely.

"Oh and what did you guys talk about?" Robin asked in amusement.

"Well, the chief asked me a lot of questions about my past. He then said that he knew me before I became a Titan, which surprised me. And finally he asked me if I knew where Galtry was hiding. I said no." Robin nodded his head in understanding. He took all this information into consideration, but he was more interested in the talk he had with Raven.

"And what did you and Raven talk about?" Cyborg asked as he walked toward the counter. He looked at the other two and they all smiled at each other. Beast boy was getting the strange feeling that they knew something.

"She came to my room to talk about someone from my past that's all. She was a little upset with me for not telling her or you guys about it." He just remembered something Raven told him to do. "Which reminds me, I have to tell you guys something later when Raven gets here." He noticed that their smiles grew even bigger.

"Okay? And what is it you have to tell us? Does it involve anyone we know?" Robin said with a knowing smile. Beast boy was beginning to feel uncomfortable. 'What is going on with everyone?'

"Um, actually it does. It has to do with how I know Galtry." When he said this he noticed that all his friend's smiles had dropped.

"Oh, we weren't expecting that. We thought you were talking about something else." Starfire said in a matter- of- fact tone. Beast boy kept looking at them strangely. Finally he spoke his mind.

"Alright guys what is going on? First I notice that Raven has been really touchy feely with me lately and now you guys keep asking me questions about what Raven and I talked about. And the entire time you asked me these questions you all kept looking at each other with these creepy smiles. But when I tell you guys something important, you all look disappointed. What is going on with everyone?"

"Wow, hold up Beast boy. Believe me, we're glad that you're actually going to tell us about your past. We really are. We just thought you two were talking about some things that were more… intimate." Robin explained. Beast boy went bug eyed.

"Intimate? What is that supposed to mean? Is there something I should know?" Beast boy asked loudly. Robin and the others avoided eye contact with him.

"Um, maybe you should ask Raven that. She can answer your questions better than any of us." Cyborg said. Beast boy looked confused.

"Okay then? I'll go ask her right now." Beast boy said as he turned around and headed back to the door.

"Hey when you're done tell her that dinner is ready." Cyborg shouted. Beast boy just waved his hand in response. When the door closed Robin looked at Cyborg.

"Do you think that was a good idea Cyborg? Raven might get mad at us." Robin said hesitantly. Cyborg shook his head.

"He already knows something is going on with her. He said so himself. Maybe he asking her directly will give her the confidence to get things moving. I mean it's about time." Cyborg said with a confidant smile.

"Says the guy that didn't notice anything going on between those two until yesterday." Robin said with a sly smile. Cyborg gave him a glare.

"Why can't you let me have my moment?" Cyborg asked annoyed. The other two laughed.

* * *

(In Galtry's mansion)

Galtry was in his study looking at old police reports. He was looking for something or more importantly someone.

When he found what he was looking for he smiled. Pulling out the file he glanced at the police report. The file read.

_Date: March 25__th__ 1998_

_Location: 277 Morningside Road, Bellingham California._

_Report: Suspect known as Nicholas Galtry shot and killed by Officer Jack Hendrickson after attempting to conflict more harm on a minor. Police raid of suspect's mansion had found nothing suspicious other than the chamber Officer Hendrickson Found the suspect and victim in. Minor identified as Garfield Mark Logan. Parents Mark and Marie Logan are known to be deceased. Victim's current whereabouts unknown. Due to large amounts of blood loss the victim is reported as deceased. Filed out as a standard child abuse case. End of report._

At the bottom of the report there were several pictures. Some were pictures of his mansion, some were pictures of Beast boy's room and others were pictures of Galtry lying on the floor with blood pouring out of his back. The final picture was of a young man in a police uniform with his name written under it. Galtry smiled even more. He went to his computer and typed in the name. Hendrickson's entire police file appeared on the screen as well as his current residence.

"I'll have to thank that low ranking officer I bribed for the access to the Jump City Police archives. Well, well what do we have here? You have been promoted to Chief of Police. Congratulations are in order it seems. I suppose Reaper and I should pay you a visit." Galtry picked up the glass of wine he had sitting next to his desk and raised it up in the air in a congratulatory fashion. "To the Chief of Police." Galtry said before he began to let out his dark laugh.

* * *

**This chapter took forever to write. I'm not completely satisfied with it but it will have to make due for now. i hope you all like it.**

**-Greenhatred77**


	11. the good and the bad

Chapter 11: The good and the bad

When Beast boy stepped through the door into the hallway he couldn't help but lose himself in his thoughts. What his friends just told him completely blew his mind. They seemed to think there was something going on between him and Raven. 'There isn't anything going on between us. We're just friends.' Beast boy thought as he continued to walk down the hall. 'Then why does everyone else think we are something more? Why has Raven been acting extremely affectionate around me lately? Could they be right and know something I don't?' His mind countered. He stopped for a moment and grabbed his head as he let out a frustrated grunt. These thoughts were giving him a headache, he needed release and there was only one person who could help him calm his mind, Raven. So here he was walking to her door, going to ask her a question that could possibly tarnish their platonic friendship.

The closer he got to her door the more he felt his heart beat faster and his body shake nervously. Like before he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. These feelings always came up whenever he was near the empath, even before Terra. But as of lately they had become even more intense than before, like something had changed inside of him.

He stopped walking when he reached his destination. There it was the door with the name 'Raven' engraved into it. He stared at the door for several minutes without moving, his legs were frozen in place and he couldn't muster the courage to knock on her door. After taking a deep breath Beast boy lifted his fist up to her door and prepared himself to knock. Tapping the door twice Beast boy waited for the empath to respond.

"Who is it?" Beast boy heard from within her room. She sounded calm and relaxed. 'She must have just finished meditating.' Beast boy thought.

"It's Beast boy, can you open the door?" Beast boy said trying to sound as calm as he could. Within seconds the door was open revealing a hoodless Raven. Beast boy could have sworn he saw a small subtle smile on her lips.

"Hello Gar, did you want something?" Raven said calmly. For some reason he found her to be more beautiful than the last time he saw her; only a half hour ago. Just seeing her made his heart beat a little faster. 'What is happening to me?' Beast boy thought.

"Um yeah, Cyborg wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." Beast boy said nervously. Raven watched him with amusement.

"Is that all you came here to say?" Raven deadpanned. Beast boy looked at her for a second before he started scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, no… Raven can we talk?" Although it was a simple question he felt like he was going to pass out just by asking her.

"Alright Gar, we can talk. Why don't you come in? We can talk in there." Raven said softly, she could sense how nervous he was. 'Whatever he wants to talk about must be very important to him.' Raven thought to herself.

Walking back into the room, Raven waited for him to follow her into her dark sanctuary. She took a seat on her queen sized bed and watched him approach her. Raven could feel her cheeks warm up a bit when she saw him approach her. Something about them being alone in a dark room had ignited something inside her. She was sure it had something to do with one of her emotions. She quietly watched him inspect her room; he seemed to be trying to see if anything in the room had changed. The room hadn't changed much over the years, she still had her large bookcase filled to the brim with tomes and stories, her marble statues still watched her in the dark, her desk that held her enchanted mirror pressed against the wall, and the chest that kept her most dangerous and prized possessions still sat in the corner of the room.

Finally he sat down next to her leaving a large space in between them much to Raven's dislike. Slowly and quietly Raven moved closer. She smirked when she realized he didn't notice her advancements.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Raven asked trying to break the silence. Beast boy just gave her a look that told her that he was uncomfortable about something.

"I uh… I want to talk about our relationship." Beast boy stuttered.

Raven's eyes slightly grew wider and she could feel her chest begin to tighten with excitement as her heart began to pound against her chest. 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' She thought.

"Wh…What do you mean, Gar?" Raven said nervously, hoping what he said meant what she thought it meant. Beast boy looked straight into her eyes and replied.

"Is there something going on between us? Other than us being friends?" He said quickly. Raven suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. The only thing she could possibly do at the moment was to stare at the man she had loved for so long with wide eyes. His gaze never leaving her face.

"Raven, is there something going on between us that I should know about?" Beast boy asked her. Raven slowly opened her mouth but nothing came out. Beast boy wasn't sure what this meant.

Briefly looking away from the empath, Beast boy looked over at her desk. He could see several things lying on top of it. He could see that her mirror no longer sat on top of the desk but was hidden. 'Probably to prevent tourists from going on a crazy field trip.' He mentally laughed to himself as he remembered his trip with Cyborg into Raven's mind all those years ago. It was replaced by two framed photographs. In the darkness he could only make out the image of one of the photographs. It was a recent photograph of the team, his family. The other photo was too far away for him to clearly make out in the dark. There was only one person in the photograph but he couldn't see if the figure was male or female. 'Who is that?'

"Gar." Raven said from beside him bringing him out of his thoughts. As he was distracted, Raven was recollecting herself and emotionally preparing herself for what she was about to tell him.

He looked back toward the girl sitting beside him and he felt like something was different from just a couple seconds ago. 'Was she sitting this close to me a second ago?' He thought as he noticed that their faces were slightly closer than before.

"Gar." Raven repeated in a whisper as she slowly brought herself closer to him. "I think it's time I explain what's been going on." Beast boy nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"You know you're my best friend right?" She asked. She figured this was the best place to start. Once again Beast boy nodded his head.

"Of course I do Raven. We've been through a lot together over the years and all of it has brought us closer together." He said as if he didn't doubt it for a second. "But what does this have to do with what I asked you?" He asked. Raven slowly brought herself closer to him once again making their bodies only inches away from each other. She was tempted to close that distance completely.

"It has everything to do with your question." She explained. Beast boy's expression quickly turned to confusion.

"Raven, I don't understand." He said. Suddenly he felt something brush up against his leg. Looking down he could see Raven's pale white leg pressed against his. Just by her touch his body instantly tensed up and his heart rate increased drastically which he thought wasn't even possible. He began to feel heat rise to his face and he quickly turned his head away from the empath to hide his blush. 'What the hell is happening? Why am I feeling this way?'

Raven allowed the small smile to return to her face as she watched his reaction. She could sense that he was incredibly nervous and confused. She brought her hand up to his chin and turned his head back toward hers. Within seconds she was captivated by his emerald gaze.

'This is it Raven. Now or never, we can do this.' Love whispered in Raven's head.

That was all the encouragement Raven needed. She began to bring her face closer to his at a slow pace, their faces only centimeters apart. Feeling his warm breath brush against her skin sent electricity down Raven's body. 'Oh Azar it's about to happen. It's really going to happen.' Raven thought happily before she closed her eyes completely, clearly preparing herself for what was to come.

To her surprise it never came. Opening her eyes she noticed that the changeling was no longer sitting by her side but was by her window staring at her with fear in his eyes.

"Gar, what are you doing over there?" Raven asked trying to hide her hurt and disappointment. Beast boy just kept on looking at her with his wide eyes. "Are you going to answer me?" Raven said in an almost desperate tone.

"Raven what? What were you trying to do?" He asked her hesitantly. Raven's face saddened and she turned away from him when she heard what he said. 'He doesn't feel the same way.'

"I'm sorry Gar. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I just got carried away." Raven said sounding defeated. Beast boy stood frozen in place and watched the empath sulk in his rejection. He slowly took a breath.

"I don't understand. Why did you try to kiss me?" Raven turned back towards the green changeling and gave him a sad smile.

"Are you really that oblivious?" She asked softly. Beast boy nodded his head at her question. Raven let out a sigh and stood up from her bed. She slowly walked up to the changeling.

"Everybody else can see it, why can't you?" Raven asked him as she stood in front of him.

"See what Raven? What does everyone see that I don't?" Raven placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"That I'm in love with you." She said in a near whisper. She held her breath as she waited for the inevitable rejection. Beast boy didn't say anything. Instead his body froze in place and his skin paled drastically as he stared at the woman standing in front of him. His brain was having trouble registering what he just heard. 'Did I hear that correctly? She said she's in love with me? No I must be hearing things. Yeah that's what happened.' He thought.

Having his color and motor skills come back Beast boy let out a nervous laugh and stepped away from the empath. Raven frowned and crossed her arms. 'Great he's laughing at me.'

"Ha, that's funny Raven. I thought I just heard you say that you love me." He said. Her face softened a little and she resumed her dejected demeanor.

"That's because I did. Gar I'm in love with you." She repeated as she stepped toward him once again. This time Beast boy's heart skipped a beat and he could feel his whole body tense up once more. His eyes grew wide and his mind went blank. It took him nearly a whole minute to realize he was capable of speech. He tried to think of something to say but he could only think of one question.

"You're in love with me?" He finally asked. His legs were beginning to shake. Raven nodded her head and gave him another sad smile.

"Yes Gar, I'm in love with you." Beast boy didn't know what to do at the moment. His mind quickly went into turmoil and his heart was beating at an incredibly fast rate. The only thing he could possibly think he could do at the moment was to take Raven's hand. Which he thought was crazy. He reached out to hers and she did not resist. Giving her hand a light squeeze he looked at her face and tried not to show how freak out he was.

"How long?" He asked. Raven gave him a questioning look. Seeing that she didn't understand his question he rephrased it. "How long have you been in love with me?" His voice trailed by the end of his question. Raven looked away.

"That isn't important. I love you and that's all that matters." She said quietly as she stared at the photograph Beast boy couldn't make out earlier.

"I want to know. How long Raven?" He asked in a soft voice, trying his hardest to stay calm and not start shouting. Raven turned her gaze back to his and sighed.

"Ever since the Malchior incident, when you came to my door to console me after that dragon broke my heart. You actually comforted me and made me feel like someone actually cared about me. After that I began to feel things. Things I thought I wouldn't ever feel, feelings for you. At first I dismissed them and figured they were nothing more than a small attraction to you. But after months of denial I came to realize that it was something more. I realized that I love you."

Beast boy looked at her in disbelief. "Raven that was nearly five years ago. Are you telling me that you have been in love with me for five whole years and you never said anything?" He nearly shouted. This information sent him over the edge. Raven didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her head. Beast boy let go of her hand and stepped away from her. He began to pace around the room.

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you ever tell me?" He yelled as he kept on pacing, no longer caring about having a leveled head. Raven quickly grew tired of his pacing and walked toward him. She grabbed his wrist in a firm grip and forced him to stop. He looked at her face and saw the pain of his rejection reflecting back at him like a mirror. He could see that she was trying to hold back tears. 'She never did like people seeing her cry.' He randomly thought.

"I tried telling you. Dozens of times in fact. I've been giving you hints for years now. Did you really think all the times I tried to get close to you and show you my affectionate side was because I wanted us to be just friends? Everyone else knew I had feelings for you. You were the only one that thought we were just friends." She said raising her voice slightly. Beast boy looked at her, his eyes were still wide and Raven could sense great amounts of confusion radiating off his body. He quickly looked away from her and stared at the bed. 'I need to think this through.' He thought.

Getting free from Raven's grip, he walked back toward the bed. Sitting down he put his head in his hands. His thoughts went back to his memories with the empath for the past five years. Looking back he saw all the private talks they had together on the roof, every time she watched over him during missions, and every time she tried to get closer to him when the team didn't have a villain to fight. He remembered how she would always sit next to him at the dinner table and when he was on the couch either playing videogames or watching a movie. She would always sit next to him quietly either reading a book or meditating. He also remembered on several occasions he would catch her stealing glances at him. Every moment, every memory he looked through gave him the same conclusion. Raven had been trying to get him to notice her in a more intimate way.

"How did I not see the signs?" Beast boy asked no one in particular, his voice cracking with confusion. Raven watched him from where she stood not knowing what she should do. Lifting his head from his hands he looked back at the empath and he seemed to be unsure about what he was about to say.

"If I had known about this sooner… I would have done something about it." He said. His voice saturated in confusion and regret.

Raven's heart jumped a little and her eyes grew slightly when she heard what he said. "What are you saying Gar?" A hint of hope could be seen in her eyes as she asked this. "Are you telling me that you have feelings for me?" Her body language had changed completely as she now had a sliver hope that their feelings were mutual. Beast boy looked away and grabbed his head again, his headache was coming back but it was now more intense.

"I don't know… Maybe." He let out a loud groan and shut his eyes tight. "I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm feeling and it's freaking me out. I've never felt this way before." Beast boy confessed. Raven sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Can you explain to me what you're feeling?" She asked. Her entire body was shaking with anticipation at this point. Beast boy lifted his head and emptied his lungs, he seemed to be shaking.

"I don't know how to explain it, Raven. I guess… I could say these feelings are the most powerful emotions I've ever felt. What I felt for Terra doesn't even compare to what I'm feeling right now. With her I felt happy and content. I could understand those feelings. But these feelings… they are so intense and it feels like they are consuming me. Just thinking about them makes my heart race. I don't understand what I'm feeling Rae. What am I feeling?" Beast boy pleaded. He was feeling so confused and he needed closure. Raven felt her heart jump in her chest. A small smile began to come across her lips. She placed her hands in her lap.

"I'm not the expert when it comes to these things, you know that Gar. Starfire is the expert in this area." Beast boy looked at her in defeat. Raven just kept on smiling as she continued. "But I don't need to be an expert to know what you're feeling Garfield." Beast boy's expression instantly changed.

"What is it Rae? Why am I having these feelings?" Beast boy asked her almost impatiently. Raven brought her hand and placed it over his heart. She could feel how fast his heart was beating at the moment. Feeling his heart beat sent shivers up and down Raven's body as she tried to memorize the feeling. Beast boy raised his hand and grabbed her wrist, not in a harsh way but in a gentle way. Raven looked up from her hand and saw that is face was now soft and was waiting for an answer from her. She took a deep breath.

"It's the same feelings I've had for five years." Raven said, her smile never leaving her face. His mouth fell open and he just stared out into space. He was suddenly at a loss for words. 'Is she saying I'm in love? WHAT?'

Finally finding his words he began to speak. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Mmhmm." Raven sounded as she nodded her head. Beast boy looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're saying I'm in love? No, that's crazy! I can't be in love. I just got out of a relationship two days ago. I can't already be having these types of feelings." He said in denial. He turned away from Raven and got up from the bed and approached her desk. "This isn't happening." He said to himself.

'I can't be in love with Raven. She is like a sister to me, right?' He thought to himself.

'I don't think so dude. You two have always been really close and you've had a crush on her since you met her. You're not going to deny that are you?' His conscience retorted.

'Shut up!' He yelled back. He quickly got out of his thoughts and faced the desk he was standing next to.

He looked down at the photograph he couldn't make out earlier and noticed that it was a photo of him standing proudly outside the comic building in Tokyo. He couldn't believe it; he thought he lost this photo years ago. 'Raven's had it this entire time. A tad creepy, but it's nice to know she has kept it and had it framed.' he thought. He could feel his chest swell up just at the thought of her. It was the best feeling he ever had. He nearly gasped when the realization hit. 'Maybe I do love her.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Slowly turning around he wasn't prepared for the two hands that were now pulling his head towards their owner. Before he could push away he felt something soft and warm force itself against his lips. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Raven had ambushed him into a kiss. She had her eyes closed and her arms were now wrapped around his neck. The feelings that washed over him were intense. He never felt so terrified and excited at the same time before. He never felt such passion. Before he could even think about reciprocating it ended.

He looked down at the woman who had just kissed him and felt his face heat up even more. Looking at her face he noticed that her face was completely red and she had the largest smile he ever saw on her face. She looked beautiful.

She was looking back at him and she nearly laughed. His face was completely flushed and his eyes just stared at her. Even though he didn't kiss her back, Raven felt electricity run down her body as their lips met. Her heart was still beating incredibly fast from the kiss even though it ended several seconds ago. She found that she wanted to kiss him again.

"How do you feel now?" Raven asked. Beast boy rubbed his hand against Raven's cheek, her head started lean into his hand. He tried to find the words to describe what he just experienced. He cleared his throat.

"Raven that was… that was incredible. The feelings that came after, they were the best feelings I've ever had. Raven, I think you might be right."

"Say it." Raven said, the smile never leaving her face.

Beast boy brought his hands down to Raven's waist and pulled her slightly closer. "Raven, I think I love you." He said, sounding completely astonished about this revelation. Raven's eyes began to tear up and she quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Beast boy let out a small laugh and hugged her back.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Raven said as she squeezed him tighter, never wanting to let him go. 'Oh Azar, it's finally happened.' She thought happily.

Raven loosened her grip and looked up at the man that loved her. She noticed that he was already watching her with his emerald eyes. She was thoroughly pleased when she saw that his eyes once again shown innocence and peace.

"We should probably get going. Dinner is ready and everyone is probably waiting for us." Beast boy said breaking the comfortable silence. Raven nodded her head.

"You're right we should. But we're forgetting something." A hint of playfulness could be found in her voice. Beast boy gave her a confused look.

"What?" Raven smiled and brought her face closer to his.

"This." Raven whispered before she kissed him passionately on the lips, her arms wrapping around his neck the second time that day. Her heart burst with emotion when she felt him kiss her back with just as much passion. Her legs felt like jelly and she nearly fell to the ground if it wasn't for Beast boy holding her up by the waist. She broke the kiss and gave him the most caring smile she could muster.

"I love you Gar." Raven said softly.

"I love you too, Raven." He said with a toothy grin.

Getting out of his grasp Raven began to walk to the door. When the door slid open Raven turned back toward her love.

"Come on, Gar. The others must be getting hungry. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Her voice sounding almost giddy. She quickly vanished around the corner leaving Beast boy alone in her room just staring at the now closed door.

'Dude, I'm in love with Raven.' He thought before he looked around the room one last time. He smiled when he saw his framed photograph.

"Nothing wrong with that." He said to himself before he too exited the empath's room silently whistling to himself.

* * *

(In the common room.)

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were all around the dinner table, silently watching the common room door. They had been doing staring at the door for nearly five minutes waiting for their other two companions to join them. All three of them hoped that when they did arrive they wouldn't be just friends but something more. Not being able to take the silence any longer Cyborg spoke up.

"BB's been gone a long time. Do you think Raven finally told him?" He asked no one in particular. Robin shook his head.

"I don't know Cy; if she did I hope Beast boy took it well." Robin said, his eyes never leaving the door.

"Oh friends, I can only hope that friend Beast boy shares the mutual affection with Raven. I fear that if she is rejected she will be heartbroken. I don't want to see my friend in pain." Starfire said her voice dripping with worry. The other two heroes nodded their heads taking their gazes off of the door. Just then the common room door slid open with a loud swishing noise. Within seconds all three sets of eyes were back on the door. They saw Raven walking toward them, alone.

All three heroes turned their gaze away from the empath and they felt their hearts grow heavy with grief. They didn't see that she was currently smiling. As Raven approached them she could feel sadness and disappointment radiating off of her three friends, her smile instantly disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked in her monotone. Starfire looked up from the table; she seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry friend." Starfire said between sniffles. Raven arched an eyebrow. She was about to ask her what's going on when she heard the door to the common room slide open. Her smile returned and she looked toward the door. Her heart fluttered when she saw Beast boy walk up to the table with his large toothy grin planted on his face. Their eyes instantly met and they both slightly blushed. Turning his gaze towards the table he addressed the others.

"What's up dudes?" He said happily. He then noticed that everyone was now glaring at him except for Raven, who was now watching the other three. He walked up to his new girlfriend and whispered in her ear.

"What's up with them?" Raven turned her gaze back toward her boyfriend and replied.

"I can feel disappointment and anger coming off of them, but I don't know why." She whispered back before she quickly kissed him on the lips. Seeing this, the other's expressions quickly changed to shock and surprise. Beast boy quickly reciprocated and walked toward the kitchen leaving the others to stare at Raven. Noticing their staring Raven sat down and looked at the others. She quickly went back to her stoic composure

"What?" She asked. Even though she already knew what this was about. She noticed that Starfire was now gripping the table tightly and biting her lower lip in an attempt to contain her excitement. Her suspicions turned out to be accurate.

"You kissed the Grass Stain? Does this mean what I think this means?" Cyborg asked. Raven held her stoic composure as she filled an empty glass up with water and took a sip. Putting down the glass Raven turned to look at the others and smirked when she saw how they were all impatiently waiting for her to answer the question.

"Yes, it's exactly what you think it is." Raven said proudly while allowing her smile to return as she turned to look at the changeling who was at the moment making a salad, since all his tofu was ruined by freezer burn. Raven heard a chair hit the ground and a loud happy scream echoed through the room. Before she could protest, Raven was enveloped in a tight embrace from the local alien.

"Oh friend Raven, I am so happy for you. You have finally told friend Garfield about your feelings and he has accepted your proposal. You two will be happy forever and will have many small bumgorfs." Starfire said cheerfully has she squeezed her friend tighter.

"Thanks…Starfire…Can't…breathe." Starfire let go of her goth friend and looked at her apologetically.

"I am sorry my friend, I did not mean to hurt you. I am just so happy that you and friend Beast boy are now the couple." After catching her breath Raven looked up at her best friend and shook her head.

"It's alright Starfire; I should have expected that coming." Cyborg and Robin walked up to the empath and congratulated her.

"Way to go Raven. I knew you could do it." Cyborg praised, Robin just nodded his head and gave Raven a soft hug. Starfire insisted on reciting one of the Tameranian poems but the idea was quickly shut down.

Beast boy returned to the table and saw all the commotion, he made eye contact with Raven and she just smiled and shrugged. He was soon pulled into his own tight hug when Starfire saw him. For the next several minutes the team congratulated the new couple. Finally calming down the entire team sat down at the table.

"Let's eat." Cyborg announced before he dug into his own steak, the others quickly agreed and ate in almost complete silence. Every once in a while Raven would take small glances at the green changeling sitting next to her, she still couldn't believe that he was finally hers. She sighed happily as she took another bite of her well-cooked steak.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, mainly there was some small talk, a few jokes and every once in a while the others would tease the new couple. Raven would always roll her eyes and turn to look at her boyfriend who would always have some snide remark ready.

At the end of dinner Raven turned her body completely towards her boyfriend and tapped his shoulder. Beast boy turned to look at her to tell her he was listening.

"Gar, you told me you would tell them at dinner." She whispered. Beast boy's face instantly fell as he remembered what he promised Raven back in his room. He was not looking forward to this conversation. Clearing his throat he got the others attention.

"Um guys? There's something you all should know." Beast boy said in all seriousness. The room instantly went quiet. The once joyful atmosphere was replaced by a quiet stern fog. The other three heroes waited for him to continue. Beast boy gulped.

"You all already know that Galtry is from my past, right?" The others nodded their heads and kept listening. Raven watched the others, mentally preparing her for the upcoming outbursts from the other three heroes when they learn the truth. She knew she would have to calm them down.

"Well, you see. He isn't just some random villain I fought during the Doom Patrol. He was before my time as a hero. I know him because he's…my uncle." Beast boy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. He heard a sharp gasp coming from Starfire and what sounded like Cyborg's fork hitting the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the look of shock and disbelief in his friends faces. He wasn't expecting this type of reaction.

"You can't be serious?" Robin said in disbelief, Beast boy sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm very serious." Beast boy said as he looked at Robin directly. Robin frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? We wouldn't be in this situation if we knew." Robin said. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"I felt that I didn't need to. I thought he was dead until two days ago, there wasn't a reason to tell you guys about it before." Beast boy explained.

"Then why didn't you tell us about him, when you found out he was alive? Why did wait this long to tell us?" His voice slightly getting louder, Beast boy scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, I actually wasn't ever going to tell you guys. If Raven hadn't found out about it, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Beast boy said truthfully. That did it.

"So if it wasn't for Raven we wouldn't even know who you are? Is that what you're telling me? Everything we know about your past is because she told us about it. If she wasn't on this team would you even try to tell us your past? Do you even trust us?" Robin nearly yelled.

Beast boy didn't want to answer that question. He did trust them, all of them. He would trust them with his life. But could he trust them with his past? He didn't think so. His past was too painful. Robin was right. If Raven wasn't on the team he wouldn't have told them anything. He looked right into Robin's eyes and answered.

"I do, but not with my past." Beast boy said dryly. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"I should choke you right now." Robin threatened. He was going to say more but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around to see who it was he found Cyborg standing next to him with a stern look on his face.

"Rob, what's done is done. There's no point in yelling anymore." Cyborg said as he lifted his hand from Robins shoulder.

"But Cy, aren't you at least a tab bit pissed off about this? You're best friend has been keeping his past hidden from all of us. You can't tell me you're not a little ticked off." Robin said trying to defend his actions. Cyborg shook his head.

"Oh believe me, I'm pissed. But yelling isn't going to help things. It would only make things worse." Cyborg explained. Robin understood what he was saying and he tried to calm himself down. He looked back toward the changeling.

"Look, I'm sorry Robin. I didn't mean to make you all feel betrayed." Beast boy's ears drooped down as he looked at the floor. Robin let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine apology accepted. But you're going to tell us everything about your past. No more secrets. Do you understand?" Robin said sharply. Beast boy nodded his head and looked at his leader.

"I understand, Robin. I'll tell you everything. But can it wait for another day?" Beast boy pleaded. The others reluctantly nodded their heads. "Thank you, I promise I will tell you guys everything soon." The others nodded their heads again and got up from the table without saying another word to him. The only one that stayed was Raven. Beast boy looked down at her and shrugged.

"That didn't go so well, did it?" Beast boy asked her. "They're mad at me." his ears began droop down again. Raven stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gar, they're just angry and hurt. They will get over it soon. You'll see, by the end of the night, they will be back to normal." Raven assured. Beast boy looked at her like he doubted her.

"How do you know?" Beast boy asked her. Raven brought herself a little closer to him.

"Because that's how I felt when I found out. I was angry and hurt; I thought you didn't trust us. But I quickly got over it. They'll be no different. Trust me." Raven explained. Beast boy gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Raven, you always seem to know how to comfort me." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he got out of her embrace. Raven gave him a small smile as she watched her love walk away to sit on the couch. Letting out a sigh of content Raven floated up into the air and adopted the lotus position, preparing to get some quick meditation in before they all retired for the night.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since dinner and now everyone was heading off toward their rooms. To Beast boy's surprise, Raven had been absolutely correct. The other three heroes couldn't stay mad at him and the tower quickly went back to its normal routines. The only difference now was that there was a new couple to tease in the tower.

Raven and Beast boy had been the last ones in the common room before they too decided that it was time for them to retire for the night as well. Beast boy followed Raven to her door and they both stood outside her room waiting for the other to say something.

"Well, goodnight Raven. I'll see you in morning." Beast boy said as he stepped toward her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He was about to pull away when Raven pulled him closer to her lips and kissed him passionately. They broke the kiss and Raven hugged him one last time that night.

"Goodnight Gar. You don't know how happy you've made me." Raven said her voice sounding uncharacteristically happy. Beast boy smiled and broke away from the hug; he waved to her one last time before he disappeared behind the corner.

Now alone Raven walked into her room and closed the door. She quickly prepared for bed and slid under her covers. The memories of the last time she was in this room caused an involuntary smile to come to her lips. She contently closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep, looking forward to what the next day had in store for her and Garfield.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Garfield, hurry up. You don't want to be late for school." A mother called out as she prepared her sons lunch and was packing it in a Teen Titans lunchbox. A few minutes later a small eight year old boy with dirty blonde hair came running into the kitchen. The mother looked up at her child and smiled, every day her son looked more like his father.

"Hi mommy, do you have work today at the hospital?" The child asked her. The mother nodded her head as she kept preparing her child's lunch.

"Yes Garfield. I have to be at work by eleven, so hurry up and eat your breakfast." The boy's mother said in a sweet voice. The child obliged and began to eat the breakfast his mother had already prepared for him.

"Mommy? Is daddy coming home today?" The child asked innocently. The mother looked up at her child and smiled again.

"Yes, he should be home very soon. He called five minutes ago and said he is on his way." Her husband had been working overtime for the past two nights, not coming home until late at night.

She frowned when she remembered why he was working so late. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. That day she saw the look of absolute guilt and sorrow. She remembered what her husband said to her that night. "Let's go home Mary. There's nothing here to find anymore." His words sent shivers down her spine. He sounded so hopeless and his eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt. She knew his guilt had never left him, even when the child turned out to be alive. His guilt still corrupted his very soul. She understood why her husband stayed up late looking for him. He was looking for absolution for himself and that green child he thought he had lost in the woods.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She quickly washed her hands and walked toward the door. When she opened the door she saw two men, one looking vaguely familiar and another that hid his face under a hood.

"Good morning ma'am. Is this the Hendrickson residence?" The man in front of her asked. His deep voice sent chills down her spine and she suddenly felt colder.

"Um, yes this is the Hendrickson residence. I'm Mary Hendrickson. What can I do for you?" The man in front of her smiled. She tried not to cringe at the sight of the smile; it looked more cynical than pleasant.

"Oh, good. Is there by any chance that your husband is home? We're old friends of his and we want to be… reacquainted with him." The man said. Mary had a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong, but she ignored it.

"I'm sorry he isn't home at the moment. But he will be here in a few minutes. Do you mind waiting for him?" Mary said trying to be polite. The two men nodded their heads. "Do you want to come in and wait?" Again the men nodded.

"Thank you ma'am, you very kind." The man said, his smile growing even bigger. Mary brought her guests to the living room and had them sit down. She looked at the man that hasn't spoken this entire time and felt another chill go down her body. Ignoring it she turned back to the other man with black marred hair.

"I'm sorry; I never got your names." Mary said, feeling foolish that she didn't know these two men. The man without the hood smiled an evil smile and looked at his acquaintance.

"My name is Nicholas Galtry and we are dying to see your husband." The man said as he laughed.

Remembering the name, Mary's face turned to horror as she realized she just made a fatal mistake.

* * *

**Pretty proud of this chapter. Not the longest chapter, but i think it will do. i apologize for taking so long to update but i have been busy. next update won't take too long. i hope you like it and please leave reviews.**

**-Greenhatred77**


	12. Galtry and the Hendricksons

Chapter 12: Galtry and the Hendrickson's

Mary stared at the man in front of her, he had stopped laughing several seconds ago and now he was just staring at the woman with an evil smile. She felt nothing for the man, except for fear.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Galtry said, the cynical smile never leaving his face. "I'm sure your husband said something about me at one time or another." His laugh echoed through the room again. "After all he was the one that shot me." Galtry kept his gaze on the frozen woman. She truly was a beautiful woman; her long brown hair reached her elbows and her hazel eyes focused on his dark brown ones.

"Yes I know who you are. I was there when they raided your house. You nearly killed your nephew that night." Mary said trying to sound calm. Galtry pretended to look offended.

"What he got was what he deserved. He disobeyed me, and he needed to be punished. I was done for the day until your husband barged into my home and shot me." Galtry said. He was slightly losing his temper.

"That boy was just a child. He did not deserve what you did to him." Mary countered. Galtry eyed her.

"Of course he did. Did you see what he looked like? He is an abomination. He needs to be purged from this world. I was going to do it myself… eventually, but I wanted to have a little fun with the boy first. That was all I was doing, having my fun. At least until your husband ruined it. But now I'm here to finish what I started." Galtry said simply.

"Having green skin and the ability to change into animals doesn't make you a monster." Mary said hesitantly. Galtry laughed at this.

"Are you kidding me? Of course it does. There isn't a single thing in him that is remotely human and I'm not the only one that thinks that. Just ask around the city. Everyone thinks he is a monster, especially after he stole that statue." Galtry said with an evil smile.

Mary looked at him defiantly. "He is more human than you." Galtry narrowed his eyes.

"You better watch what you say, girl. You don't know how fast I could end you right now." Galtry threatened. Mary froze for a second as she took in the meaning of his threat. She realized she had no way out of this situation.

Mary was stuck, she couldn't call for help, and the two men would catch before she could even leave the living room. Running was not an option, the door was too far away and she couldn't leave her child at the mercy of these two horrible men. Mary suddenly felt a second wave of fear run through her body. Where was her boy? Did he already escape or was he hiding? Mary broke her gaze from the man and looked around the house; her eyes caught two legs dangling in the air from a high chair in the kitchen. He didn't even know he was in danger.

Galtry followed her gaze to the kitchen and saw the boy sitting at the table eating his breakfast quietly. His smile came back to his face as he looked back at the woman. "What a lovely young boy. What's his name?" Galtry said sinisterly. Mary's eyes widened with fear when she looked back at the evil man

"Gar…Garfield. His name is Garfield." Mary stuttered causing Galtry to let out another dark laugh.

"Garfield? You must be joking. You named your child Garfield? That is one of the worst names, don't you agree Reaper?" Galtry mocked as he looked toward his accomplice. The hooded man nodded his head but said nothing. Galtry looked back at the child and smiled again.

"Garfield." He called. The child turned his head and saw the man who had just addressed him. Galtry spoke again. "Can you come over here for a second? I would like to meet you." He looked back at Mary and nearly laughed. Her face was of pure terror. The boy stood up from his chair and approached the living room. He looked at his mother before he curiously turned his glance at the two strange men on the couch.

"Who are you mister?" Garfield Hendrickson asked. Galtry smiled.

"I'm a friend of your fathers; it's nice to meet you Garfield. Tell me, who's your favorite Titan?" Galtry asked. The small boy smiled at the question.

"Beast boy." the boy said with great enthusiasm. Galtry let out a laugh that scared the child.

"He's mine too. I know him personally you know." the boy looked at him with surprise.

"You do?" the boy said with excitement. Galtry nodded his head and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Mary cringed at the sight and a sudden rage burned into her soul. She had enough of this man.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Mary seethed as her eyes narrowed. Galtry looked up at her with surprise and then smiled.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend of your husbands? I'm sure Jack would not be happy to hear that you were rude at a guest." Galtry said. Mary narrowed her eyes.

"You are not a friend, you're a monster." Mary said harshly. Galtry quickly grew frustrated. He stood up from the couch and stepped closer to her.

"What did I just tell you girl? Do you really want to test my patience? You are in no position to insult me. I…" Galtry paused when he heard the door slowly open. He glanced toward the door and smiled, his anger quickly subsiding. He turned back to Mary.

"The man of the hour has finally arrived." Galtry said his smirk growing more intense.

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

Raven stepped out of her room with a large book in hand. It was still early in the morning so she figured Gar wouldn't be awake just yet. She followed the hall to the common room door and stepped through. She wasn't surprised to see that her boyfriend wasn't at the table yet. Both Starfire and Cyborg were in the kitchen making their own breakfasts while Robin was probably still in the gym working out like he always did in the morning. Raven stepped closer to her friends and greeted them.

"Morning Starfire, Cyborg." Raven said in a surprisingly happy tone, at least as happy as Raven could express. Both heroes looked toward the empath and smiled.

"Morning little lady, did you sleep well last night?" Cyborg asked as he continued to cook his eggs and bacon. Raven nodded.

"Actually I did. I slept better than I usually do." Starfire beamed at her friend and floated toward her friend.

"That is because you have told your beloved of your feelings. You must be so happy to now be doing the dating with friend Beast boy." Starfire said. Her happiness for her friend was evident for everyone.

Raven had to blush after what her friend just said, and a small smile appeared on her face. "The thought had crossed my mind. I guess it's good to have that secret off my chest." Raven explained. The others nodded. Raven looked at them for a second, before she walked past them and prepared her morning herbal tea.

"So where is the grass stain this morning?" Cyborg asked. Without looking up from her tea Raven answered.

"He's still asleep, you know how he is. He's nearly twenty two and he still doesn't wake up until noon time." Cyborg grunted in agreement.

Just then Robin walked through the door with a water bottle in hand. Starfire caught sight of her boyfriend and greeted him with a small kiss. He kissed her back and greeted the others.

"Morning guys." He looked around the room. "Beast boy isn't awake yet?" the others shook their heads. Robin turned serious. His team keeps their eyes locked on him.

"I've been thinking a lot about Galtry. We have no idea who we are dealing with. We don't know what this guy looks like and we have no idea what connections he has. We are going to need more information about Galtry if we want to keep Beast boy safe."

The others nodded their heads. Robin looked pleased.

"Good, I'm glad everyone is on the same page here. Now comes the hard part, in order for us to get the information we need we're going to have to confront Beast boy and pull the information out of him. I know we agreed we would wait until he felt comfortable with telling us. But I feel like that would be irresponsible of us and at any moment Beast boy could be in danger. We need as much information on this guy we can get and we need it now. Beast boy's not going to like this idea so I need everyone's support." Robin waited for the others to respond. Cyborg was the first.

"I understand what you are saying Robin. Believe me I want Beast boy to be as safe as possible, but I don't think it would be a good idea to push him this early. I mean we just learned about his parent's death and that Galtry is his uncle yesterday. Can't we let him tell us when he feels comfortable? I'm sure the grass stain will tell us soon." Cyborg said. Raven shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't think so. We don't know anything about this man and we need to know everything we can to keep Gar safe. I don't want to see him get hurt again. If we don't push he'll never tell us. He kept this a secret from us for seven years, Cyborg. What makes you think he will suddenly open up to us? He won't." Raven said from under her hood.

"But what makes you think we can make him talk? If he doesn't feel comfortable with what we're asking he could just morph into something small and get away from us. We can't keep him under restraints. He needs to tell us under his own free will or he'll never talk." Cyborg argued. The others knew he was right. Beast boy was a master escape artist. He could get out of any type of restraint due to his shape shifting abilities. The only way to restrain him was to place a power canceling collar on him and they didn't want to do that. And the fact that Beast boy kept all this information to himself for seven years was another problem. If he didn't feel comfortable to tell the others about his past over the years what made them think he would tell them under pressure? They had a problem.

"We need some way to get him to talk." Robin said in deep thought. Suddenly Starfire spoke.

"Why don't we have friend Raven talk to him in the private? He told her about his past alone. Maybe he will do it again." The other looked at her with astonishment.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Raven asked herself. "Star's right, if we want the information we need I'll have to talk to him in private." Raven said in agreement. The others nodded their heads.

"Then it's settled, Raven will ask Beast boy about Galtry in private once he wakes up. In the meantime we all can just relax while we wait." Robin said as he prepared himself some breakfast.

Having her tea and book in hand Raven walked toward the couch. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to enjoy my book before Gar wakes up." Respecting her privacy the others did not object and just carried on with their morning routines.

* * *

(In Beast boy's room)

Beast boy tossed and turned in his sleep. His forehead was covered in sweat and if one walked past his room they would have heard slight whimpering.

"_No. Please, let him go." Beast boy heard someone beg from across the room. Recognizing the familiar voice he opened his badly beaten eyes and he nearly gasped. _

_Across the room was a bleeding Raven. Her gray skin was covered in cuts and burns. Her eyes were blood shot and he could see crystal tears falling down her cheeks. She was trying to reach him but she was restrained and a large blade was being held against her neck. _

_He then heard that evil laugh. Looking up Beast boy saw his uncle standing above him with a bloody knife in hand, his smile was cynical and his eyes betrayed how much he was enjoying this situation. Galtry looked toward the sorceress._

"_Sorry girl, I can't do that. It' time I finished what I started sixteen years ago. Say goodbye Raven. This will be the last time you'll see him alive." Galtry said as he raised his arm with the knife in hand. Beast boy couldn't do anything but watch the blade slowly move closer to his chest. It felt like forever, but the knife finally pierced his chest. The blade dug deep into his chest and Beast boy could already feel himself fading fast. _

_His eyes felt heavy and as he closed his eyes he once again heard that evil laughter._

"_NO!"_

Beast boy sprung up from his bed and was panting. This was the fourth time throughout the night where he woke up from a horrible nightmare, each one being very different but having the same villain and same outcome. Galtry always stood above him ready to end Beast boy's life. To say it was exhausting was an understatement. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. To his relief he wasn't at Galtry's mansion but in his own room at the tower, safe.

His relief was short lived though. The nightmares he had all night quickly flashed back into his mind and suddenly he remembered something he seemed to have forgotten.

He wasn't going to make it out of this mission alive.

Fear and hopelessness once again took over. He swung his legs around the bed until they were touching the floor and he placed his head in his hands. How could he have forgotten something like that? He pondered the thought for a few seconds before it suddenly hit him. It was because of Raven.

"Crap!" Beast boy said under his breath. He was too distracted by Raven's affections for him to remember that he had a huge problem. He couldn't have a relationship with her, not now. He knew he loved her but he couldn't take the chance of breaking her heart. He already promised himself he wouldn't break her heart. How could he have already forgotten about the promise he made himself just two days ago? He was screwed.

Soon another emotion came rushing into his heart, regret. He never should have let her kiss him, it was a mistake. Sure she was happy with him now but he knew that wouldn't last. Once Galtry laid him to waist Raven's happiness would be shattered. Her heart will break and she will revert back to what she was seven years ago, the emotionless shell of a person.

He couldn't let that happen, he needed to fix this before it was too late. He needed a miracle. He looked up from the floor and looked out his window. The sun was shining brightly and the entire city had a golden glow to it. The city seemed to be at peace for the time being. Beast boy wasn't even close to feeling peaceful, he considered going back to sleep and stay in his room for the rest of the day so he could be alone with his thoughts.

He quickly discarded the thought when he heard his stomach growl. Getting up from his bed Beast boy stepped toward his closet so he could get ready for the day. He pulled a fresh new uniform out and headed out the door for his morning shower.

Ten minutes later he was walking down the hall toward the common room in deep thought.

'What am I going to do? I can't have a relationship with her, not now. I could be dead in a matter of days. I have to let her go before I hurt her even more.' Beast boy's face looked forlorn as he stepped closer to the door. 'The next time I see her I need to do it.' Beast boy stepped toward the door. Before the door opened he took a deep breath.

As the door slid open Beast boy noticed that everyone was awake. Robin and Starfire were talking by the coffee table, Cyborg was in the kitchen eating his meaty breakfast, and Raven was on the couch silently reading a book. He kept his gaze on the empath, she seemed to have not seen him yet, none of his friends had. 'Maybe I should have some breakfast before I talk to her.' He thought. Nodding his head he walked toward the kitchen and finally Cyborg noticed him.

"Hey BB, how you doing?" Cyborg said. His face held a gentle smile as he turned back toward his food. Beast boy ignored his best friend for a moment and walked to the fridge pulling out the soy milk. Once he poured his cereal and soy milk did Beast boy finally answer his metal friend.

"I've had a lot on my mind this morning. I didn't get much sleep last night." Beast boy said sounding tired. Cyborg looked up from his meal and his expression betrayed his interest.

"Oh and what have you been thinking about?" Cyborg asked. Beast boy looked at him with his tired eyes.

"Some troubling things dude." Beast boy said as he ate his cereal. Cyborg shook his head. He didn't need Beast boy to explain what he meant by troubling things. Galtry was on everyone's mind even if some tried to hide it more than others, Raven mainly.

"Galtry?" Cyborg said already knowing the answer to his question. Beast boy put down his spoon and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Beast boy said, his voice wavering a little. He picked up his spoon again and resumed eating his breakfast. Cyborg placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about him. We'll find him, then we'll kick his butt to jail and we all can forget about this craziness." Cyborg said trying to sound assuring. Beast boy looked up at his friend, doubt clouded his mind.

"Thanks Cy, but I can't relax until Galtry is finished. In the meantime I'm just going to have to try and think of something else." Beast boy said, he chose not tell Cyborg that he already knew how this was going to end.

Cyborg gave him a smile. "You could always talk to your new girlfriend. I'm sure after you two cuddle for a while everything will be forgotten." He joked. Beast boy gave him a look.

"I doubt Raven will let me cuddle, she hates people invading her personal space and I would rather not be thrown out a window." Beast boy said as he got up from his seat and threw his bowl into the sink.

Cyborg's smile grew even larger. "I'm sure you're an exception, after all she has been trying to get your attention for five years. I bet if you asked her that you wanted to stay the night with her, she would say yes." His smile became mischievous. "Who knows she might even allow you to make me a proud uncle." Cyborg started to laugh when he saw his best friend's reaction. Beast boy's eyes were wide and he spat out the water he was currently drinking causing him to choke a little.

"Dude that is not funny, you know neither of us is ready for that. I didn't even know she liked me until yesterday." Beast boy whispered harshly. Cyborg just laughed.

"I know grass stain. It was just a joke to get your mind off of Galtry. Do you feel any better?" Cyborg said.

"A little better I guess, but dude you need better jokes." Beast boy explained as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ha like you're one to talk?" Cyborg said to himself before he went back to eating his food. His thoughts quickly turned to Galtry. What were they going to do? They had no way of finding this villain and he already proved himself as a silent killer. He somehow got to Beast boy at the mall undetected by any one and escaped before any of them got to the bleeding changeling. It didn't help that they didn't know what he looked like. Cyborg grew frustrated, how could he help his best friend if they didn't know what this man looked like or what he was fully capable of?

He hated to admit it to himself but the others were right. They were going to have to interrogate Beast boy to get the information they needed. He felt guilt rise up as he looked at the changeling slowly walking toward his girlfriend not knowing he was about to step right into a trap. He looked away and tried to push the thoughts out of his head.

Unknown to Cyborg, as Beast boy was walking toward the empath he was having an internal battle with himself. He knew he had to do it but he didn't want to hurt her. Taking a deep breath Beast boy moved toward the couch and sat next to the girl that loved him.

Raven looked up from her book for a brief second before she completely dropped her book and stood up from the couch.

"Good you're awake. I need to talk to you in private." Beast boy looked at her in surprise. He was not expecting that.

"Um, okay. Where do you want to talk?" Beast boy asked as he got up from the couch. Raven gestured him to follow her.

"I'm thinking the roof. I could use some fresh air at the moment and it's the furthest can you get from the tower." She said. Beast boy nodded his head before he looked at the others who were strangely watching him. Cyborg look upset, while the other watched him with straight faces.

The couple walked down the hall in silence for a few moments before Beast boy made a small noise when he felt his hand being held by the empath beside him. Raven looked at him and he could tell there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. Beast boy laughed nervously.

"He he, I guess I'm not used to us being a couple yet." Beast boy said sounding extremely dumb. Raven just nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "Um Raven?" Raven looked back at her boyfriend. "There's something I need to do when we get to the roof." She looked curious for a second before she nodded.

Once they reached the roof Raven turned to the green hero and stepped closer to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she looked into his eyes, he could see that she was nervous.

"Gar, the teams been thinking. In order for us to be able to stop Galtry we're going to need more information… from you." Raven said nervously, she was not sure how he would react to what she just said. His reaction was worse than she expected.

"No! I can't tell you." Beast boy said as he backed away from her. His voice sounded shaken. Raven took a step closer to him in a non-threatening manner.

"Gar, please. We need to know what happened between you and your uncle. Your past is the key to bringing Galtry down. You already told me about your parents, why can't you tell me about him?" Raven asked. Beast boy took another step away from her and turned his back away from her.

"I'm sorry Raven I can't." Beast boy said. His resignation frustrated her. Even after they confessed their feelings for each other he still didn't completely open up to her. She thought it would have been easier now that he knew she loved him, apparently not.

"Why can't you tell me? I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important." Raven said. Beast boy looked out at the ocean.

"Those three years of my life were hell, Raven. Just thinking about those years is too painful to bear. Please just let it go." Beast boy pleaded. Raven was shocked.

"You lived with your uncle for three years?" Raven asked trying to keep her monotone. Beast boy nodded his head but didn't look at her.

"He tortured you didn't he?" Raven asked. "Those scars on your arms are all from him." Beast boy looked at her. His eyes were slightly damp from unshed tears. He nodded his head before he looked away.

"Yeah, they're all from him." Beast boy said. Raven stepped closer to him and took a hold of his right arm. She slowly rolled up his sleeve.

Raven had to hold back a gasp when she saw all the scars again. It looked like there were more than the last time she saw them. Beast boy watched her cautiously from the corner of his eye. He was surprised when she hesitantly brought her hand to one of the larger scars and traced the scared flesh with her finger.

"These are awful Gar." Raven said without looking back at him. Beast boy couldn't take it anymore and he ripped his arm out of her grasp, pushing his sleeve back down as he stepped away from her.

"Yes they are. That's why I never wanted anyone to see them." Beast boy said as he once again looked out at the sunrise. Raven tried a different angle.

"Gar, please it isn't good for you to keep all this to yourself. You've been keeping this from us for seven years. I told you everything about my past and I've been waiting patiently for you to finally tell me yours. I think I've waited long enough. Please." Raven said in comforting voice she was proud of.

Feeling guilty, Beast boy realized she was right. He knew everything about her but she didn't know anything about him. Sighing in defeat he looked at her. "Alright, I'll tell you about Galtry. We should sit down though this could be a while."

Raven looked pleased but she didn't say anything. She kept her gaze on the green changeling waiting patiently for him to start his story.

"Nicholas Galtry, my uncle… is a monster. When my parents were still alive, my dad would never talk about him. I never understood why he didn't talk about him. At least not until my parents died and I was shipped off to meet him for the first time. When I finally reached his home, I noticed that it was secluded from everything else. His house was hidden in a dense forest and the closest house was at least a mile away. In woods that dense, you can't see ten feet in front of you. So his home was well hidden. His home is actually not that far from Jump." Beast boy said. He noticed Raven's eyes grow and he quickly started talking again.

"Before you ask, no I don't remember where that house is. The Chief already asked me but I couldn't answer him." He explained. Raven looked slightly frustrated but nodded her head in understanding.

"By the first month with him, I already knew I didn't like him and he didn't like me. But things were civil between us, well as civil as Galtry could be. He neglected me and when he did talk to me he would insult me. Though he did feed me and gave me comfortable living quarters."

Beast boy sighed. "But after six months of living in that damned mansion things began to change. One night he pulled me out of my room and threw me into a dark concrete prison cell and locked the door behind him as he left. The next day he came in with a knife, He had an evil look in his eye and that was when I knew this man was evil. He took the knife and cut deep into my arm. I screamed and cried with the first cut and I can still remember his crazy laugh. He cut my arm several times before he left the room and locked the door. I can't tell you how long I just sat there crying as I held my bleeding arms. I was so scared and I kept asking why he did this to me? I didn't know what changed in him. One day he was sane, the next he was a killer psychopath." Beast boy said as he took a deep breath. Raven was disgusted but she didn't show it.

"It wasn't until a week later did I learn the truth. It turns out for the six months a social worker from child services was keeping an eye on Galtry and me. Galtry had to act like he was a responsible guardian for me. I also found out that my dad was actually very wealthy and when he died, his fortune was passed down to me. I couldn't touch the money until I was eighteen of course, so it was on hold. When Galtry had found out about the fortune, he knew that if I was out of the picture he would inherit the fortune. But he couldn't get rid of me with the social worker around and the papers not fully signed. So he had to wait six months for the papers to be signed so he could have his fun." Beast boy said with tears in his eyes.

Raven couldn't believe it, Beast boy had a fortune? And his uncle was willing to kill his nephew for said fortune. She couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that Beast boy was tortured or that he was tortured because of greed. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke.

"Gar, that's awful." She said as she took his hand.

"It gets worse. After every beating he would look at me and tell me I deserved these scars. He told me that I was a monster and I was better off dead." Beast boy closed his eyes as he fought back tears. "After two years of torture, when he was finished I would beg him to kill me. I couldn't take the beatings anymore; they took their toll on me. His response was always a laugh. He'd laugh and tell me that the end would be coming soon." Beast boy was silently crying now. Raven had unshed tears in her eyes as she gazed at the man she loved.

Taking a deep breath Beast boy got himself back together. "Finally one day, when I turned six Galtry forgot to lock the door to my cell. Seeing my opportunity I escaped and ran from that house as fast as I could. Galtry saw me run into the woods and he started to pursue me. I ran for at least a mile or so nonstop before I saw a house in the distance. I ran to the home, broke in and tried to call the police. But before I could press the last number Galtry and caught up to me and dragged me back to his house for a beating I would never forget." Beast boy said.

"After the beating, he left the room for at least ten minutes before he came back in with a fury in his eyes I've never seen before. He told me that the cops were raiding the house and he accused me of calling them." Beast boy gulps. "That night he promised me he would come back eventually and finish the job. That was when he carved the letters into my hand." He says as he took of his left glove to look at the letters.

"The next thing I know I hear a gunshot and I see Galtry fall to the floor. I thought he was dead, so I ran. I made it to the backyard before I was stopped by a cop, Police Chief Hendrickson. He told me he was the one that shot Galtry and he wanted to help me. I reluctantly agreed and followed him back to the house, at least until he saw what color my skin was." Beast boy said before he paused.

"What happened next?" Raven asked, trying to push more information out of him.

"He tried to act like the skin wasn't a problem, but I recognized that look. He was freaking out on the inside. Thinking he thought I was a monster I ran when he wasn't looking. I ran in the woods and tried to get as far away from that place as possible. After that I basically lived in the shadows of society until the Doom Patrol found me and you know the rest." Beast boy finished.

Raven looked out into the horizon. She obviously had a lot to think about now. Although she was glad he opened up to her, she still didn't have any idea what this man was capable of besides torture.

"Can you describe your uncle for me? So we know what we're up against. What's his strength and weaknesses?" Raven asked. Beast boy went into deep thought for a brief moment.

"He has a short temper. He can get angry really easily. He doesn't have super strength, but he is slightly above average. He's a lawyer so negotiating with him is useless; he'll just turn everything you say against you. He's always armed, so we should approach him with caution. Even without my fortune, he is a very wealthy man, so he most likely has some hired muscle that could buy him time to escape in case or worse use against us. Never underestimate his intelligence. He always has something up his sleeve that could quickly become fatal for any of us. You might think he is just a normal human being but you could be more wrong. He is a devil in human skin."

Raven took in everything she heard and made a note to tell everyone about all this. She then heard him sigh.

"That's all I know, I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her. Raven touched his cheek.

"Thank you Gar, I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me these things." Raven then leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away. Raven looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Gar, what's wrong?" Raven asked in concern. Beast boy looked at her.

'Alright Garfield, you can do this. You need to end this before you hurt her more than you already are. Just let her down easy.' He told himself.

"Garfield?" Raven asked again. Beast boy opened his mouth for a second before he closed it again.

"Rae." Beast boy said, he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Yes?" She said as she moved closer to him. He tried to say what he wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"I'm sorry you just surprised me, that's all." Beast boy said.

'YOU COWARD!' He shouted in his head.

Raven smiled softly before she leaned in again, this time he didn't push away and they shared a passionate kiss.

Raven pulled away and Beast boy could see the happiness in her face. "Come on we should get back downstairs. The others would like to know what you just told me." She told him. He nodded his head and Raven got up.

He followed her to the door and walked beside her back to the common room, hand in hand.

'You know that not ending it now will only hurt her more when you die at the hands of your uncle.' His conscience told him. He frowned.

'I know but I couldn't do it. The look she gave me when I pulled away nearly broke my heart. I don't think I can let her go.' He retorted.

'That was only a fraction of the pain she'll feel when she finds your dead body in the hands of your uncle. You're only digging the dagger deeper into her heart.'

'Shut up! You don't think I know that. I just couldn't do it, I love her too much to do that to her. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I broke her heart.'

'But you're going to break her heart either way.' His conscience said back.

'Not if the team finds a way to stop Galtry.' He thought back. He thought he heard a sigh.

'You're making a big mistake. You'll regret it once you're at death's door.' the voice warned before it vanished. Beast boy shook his head a little after the voice left. He never had an argument in his head before; the thought of it was ridiculous.

'That's what Raven probably feels like every day.' He thought before he and Raven stepped through the door to the common room where the others were waiting for them.

"We have a lot to talk about this morning." Raven stated as she looked at her boyfriend. "Garfield's told me everything and it's time you all know everything." The others looked at the changeling before they nodded their heads.

"We can talk on the couch." Robin said as he moved toward the table with the others not far behind him. Sitting down Robin looked at Beast boy.

"Alright, tell us everything." Robin said.

* * *

(The Hendrickson's residence)

The door slowly creaked open and Jack Hendrickson stepped through. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he looked disheveled. He didn't notice the guests that were staring at him at the moment.

"Jack." His wife said sounding shaken. Finally looking in the room the chief of police noticed the two strangers with her wife and child. He instantly became alarmed. Galtry stepped away from Mary.

"Good morning sir. I have been looking forward to meeting you. It's been too long." Galtry said with a cynical smile. Hendrickson looked at the familiar man before he looked at his wife.

"Mary, who are these men?" He asked as he slowly reached for his gun on his hip. Galtry responded.

"You don't remember me? I'm offended. I would have thought the man that shot me would at least remember my face." Galtry sneered in mock hurt.

Finally recognizing the man, Hendrickson quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man in front of him.

"Galtry! How did you find me?" He shouted as he aimed the gun at the man's head. To his surprise the man didn't even looked worried, in fact he was laughing.

He gave Galtry a cross look before his vision was clouded by a large cloud of black smoke. In seconds Hendrickson was forced against the wall and a large blade was being held against his throat. His gun was wacked out of his hand and slid across the floor. He forgot about the second man.

The chief of police looked into the eyes of Galtry's accomplice and saw nothing in them. The eyes were completely black. A second later two pale lifeless green eyes stared at the man against the wall.

"That was a very stupid decision, Jack Hendrickson." The accomplice said. Hendrickson felt shivers run down his body as he looked at the man. He then heard Galtry laugh again.

"I see you met my friend. Hendrickson I would like you to meet Reaper. Reaper here is someone you don't want to get on his bad side." Galtry said. Hendrickson looked at the evil man.

"How did you survive? The bullet should have broken your spinal cord. You should have been dead in seconds." Hendrickson stated from against the wall. Galtry walked up to the man and placed a hand on his accomplice.

"Let's just say I have friends in very low places. Friends that have the power to bring the dead back to life, friends like Reaper here." Galtry said. Hendrickson growled. Galtry stepped away from the police chief and walked toward the discarded gun on the ground.

"You have a very lovely family Hendrickson. It's a shame you had to drag them into this mess. If you weren't married I would only have to kill you, but now you left me with no choice." Galtry grabbed the police chief's gun and aimed it at Mary. "I can't have any witnesses. You understand of course." Both Hendrickson's eyes went wide.

"No please, you don't have to hurt them. I'm the one you want not them." Hendrickson pleaded as he struggled against the blade that was on his throat. Mary stared at the gun that was in the evil man's hand. She was on the brink of tears and she was trembling drastically now.

"What I want is my revenge. You denied me my destiny sixteen years ago. You must be punished for your crimes against humanity. You let that monster live." Galtry said bitterly.

"That boy was your nephew and he is not a monster. He saved this world more times than you can count. He is a hero." Hendrickson retorted. Galtry frowned.

"What is with you people and caring for that abomination? He is a plague on this planet that must be destroyed. I'm doing what is best for mankind." Galtry argued. The small boy flinched at the tone of the voice; he was currently hiding behind the seat.

"What you were doing to that boy was evil, you can try and justify your actions all you want but in the end they are still disgusting acts of cruelty." Hendrickson said. Galtry had enough.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled as he now pressed the gun against the Mary's head. "I DON'T NEED TO BE LECTURED BY YOU. WHAT I DID WAS NECESSARY, HE IS A MONSTER THAT NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED. I AM DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR. I SHOULD BE THANKED FOR MY CHARITY!" Galtry yelled. He took several deep breaths before he spoke again. "And since you prevented me from fulfilling my destiny you must be punished." Galtry cocked the gun as he held it against the woman's head. Mary whimpered in fear as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Galtry get that GOD DAMNED gun away from my wife." Hendrickson yelled. His eyes trembled as he stared at the evil man. Galtry removed the gun from the woman's head and Mary released a sigh of great relief before she choked on a sob. Galtry walked back toward the chief. He leaned in toward the man that was pinned against the door.

"I want you to watch this carefully. I want you to watch me take a life." Galtry whispered in his ear before he pulled away. Hendrickson instantly began to struggle against Reaper with ferocity. Galtry aimed the gun at the woman and pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

"NO!" Hendrickson yelled in horror as he watched his wife's now lifeless body crumble to the ground. The next thing he heard was a scream come from the living room. He saw his boy run toward his mother's dead body. A puddle of blood was now soaking the carpet. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at his wife.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hendrickson shouted as he fought even harder against the Reaper. Galtry turned to look at him.

"Don't worry you'll be joining her very soon." Galtry sneered before he fired two shots into both of Hendrickson's knee's causing him to scream out in pain. Reaper released him and he fell to the floor, his broken knee caps no longer having the strength to hold him. He slowly tried to crawl to his wife's body before Galtry stopped him. He looked up at the monster of a man. Galtry smiled down at him.

"I'm not going to kill you with this." Galtry said as he emptied the gun and through it in the corner of the room. "I'll let Reaper have all the pleasure of taking your life." Galtry then heard weeping from behind him. He turned and saw the little boy. "It seems I forgot about your son. Tell me Hendrickson, what should I do with him?" Galtry said as he knelt down to the man.

Hendrickson glared at the man with burning rage. "Don't you dare touch my son." He said through his teeth.

"You should have thought of that before you killed me." Galtry said as he stepped toward the boy who started to back away from the man.

"P…p…please s…st…stay away from Me." the boy said as he cornered himself into a wall. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Galtry cocked his head.

"But my boy, don't you want to be with your mother?" Galtry said. The boy looked at him in confusion.

"Where di…did she go?" He asked. Galtry stepped closer and pulled something out of his back pocket before he knelt down to the child's height.

"She is in a better place, and you'll be there with her soon. I promise." Galtry said trying to sound comforting. He reached for the boy but the child escaped his grasp and ran to his father who was still lying on the ground. Reaper was going to grab the child but Galtry stopped him.

"No, let them talk. This could be interesting." Galtry said. Hendrickson looked at his son with pleading eyes.

"Garfield, you need to get out of here. I want you to run out the back door and get to the station and tell them to call the Titans. This is very important; the Titans need to know about this. Don't look back. I need you to do this, can you do that?" Hendrickson whispered to his son so the others couldn't hear them. The boy slowly nodded his head before he looked at the hallway that leads to the back door. He then looked back at his father.

"But daddy, what about you? What are you going to do?" the boy asked. Hendrickson looked at his wife's lifeless body and his eyes trembled.

"I'm going to see your mother." He looked back at his son. "Just remember that I love you." Hendrickson said before he kissed his son on the forehead. "You need to run now, I'll buy you some time." the boy nodded his head. Hendrickson pulled out something from his belt that looked like a retractable night stick.

"Alright times up." Galtry said as he stepped closer to the father and son. Just when he was going to grab the boy, Hendrickson pulled out his nightstick and whacked the man in the leg. Galtry shouted out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Garfield now!" He shouted to his son. The boy got up and sprinted for the back door. Reaper was about to pursue when Hendrickson grabbed a hold of his legs and tripping Death's servant.

When he saw his son reach the back door he tried hitting the Reaper with his nightstick but did not succeed when he felt Galtry jump on top of him.

"You're going to pay for that." Galtry said as he pulled the injured cop up and pressed him against the wall holding him there. Reaper stood up and walked toward the cop.

"Any last words?" Galtry asked as he stared at the man. Hendrickson shook his head.

"Go to Hell." Hendrickson said as he spat on the man. Galtry wiped the spit of his face and turned toward his companion and nodded his head.

Galtry stepped away from the cop but still held him against the wall. Reaper pulled out his scythe like blade and impaled the man in the chest, pinning him against the wall. Jacks eyes grew and he could feel all the air in his lung being pressed out of him. Blood dripped from his mouth now as he looked down at the blade that was now covered in his blood. He started feeling faint and his eyes were growing heavy.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. And that was when he heard her voice. He quickly opened his eyes and he saw her smiling at him. He returned the smile before he no longer felt pain.

Galtry watched the man's last seconds of life before he stepped away from the Reaper. Reaper's eyes were flashing green as he was transferring the life force of this man to another world. His eyes turned back to his normal and he turned toward Galtry.

"It's done, Jack Hendrickson is dead and his soul has been judged." Reaper said as he pulled out his blade. Galtry didn't even look at him but he did have a pleased look on his face.

"Good and now you have the soul I owed you. My debt has now been paid." Galtry said as he looked at his companion. Reaper nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"What about the child? He escaped and the police are most likely already on their way here." Reaper said. Galtry looked out the window.

"We don't have to worry about the child. He won't be a problem to us." Galtry stated as he walked out of the building. "Come on, we're finished here. I got my revenge and you got your soul. We have other matters that need to be attended to." Reaper nodded as he stepped closer to his companion. When they were close enough, Reaper's eyes turned black and a large cloud of black smoke to the place of the two villains leaving the massacre unattended to.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for neglecting this story for a while, but i have had a lot on my mind lately. Most definitely my most gruesome chapter thus far but it had to happen eventually. i planned on ending Hendrickson's life since the beginning so it was bound to happen. At first i killed off the kid, but now i'm glad i didn't. i felt like i was stepping over some type of boundary that i know would bother some people so i went against it. next chapter the titans meet Galtry and his team. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


	13. Plans set in motion

Chapter 13: Plans set in motion

"We have to go after him." Raven yelled out in panic as she watched her love quickly fly towards the city in falcon form. His wingspan was several feet wide and she could see how fast he was trying to get to the city. She was already out the window and was impatiently waiting for the others to join her.

"I agree with you. If he gets caught by anyone and we're not around he could be sent to jail." Robin said to the others as he too watched his friend fly toward the city. Cyborg was already getting the T-Car started and Starfire was ready to fly through the window and join Raven. Robin looked toward the computer screen one last time before he ran to the garage.

"Damn it, why did this have to happen now? Just when we thought everything was going to be alright." Robin said to himself as he reached the elevator.

No longer waiting for the others, Raven flew toward the city with Starfire not far behind. She no longer could see him and she felt her panic rise even more.

"Starfire can you see him? I can't see him anymore he's too far away." Raven yelled to her alien friend.

Starfire looked forward; her alien vision saw everything the normal human eye couldn't. Just above the tallest building in the city she saw him. He was flying at a speed she never thought was possible for him. She increased her speed and caught up to her friend.

"Yes friend Raven, I can still see him. He is flying north. It appears he is trying to get to the destination before us." The alien replied. Raven nodded before she yet again increased her speed.

"Damn it Gar, why are you doing this? You know you're not allowed in the city alone." Raven said to herself. 'It was all because of that damned phone call.' She thought.

(Flashback)

"_That's everything I know about Galtry." Beast boy said. The others nodded their heads appreciatively._

"_Thank you Beast boy, I know it must've been hard for you to tell us this." Robin said. Beast boy nodded his head before he looked toward his girlfriend. Raven gave him a soft smile before she gently squeezed his hand._

_Just then the intercom rang, meaning there was a call being transmitted to the tower. Since Beast boy was closest he got up and answered the transmission. The commissioner's face appeared on the screen._

"_Commissioner, this is a surprise. You never call us; it's usually the police chief." Robin said as he walked toward the screen. The commissioner frowned and bowed his head._

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news." The man said. The Titans looked at each other. The commissioner sighed before he continued. "Police Chief Jack Hendrickson is dead." He said solemnly._

"_WHAT?" Beast boy shouted in disbelief. His eyes trembled slightly "How?" he asked._

"_He was killed in his home, so was his wife Mary. We don't know who did it." Commissioner said before he looked at Beast boy. "There's something else" he said._

"_What is it?" Cyborg asked._

"_Hendrickson's son is still alive; he was the one that told us about his parent's fate. He told us to call you. He said there were two men in his home. Considering that Hendrickson has a past with Beast boy here, yes I've read his reports on you. I think he was talking about you specifically. I believe these people are connected to you somehow." He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the changeling. "Do you know anything about this Beast boy?"_

"_No…I don't. I have no idea what this is about." Beast boy said. Raven looked at him suspiciously. She had a feeling he was lying. The others also had the same suspicions. They all figured it was Galtry. After all the police never called the Titans when there was a murder case unless it involved one of the five Titans. The Hendrickson's son was told to tell the police to call the Titans at once, specifically Beast boy. Yes, all evidence pointed toward Galtry in the Titan's minds._

"_I hope you're telling me the truth, Beast boy. You're already in enough trouble with this city. Hendrickson may have believed in you but I don't. I know you're guilty. If I find that you have a connection to this, then I will arrest you myself." The commissioner said before he cut the transmission._

_The room was silent as the Titans stared at the now blank screen. After a moment Raven looked toward Beast boy who was frozen as statue. Slowly walking toward him Raven tried to reach out to him._

"_Gar? Are you alright?" Raven asked hesitantly. Her hand touched his shoulder, but before she could do anything else Beast boy moved faster than anyone expected. _

_Within seconds he was by the window. "Gar, what are you?" Raven asked before she got her answer. Beast boy pulled open the window and jumped out, quickly changing into a falcon he flew toward the city._

"_GAR!" Raven shouted as she raced toward the window and quickly following him out the window._

(Present)

Raven and Starfire were now flying above the park. Their destination wasn't very far now and Raven suspected that Beast boy was already at the crime scene looking into anything he could. Raven felt a surge of fear flow through her once again as the thought of seeing her beloved being arrested and sent to jail came rushing back into her mind.

"Starfire can you still see him?" Raven asked. Starfire looked straight ahead before she sadly looked back at her friend.

"I'm sorry friend. I cannot see him any longer. He must be inside." Starfire said sadly. Raven nodded before she once again picked up speed.

The two heroes finally reached the house, the door was wide open and caution tape was everywhere. Hesitantly walking toward the door, Raven could sense him inside the home staring at something.

"Friend Raven?" Raven heard from behind her. Starfire hadn't moved an inch from when she first arrived. "Is friend Beast boy in there?" she asked. Raven nodded.

"I can sense him in there. I can't tell what he's feeling but I know it isn't good. Are you coming?" The alien shook her head.

"I think it would be best if we waited out her for friend Cyborg and Robin. Friend Beast boy might need the alone time." Raven shook her head.

"I don't think so Star. I think he is going to need someone to comfort him. You stay here and wait for the others." Raven said before she crossed the caution tape.

The first step into the home felt like she was crossing some moral line. Taking a deep breath she took another step into the home.

The house wasn't very big. It contained a small hallway that went straight toward the back door. The kitchen was five feet away from Raven to the right and the living room was to the left. Stairs to the bedrooms were next to the bathroom which was connected to the kitchen.

As she stepped further into the home she saw a white tracing of a figure sitting against the wall. As she observed it more closely she could see a large hole in the wall where the figures chest would have been. The next thing she noticed was large stains of dried blood on the walls and floor.

Raven quickly moved on to the living room where she once again saw another white tracing of a figure. The carpet was colored crimson with blood. The scene before Raven horrified her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see something moving. Turning around Raven saw Beast boy shaking as he fought back tears. His eyes were glued to the tracing of the figure on the floor and it almost seemed like he didn't notice her.

"Gar?" Raven spoke quietly, trying not to startle him. He didn't respond. She slowly stepped toward him. "Gar, are you alright?" She asked. She was answered by silence. When she finally reached him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Slowly he turned to look at her. Raven held in a gasp as she looked into his broken eyes.

"Rae… I did this. This is all my fault." He said in a heart breaking tone. Raven hesitated before she responded.

"No Gar, you had nothing to do with this. Don't blame yourself for something Galtry did." Beast boy looked back at the tracing.

"How can you say that? I'm the reason Hendrickson got involved with Galtry. If it wasn't for me, he and his wife wouldn't be dead. Galtry never would have come looking for them."

"Gar you can't think like that. If Hendrickson never got involved you would be dead. Galtry would have killed you long ago and I never would have met you." Raven protested. Beast boy wasn't even listening. He then choked on a sob.

"That kid lost his parents because of me. Because Galtry never finished what he started. I'm the one that Galtry should have killed, not them. Now that kid is an orphan." He said as he cried. Raven tried comforting him by wrapping her arms around him but it wasn't working.

"Gar, please you can't…"

"Don't even say it Raven. You know this is my fault. Whatever you say won't help. Please, just give me five minutes alone." Beast boy interrupted his tear stained eyes piercing hers.

"Gar, I don't think that's…"

"Please Raven. I know I'm not allowed to be alone in the city, but please I'm only asking for five minutes." He pleaded. Raven looked into his broken eyes before she looked away in defeat.

"Okay Gar. We'll be outside waiting for you. Just please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I don't want to see you hurt yourself." Getting up Raven took one last quick look at her boyfriend before she left the house.

When she was gone Beast boy lost all control and fell to the floor as he wept.

"You son of a bitch." Beast boy said between sobs. "Why did you have to go after them? It's me you want, not them." He sat up and looked at the tracing. "I hate you. I hate you so much." He said before he started to cry again.

Raven stepped out of the house and saw the rest of the team waiting for her. When Robin saw her he stepped toward her.

"How is he?" He asked a hint of worry could be heard in his voice. Raven looked down at the ground before she replied.

"Not good Robin. He blames himself for all of this. He says this never would have happened if Hendrickson got involved sixteen years ago." she finally looked at her leader. "I tried to comfort him but he already made up his mind. There's nothing else we can do but wait for him." Robin noticed the pained look that was on Raven's face and immediately took action. Placing a comforting arm on her shoulder he addressed her.

"It's going to be okay Raven. We all know you tried your best to comfort him. He just needs some time alone. I'm sure he's grateful that you at least tried." He said. Raven gave him an appreciative nod.

"How bad is it in there?" Robin asked suddenly after a moment of silence. Raven looked back at the home.

"It's pretty bad in there Robin. There… was a lot of blood." Raven said cringing slightly at the thought. "I now know why we're never contacted after a murder, too much blood." She said.

"Yeah, these cases are usually the worst to see. Come on we need to discuss some things with the others before Beast boy comes back out." Robin said before he walked toward the T-Car with both Cyborg and Starfire waiting.

"What do we have to discuss?" Raven said as she caught up to her leader. Robin looked at her before he looked back at the house.

"We got lucky today. Beast boy violated the house arrest terms Hendrickson gave us. It was a miracle no one called the police and he wasn't arrested. We're going to need to be more careful now." Robin said. Raven looked lost.

"What do you mean? We're already being careful." She said. Reaching the others Robin continued.

"Look I've been in this situation before when I was with Batman. Beast boy is going to be grieving for a while, but that won't last long. His guilt will become rage and he'll want revenge. He's going to want to do it on his own. We can't let him do that. If he leaves the tower again alone, he'll most likely draw attention to himself because he will be looking for Galtry. He could get arrested or worse find Galtry. We don't want this to happen so I say we all should keep a closer eye on Beast boy." Robin finished. Raven ran the thought through her mind before she spoke.

"I see your point. Alright Robin, I'll keep a closer eye on him." Raven said. Just then Beast boy stepped out of the house, his eyes red and he looked tired.

"Hey BB, how you doing?" Cyborg asked as he saw him approach the group. Taking a calming breath Beast boy spoke.

"I think I'm going to head home, I'm pretty tired." Beast boy said not sounding like himself. Raven stepped closer and took his hand.

"I'll come with you." Raven said. Beast boy gave her an appreciative nod before he took flight followed by Raven. The other three watched them leave before they started towards the crime scene to see for themselves.

Ten minutes later, Raven and Beast boy had reached the tower. It was already nine thirty at night and Beast boy was headed towards his room.

"Gar?" Beast boy heard from behind him. Stopping Beast boy turned to look at his girlfriend who was approaching him. "How are you holding up?" Raven asked trying to sound comforting. Beast boy looked down at the floor before he sighed.

"I don't know yet Raven. I'll give you an answer tomorrow morning, I promise." Beast boy said sounding emotionless. He resumed his walking before he was stopped when he felt his wrist get grabbed. Turning around he saw raven holding his wrist.

"Gar before you go. Can you promise me that you won't do anything stupid and try to go after Galtry alone? Please can you promise me that? I don't want to lose you." Raven nearly pleaded. Beast boy looked away for a moment before he responded.

"Alright Rae, I promise." He said before he got out of her grip. "Good night Rae." was the last thing Raven heard before he left.

"Good night Gar." she said before she walked off toward her own room ending the day with a heavy heart as she worried about her beloved.

* * *

(The next morning at Galtry's mansion)

Today was the day. Galtry arose from his bed and looked at the clock. It was quarter of eight and that was enough motivation to make the man jump out of his bed. His team would be here in fifteen minutes.

Getting up Galtry quickly went through his morning routine before he headed off downstairs. The man looked giddy as he raced toward the backyard. He resembled a child eagerly running toward the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. Reaching the door, he calmed himself and opened the door.

Galtry stepped out of his home, the view in front of him made him smile.

"Good you're all here and on time it seems." Galtry said as he approached his team. "Are you ready to do what I have asked?" He asked the other villains. The team looked at each other before they all nodded their heads.

"Yes Galtry we are ready. What's the plan? How are we going to get the Titan's out of the tower?" Ravager asked as she stepped forward. Galtry turned toward the three giant villains.

"I'm going to use these three. They will get the Titan's attention and when it's time, we'll reveal ourselves to the Titans." Galtry said. He then addressed the three giants. "Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload it's time. Go forth and do what I have hired you to do." The behemoth's all grunted in response before they marched toward the city. Galtry smiled when he watched his plan unfolding.

"Come, we must be ready to spring the trap when the Titans finish off those three." Galtry called to the others.

Without a word the other villains walked behind him and started their march on Jump City.

"You can't escape Garfield, not this time. I'm coming for you." Galtry said. He then looked toward his team. He noticed that Reaper wasn't with the others but was standing by his side as Galtry's right hand.

"He won't get away this time, my friend. You will get what I promised you." Galtry said to Death's servant. Reaper nodded his head.

"I've been looking forward to this for years." Reaper said in his dead tone. Galtry laughed.

"We both have. The wait has been too long." Galtry replied. The two villains stopped talking after that and resumed their march on the city.

* * *

(In Titan's Tower an hour later)

Beast boy awoke to the noise of the alarm blaring in his ears. His room flashed red and he knew this could only mean one thing, trouble in Jump City.

Getting dressed quickly, Beast boy raced down toward the common room to see who was causing trouble in the city. When he entered everyone was already around Robin waiting for him to tell them who was the villain this time.

"Who is it?" Beast boy asked Cyborg as he reached the others. Without looking at him Cyborg answered.

"We don't know yet. Robin is looking into it now." Finally looking at his friend he was shocked. "You alright BB?" Beast boy rubbed his eyes a little.

"I'm a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." He replied. Raven then stepped toward the two heroes.

"Gar you had a rough day yesterday. Maybe you should sit this one out." She suggested.

"He can have a break after we're done. I'm going to need everyone for this one." Robin said as he looked away from the computer.

"Why, who is it boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin had a look of frustration and disbelief on his face.

"It's Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. They're attacking city hall." He looked at the others and saw their disbelief.

"No way. How did they get free? We froze them three years ago in Paris with the Brotherhood." Cyborg said.

"Well it seems that they escaped. Someone must have freed them." Robin explained.

"You don't think its Slade do you? We haven't seen him in years, not since Trigon's destruction." The metal man said.

"Not true." Beast boy randomly said out of the blue. "I saw him a few years back." the others looked at him in shock. After a moment of silence Robin cut in.

"Beast boy we're going to discuss this once we get back, but we can't wait any longer. If Slade is behind this then we have to act fast. TITAN'S GO!"

All the Titans sprang into action, Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy took to the skies as Cyborg and Robin ran to the garage to get to their transportation's.

* * *

The first heroes to reach the crime scene were Beast boy and Starfire. Landing softly on the ground both heroes waited for the rest to arrive. City hall was being bombarded by the three villains, each one attacking on a separate side. The scene wasn't good and the police force was barely holding the giants from destroying any part of the building. Within minutes Raven had appeared as well as the others.

Robin assessed the situation before he huddled up his team. "Alright Titans this is the plan. Each one of these guys is on a separate side of City hall, so we're going to have to spread out." Robin turned toward Raven. "Raven I want you to go after Overload. Out of all three of these guys he is most likely the easiest one to take down since he becomes weakened if he gets wet. With your powers I think you could take him down the fastest. Once you're done I want you to help Cyborg and Beast boy." Raven nodded her head in understanding. Robin then turned to Beast boy and Cyborg. "You two will be going after Cinderblock. He's a heavy hitter so be careful, but with your combined abilities I know you two can take him down. Star and I will be up against Plasmus. I don't expect us to take him down since we all know how difficult he can be so we are going to try and slow him down. Once all of you are done with whoever I assigned you I will need you to help us. If everything goes well we'll be done before ten thirty. TITAN'S GO!" he shouted his signature battle call.

Knowing what to do, each Titan divided into teams and went after whoever they were assigned.

In the darkness of an alleyway, unseen by the Titans stood Galtry. An evil smile planted on his face as he watched the band of heroes fall into his trap.

"And the trap has been sprung." He said to himself.

Raven was the first one to engage her target. Overload was in the process of throwing lightning bolts at the police force in city hall so he never saw her coming.

Summoning her magic, Raven lifted up a several heavy trashcans and hurled them at the giant microchip. The hit was direct and sent the monster spiraling to the ground. Getting up the monster glanced toward the hero, recognizing the new opponent Overload ignored the police and charged the mage.

Raven barely dodged the monster as he ran past her and crashing into the adjacent building. In a daze the electric behemoth slowly stood up right. Gaining back its composure, Overload threw several lightning bolts at the flying mage.

Having no chance to dodge the projectiles, Raven drew up a shield and defended herself.

Although the shield was working she knew she couldn't hold it for long. She was slowly losing strength.

Over to where Cinderblock stood, a wall to City hall was now nearly nonexistent. The stone monster easily tore a hole in the concrete walls and the police force was being pushed back.

Cinderblock let out a loud roar as he started to charge the fleeing police force but just as he was about to reach the police he was hit by a combination of a sonic cannon and a green triceratops. He fell and landed hard on the ground as he crashed through yet another wall.

Morphing back to his normal self, Beast boy held his head as he regained his composure after ramming a rock. Running through a hole, Cyborg appeared by his side.

"You alright BB? That looked like it hurt." Cyborg said. Rubbing his head, Beast boy got up.

"I'm fine tin man. Just a small headache, now let's kick some bad guy butt." Beast boy said with a determined look.

"Alright!" Cyborg yelled enthusiastically before him and Beast boy charged at the large rock.

Cinderblock growled as he saw the two heroes charging at him. Getting up the giant rock charged the two heroes. The heroes and Cinderblock were now on a collision course.

At the last seconds Beast boy changed to a T-Rex and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at their enemy. Firing his blue sonic beam Cyborg made a direct hit as well as Beast boy ramming the monster into the ground. Cinderblock got up and quickly retaliating by slamming the green dinosaur into the wall with his fist.

Beast boy quickly turned back into himself as he held his side. But before he could do anything else he heard is friend shout.

"B, look out." Cyborg shouted. Looking up Beast boy saw a large pillar of stone coming in his direction.

Seconds before he was hit he turned to a small mouse and scurried away from the point of impact.

While Cinderblock was distracted, Cyborg charged and jumped at the monster slamming his fist against the monsters head. Cinderblock crumbled to the ground.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted as he watched his opponent stay on ground almost as if it was unconscious. Thinking he was done, Cyborg didn't see the fist that came and hit in the back forcing him to hit the wall.

Cinderblock stood up but was quickly knocked down again when he was hit from behind from a green gorilla. Beast boy shifted into a bird a second later and flew away when Cinderblock swung at him.

Landing next to his best friend Beast boy checked Cyborg for any injuries.

"You okay tin man?" Beast boy joked. Cyborg rubbed his back but got up.

"I'm fine, the punk got a lucky shot on me, let's finish this B." He said as he stood.

"I'm right behind you." He responded.

Back to where Raven was, Overload was slowly gaining an advantage on her. He was getting closer to the mage and he knew he was winning. Looking around her, Raven saw a dumpster. It was her only chance at the moment.

Dropping her shield Raven made a dash for the dumpster. Although she didn't get hit something around her did and the impact forced her to hit the wall painfully.

Letting out a groan, Raven held her shoulder, it wasn't broken but it was definitely going to be sore.

"This shouldn't be this hard." Raven said to herself. She could hear the monster's footsteps moving closer to her position. She was running out of time, she needed a plan.

Reaching her head out of her hiding place, Raven saw a fire hydrant on the street behind the monster. 'If only I could draw him to the street.' Raven thought.

Before she could do anything however she was hit by the electrical arm of Overload. Groaning in pain Raven hit the ground. Wincing in pain Raven looked up and saw the monster about to hit her again.

Phasing through the ground Raven reappeared behind the monster. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted as she picked up several objects and threw them at her opponent. The monster fell to the ground on impact of the objects giving Raven the opportunity to reach the fire hydrant.

Flying toward the street, Raven saw Overload charging at her. Picking up speed, Raven reached the fire hydrant and faced the alleyway where the battle was raging on. 'Come on, just a little bit closer.' She thought.

Overload reached the street and was ready to attack when Raven set her plan in motion. Bursting the cap off of the fire hydrant with her magic, Raven directed all the water toward the electric monster.

Stopping in mid stride Overload stared at the large blast of water coming towards him. Before he could escape he was soaked and shrunk in size until he was nothing left but the microchip.

Picking up the villain, Raven quickly brought him over to the police truck and threw him in. Turning back to city hall Raven flew toward the large hole in the wall where she knew she would find her friend and beloved.

The scene in front of her wasn't very surprising. Her friends and Cinderblock would take turns taking shots at one another. It was always like this, ending with Cinderblock getting arrested.

Flying toward her companions she charged her magic. "Thought you two might need some help." Raven called. The two heroes guffawed before Beast boy answered.

"Nah Rae we got this handled. He's tiring and we already have the upper hand. Go help Robin and Starfire." Just after he finished talking he changed into a cheetah and ran at full speed toward the rock behemoth at a collision course. Just when he was about to collide with the monster he turned into a large armadillo and crashed into the center of Cinderblock sending both of them to the ground.

Raven and Cyborg watched the scene play out from the sidelines and cringed when they saw the two make contact.

"I hate when he does that." Raven said as she floated toward her beloved and the villain. Not far behind Cyborg agreed with here.

"I know what you mean. One day he's going to crack his skull." Cyborg replied as he charged his sonic cannon.

When they reached the impact zone they saw their friend slowly stumble out of the debris with shaky legs. "That was not fun." He joked as he turned toward his girlfriend who was frowning at him.

"That's not funny Gar. You can really hurt yourself when you do that. You need to be more careful." Raven scolded. Beast boy frowned.

"Rae, I'm always care…" Beast boy didn't get to finish his sentence since he was hit by Cinderblocks fist. He soared through the air until he hit the wall and crumbled to the ground in a heap.

"GAR!" Raven shouted as she saw what just happened.

Feeling a sudden rage, Raven charged her magic and blasted the villain forcing him back through the hole he just came out of. Turning toward Cyborg she spoke.

"Deal with this thing while I go check on Gar to see if he's alright." Raven ordered. Cyborg nodded his head as he watched the empath fly toward the changeling.

Raven landed next to Beast boy and inspected him for injuries. Other than being unconscious she couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"Gar wake up." Raven said as she shook him. Slowly but surely Beast boy did wake up. Groaning and rubbing his head he sat up and looked at his girlfriend.

"I have the biggest headache right now." He joked earning him a slap in the arm from Raven. "Ow."

"Don't scare me like that." Raven said with a frown as she helped him up off the ground. "You're sitting this one out." She commanded as she started to fly back to the battle.

"To Hell I'm not." Beast boy said before he changed into a hummingbird and caught up to his girlfriend.

Meanwhile Cyborg was fighting Cinderblock by himself. He was trying his best to dodge every hit the rock swung at him. So far he was doing well but he knew his luck wasn't going to last long. He was going to need the others help soon and he knew it. Firing several rockets at the rock, Cinderblock fell on his back giving Cyborg a chance to breath.

"I could use some help over here." He called to the others over his shoulder. A second later a green hummingbird flew past him and toward the rising rock monster. Before Cinderblock could fully stand a large elephant landed on his back forcing him back into the ground.

Changing back Beast boy jumped off the villain and regrouped with his friend. Just arriving Raven frowned when she saw Beast boy.

"I thought I told you to sit this one out? You could have a concussion Gar." She said. Beast boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah like I would let something like that stop Me." he replied. Raven frowned even more but didn't say anything.

Slowly getting up, Cinderblock turned toward the heroes and roared in frustration.

Charging her magic, preparing his sonic cannon, and morphing into a tiger the heroes stood their ground.

"I had enough of this guy, it's time we finish this." Raven said. Cyborg nodded his head.

"I said that earlier."

Charging at the heroes Cinderblock was ready to smash all three of them until there was nothing left of them.

"Wait for it." Cyborg said as he and the others waited for the right moment to strike. When Cinderblock got closer Cyborg shouted. "NOW!"

Blasts of black magic and blue beams hit the rock forcing it back before it was hit for the final time by a large mammoth. Falling back Cinderblock hit a metal beam finally forcing him into unconsciousness.

"BOOYAH!"

Sighing in relief all three heroes caught their breath before they all ran off to Robin and Starfire's position.

When they reached the battle they saw both Robin and Starfire dodging purple sludge. Plasmus wasn't giving up without a fight and he was flinging his toxic sludge everywhere.

"I guess we should help them." Beast boy said as he jumped into the battle followed by Raven and Cyborg.

When Robin saw Raven enter the scene he called out to her.

"Raven we need you to use your soul self and knock Plasmus out. Can you do that?" Robin said as he once again dodged another pile of sludge and threw a freezing disk at the sludge monster.

Raven nodded her head before she turned to Beast boy.

"Gar, protect my body while I'm gone." She said. Beast boy turned toward his girlfriend and stood in front of her

"Sounds easy enough." He replied.

Crossing her legs in the lotus position Raven began to chant her mantra. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos." After several times of chanting her mantra her soul self shot out of her body and charged toward the sludge monster.

Flying into the body of the monster, Plasmus let out one large screech of pain before Raven flew out of his body and back toward her own.

In seconds the sludge began to drip off of the monster and soon the only thing that was left was the sleeping form of a man. It was done.

Gaining their composure Robin and Starfire regrouped with the others. "Perfect timing Raven, we were starting to have trouble keeping him at bay." Robin said.

"No problem, now can we go home? I would like to have some tea." She said in her monotone. Robin smiled before he nodded.

"Come on y'all I'll make breakfast." Cyborg said as he walked toward the T-car with the others following except for Beast boy; seeing that her boyfriend wasn't following Raven called out to him.

"Gar, you coming?" She said while walking closer to him. When she was about a few feet away from him she could hear him growling at something. "Gar?"

Before he could reply, Beast boy heard clapping coming from the alleyway he was staring at.

Slowly but surely a man stepped out of the darkness and smiled sinisterly at the changeling and the others. Beast boy's eyes narrowed even more and he barred his fangs.

"Well done Titans, absolutely brilliant." He said. Beast boy continued to growl as Raven stared at the man unsure if the man was a friend or foe, looking around she noticed that everyone else but Beast boy was thinking the same thing.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he and the others walked toward Raven and the now snarling Beast boy. Raven cringed when she saw the sinister smile grow showing off the man's yellow teeth.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nicholas Galtry." The man said before he turned his gaze toward his nephew. He nearly laughed when he saw his nephew's expression. "Now Garfield is that any way to treat your uncle?" Galtry said before he let out a dark laugh.

* * *

**I decided to make this chapter shorter than my usual ones, i thought this was a good way to end the chapter. next chapter the titans will meet Galtry's team and Raven meets a reaper. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


	14. Streets stained red

Chapter 14: Streets Stained Red

The streets around City Hall were silent. There was no traffic due to the mile wide road block the police had set up when Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload attacked one of the city's oldest buildings. The citizens of Jump City that lived in the area were forced to stay indoors and wait the battle out therefore the streets outside were completely dead. The only sign of life was the six people standing near an alleyway next to City Hall.

The tension between the six people was palpable. Five of the six were standing in fighting positions and were glaring down the last member who just stood there with a cynical smile and his eyes never leaving the green young man who looked as if he was about to rip the sixth man's head off.

Beast boy was growling and barring his fangs at his uncle. He wanted with every fiber in his body to maul the man in front of him but he restrained himself. He knew he had to resist the urge. His uncle was brilliant and he most likely set a trap for his nephew in case he tried to charge at him this very moment. His uncle was tricky. He won't fall into his uncle's trap, no matter how tempting it was at the moment.

"So you're Nicholas Galtry. I've been meaning to have a long talk with you." Raven said finally breaking the silence. Her hands glowed black as she was ready to blast the evil man in front of her to oblivion. Galtry ignored Raven's words for the time being and kept his gaze on his nephew.

Several minutes pasted till Galtry finally broke his gaze from Beast boy and looked at the others. "I've been looking forward to meeting all of you." Galtry said slowly. "I wanted to meet the people that were crazy enough to invite a monster into their home." Galtry said calmly. Raven growled at his words.

Galtry then released an exasperated sigh before continuing. "But I guess I can understand why you did it. I mean when you first met him he must have looked so lost and weak that all you could do was take pity on him, even if he is a worthless monster." Galtry said.

"SHUT UP!" A menacing voice rang out through the area. All eyes were now looking toward the source of the voice, Raven. "He is not a monster!" Raven said in between clenched teeth. Getting past his shock Galtry smiled.

"Did I hit a nerve? You must be Raven. I read all about your anger issues. In fact I've read about all of you. I know all your strengths, all your weaknesses; I know everything about your little team." He explained. The Titans looked at him in disbelief. "Shocked? You didn't really think I wouldn't do a little research on all of you before I came here to kill my nephew did you?" He looked at their shocked faces. "You did? Well I was expecting you all to be a bit more prepared I mean I came here to kill my… you know what? It doesn't matter anymore, I'm here for my nephew and that's what matters." Galtry finished.

"If you think we're going to hand Beast boy to you without a fight you have another thing coming." Robin announced. Galtry looked at him and smiled more.

"Oh but Robin have you already forgotten that I know everything about you? Your team doesn't stand a chance against me. It would be easier for you to just hand Garfield over to me. No one else has to get hurt."

"Ha we don't stand a chance? Are you joking? You're only one normal person pal. You're outnumbered." Cyborg said sounding cocky. Galtry laughed.

"That's where you're wrong my robotic friend." Galtry said in between laughs. Finally calming himself, Galtry spoke again. "If you really believe that you stand a chance against me then why don't any of you try to take me down right now? What are you waiting for?" After several seconds of silence Galtry turned to Beast boy. "How about you Garfield? Don't you want to take a shot at me? By the look on your face it seems that you want to tear my face off. Go ahead I won't even try to defend myself. Show everyone what you really are." Galtry taunted. No one moved.

"Don't listen to him Gar. He's obviously lying; he's only trying to provoke you." Raven said. Beast boy looked toward his girlfriend and nodded his head.

"That's not going to work Galtry. As much as I want to kick your ass I would rather do it with my team." Beast boy said trying to sound calm but failing. Galtry smirked.

"Are you sure? You don't want to avenge a certain family that saved your life sixteen years ago?" Galtry said. Beast boy froze in place. "That's right I'm talking about that police officer oh what was his name?" Galtry pretended to look like he was in thought but the smile on his face told them otherwise. "Hendrickson was it?" Galtry snaps his fingers. "Yes that's it; Jack Hendrickson and his little wife Mary. They suffered greatly in the end, all because they tried to protect little ole you sixteen years ago." Galtry said. Beast boy didn't respond he was frozen in place and his body was shaking terribly.

"You have to fight it Gar. Don't let him get in your head." Raven said trying to keep her boyfriend calm. Raven then looked toward Galtry. "You better stop talking if you know what's good for you." Raven threatened. Galtry ignored her threat and continued.

"Oh the guilt that you're feeling right now must be unbearable. Knowing that the man that saved your life was slain by the very man that he saved you from, yet here you are refusing to avenge him." Galtry points his finger at his nephew. "You are a coward Garfield Logan!" Galtry accused with that evil smile. He knew he was getting to him. Beast boy now had his eyes closed tightly and his hands were clenched into fists. He had to fight the growing urge.

"The Hendrickson's deaths are on your head. I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime, revenge. I'm giving it to you, take it! Avenge the people you allowed to die because of your cowardice. STRIKE ME!" He shouted.

That was enough for Beast boy to lose it. In a fit of rage, Beast boy yelled in anger before he changed into a tiger and charged his uncle. The entire process only lasted seconds.

"GAR DON'T!" Raven yelled when she saw him charge the man. She was in the process of building a barrier between the two when she felt something. It was an aura, a very familiar aura; evil, cold, deceitful and very powerful. It was similar to her father's but different. It wasn't a demon's aura but it was from the same fires of Hell. 'Something isn't right.' Raven thought breaking her concentration on what she was originally supposed to be doing.

The other Titans didn't have enough time to try and stop Beast boy before he was inches away from his target. To their surprise Galtry wasn't moving, in fact he was smiling.

Just when Beast boy was about to strike a large cloud of black smoke appeared before everyone in front of Galtry encasing both Beast boy and Galtry.

"GAR!" Raven shouted before she raced toward the cloud, soon to be followed by the others. She was about to enter the cloud when the darkness subsided revealing three figures. One was Galtry, another was a cloaked man and to everyone's horror Beast boy in his human form being held by his throat by the cloaked man and struggling to break free. All four heroes stopped their charge and took fighting stances again prepared to do their worst if Beast boy was hurt.

"Let him go!" Robin yelled from Raven's left his Bo staff at the ready. Galtry's smile remained as he faced his companion.

"Not yet my friend, let's have our fun first." He said. Reaper nodded his head before he threw Beast boy like a rag doll toward the hard street where Raven caught him with her magic and placed him gently on the ground. Raven landed next to him and checked for injuries. When she found none she placed her hand on his shoulder affectionately before looking back at their villains.

"I see you all have now met my partner. This is Reaper. Reaper's been just itching to have a talk with you Garfield, haven't you Reaper?" Again Reaper nodded his head. Reaper's name caught Raven's attention. 'I've heard that name before. It was in something I read.' She thought.

"Garfield Logan it has been a long time. We have much to talk about." Reaper said in his cold dead voice causing everyone including Galtry to shiver.

"How…How do you know me?" Beast boy asked his emerald eyes now locked on the cold man's pale green ones.

"We've crossed paths before Logan. But that was a long time ago and is irrelevant at the moment. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it in the afterlife. But in order for us to have our little talk you have to die first." Reaper then pulled out his large scythe like blade out of his cloak and got into a fighting position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something small, red, and sharp flying toward him. Doing a quick maneuver he dodged the birdarang from Robin. Reaper looked toward the Titan's leader.

"Sorry but we fight as a team. If one Titan is in trouble then we all help. TITAN'S GO!" Robin yelled before he charged the villain. Before he could even make five steps however a sharp katana was thrown in front of him and was pinned to the ground. Looking in the direction of where the blade came from Robin saw a masked woman with one eye and a uniform very similar to someone he thought vanished long ago standing next to Galtry. Her hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail was a strange tint of blonde. In the morning sun her hair looked almost silver.

"Your fight is with me bird boy." The woman announced. The next thing Robin saw was the mysterious woman charging him with yet another sharp katana. Jumping into the air the woman made an aerial strike at her opponent. Robin easily dodged the attack.

"Who are you?" Robin asked forcefully once he recovered and charged his new opponent.

"Names Ravager and I've been dying to meet you, Robin." She said as she pulled out her second blade from the street and prepared herself for Robin's charge.

* * *

(Starfire and Cyborg)

Starfire and Cyborg were on their way to help their friends when they too were ambushed by their own enemies forcing them to stop. Cyborg and Starfire recognized their enemies almost immediately.

"Brother Blood. Since when do you join forces with other villains?" Cyborg said once he caught a glimpse of his arch nemesis. Blood smiled.

"When I heard that Galtry was assembling a team to take down the little green brat I was intrigued. I thought to myself this would be the perfect opportunity to get my revenge. And much to my pleasure Galtry contacted me days later about this very mission. Revenge on the great Cyborg, the only being on this planet that could resist me. Oh I wouldn't pass this up for the world." Cyborg glared at the half robotic man in front of him.

"You're going to regret coming back here Blood." Cyborg said as he cracked his knuckles and swung his fist at his enemies face. Using his incredible speed, Blood dodged the fist with a back flip and laughed at the robotic hero.

"That's the spirit Cyborg. Let your hatred for me fuel the fire in your soul. It will make my victory sweeter." Blood said just before he kicked Cyborg in the chest forcing him to take several steps back.

In the sky with Starfire was none other than Kitten riding yet again another one of her father's mutant moths.

"Hello Starfire, did you miss me? I bet Robbie Poo did. And once I'm done with you he'll be mine once again." Kitten said in her annoying voice. Starfire's eyes burned green.

"You will not touch my beloved." She said as she flew toward the blonde in a raging fury, quickly forgetting about Robin's opponent. Kitten barely had enough time to dodge the alien and get out of range from her starbolts.

Flying higher in the air, Kitten was now several feet above the roof of town hall and was patiently waiting for her foe to arrive. She didn't have to wait long.

Starfire gave chase and was in front of Kitten ready to strike. Kitten smiled before she whipped her mutant moth. The creature hissed in pain before it obeyed its master and flew toward the alien. Copying her enemy Starfire flew directly toward her enemy forcing herself to be head on with the giant moth.

* * *

(By Raven)

Raven was on the street below standing several feet behind Beast boy with her arms raised and hands encased in black energy watching the individual battles begin from a corner of her eye. To say she was startled was an understatement. She was not expecting any of this.

She wanted so desperately to go help one of her friends in their battles and make sure they were all okay but she couldn't.

Why?

Because of the three people standing in front of her. Beast boy stood in a fighting position, ready to morph at any second and attack the man that stood in the way of his uncle. Reaper stood passively between Beast boy and Galtry with an emotionless expression on his face and his blade at the ready waiting for Beast boy to make the first move. Galtry stood behind the Reaper, his wicked smile never leaving his face as he watched the chaos rage on.

Raven had a feeling this was where she was going to be needed the most. She felt evil magic radiating off of the man standing in front of them and it frightened her that this man was here for Beast boy. Galtry's presence, the insane uncle of her boyfriend didn't help her nerves either. Yes for the time being she was going to stay here and defend Beast boy.

At least that's what she planned until she felt a large scaly hand wrap around her torso and pull her away from the trio. The hand was strong and Raven struggled to fill her lungs with air. She felt herself being pulled to something much larger but at the time she didn't see what since her eyes were closed tightly due to the sudden pain in her chest the hand was inflicting on her.

Finally she felt the hand stop its motions and hot breath was now being blown into her face. Opening her eyes to see who her new foe was Raven gasped when she saw the familiar two red eyes of the dread dragon Malchior.

"Malchior? That's not possible. You can't be here, the Harold sent you to a different dimension years ago. How did you return?" Raven asked in disbelief before her passive face was contorted to a look of pure unbridled hatred. The dragon just laughed.

"It turns out I have powerful friends that needed my assistance lady Raven." The dragon said in his deep demonic voice. "They have brought me here to finish what we started. Did you miss me?" The dragon smiled… well what appeared to be a smile. Raven spat on the face of the deceitful being.

"You never should have returned. I may have made the mistake of allowing you to live in that book before but I won't make that mistake again. When I'm finished with you'll be nothing but shredded paper." Raven threatened.

"My fair Raven, you are in no position to make threats." Malchior said as he tightened his grip on the sorceress. Raven winced in pain as she felt her body being pressed. No longer resisting the urge Raven let out a sound of pain. "You have become weak while I was gone lady Raven." Malchior taunted.

"No…I…haven't." Raven said through ragged breathing. Raven's eyes then glowed white and she chanted her mantra. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos" Black waves of magic shot out of Raven and struck the dragons arm and neck. Malchior groaned in pain as he released the sorceress and fell backwards.

Now free from Malchior's grasp Raven floated in the air, her eyes still glowing white and her hands black ready to strike.

"That will be the last time I'll let you touch me Malchior." Raven shot her magic at the dragon causing it to fall back a bit.

"That is a promise you cannot keep lady Raven." Malchior said after getting up from Raven's attack. Malchior then turned around quickly which caused his tail to whip around and hit Raven in the chest causing her to hit a wall and groan in pain on impact.

Slowly getting up, Raven glared at the dragon that deceived her so long ago. "You're going to pay for that Malchior."

Raven then once again took to the skies.

* * *

(By Galtry, Reaper, and Beast boy)

Over near Galtry, Beast boy watched Raven be pulled away and was about to go help her when a large cloud of black smoke once again appeared in front of him. Reaper stepped out with his blade pointed at Beast boy's chest.

"Your fight is with me Logan. The sorceresses fight is with the dragon. That was the agreement Galtry promised all of us." Reaper said as he stepped closer to Beast boy who took a step back and tried to swat the villain's weapon away.

"But why are you here? I never met you before. Why would you want to fight me?" Beast boy said sounding frustrated. Reaper revealed his razor sharp teeth with a smile.

"I knew you were going to forget. You are the only living person that's ever escaped my grasp. You were mine to take but somehow you eluded me. That's why I'm here helping your uncle. That's why you must die." Reaper finished before he ran forward and swung his blade at Beast boy.

Beast boy turned into a fly and dodged the attack. Flying several feet away from his opponent Beast boy changed into a rhinoceros and raised his horn at the villain before charging.

Reaper stood his ground. When the green rhinoceros was close Reaper's eyes flashed an ice blue and the ground around him froze. Beast boy's feet hit the ice and he began to slip. He fell in his form and began to skid towards Reaper. Reaper jumped out of the way of the sliding Beast boy but not before giving the beast a large cut on his front left leg with his blade.

Morphing back Beast boy held his left arm where a new bleeding cut was found. 'Another scar to match the others' Beast boy thought to himself.

"Do not worry Garfield. That little cut is only the start of what I have planned for you." Galtry shouted from the sideline. Beast boy glanced at his uncle and growled.

"Shut up!" Beast boy said toward his uncle. Remembering that he was in the middle of a fight Beast boy looked back toward his opponent. He gasped when he saw Reaper charging him. Morphing into a hummingbird Beast boy flew out of the range of Reapers attack.

"Am I distracting you Garfield?" His uncle taunted. Beast boy growled in his mind before he morphed into a lion and leapt up into the air toward the Reaper. Instead of using his powers Reaper dodged every swipe of the green lions claws with speed Beast boy never knew existed.

"You're going to have to do better than that Logan." Reaper said as he kicked the lion in the chest and forcing him backwards. Beast boy morphed back into a human and held his stomach and narrowed his eyes before he changed into a large gorilla and banged his fists on his chest and released a loud roar. In ape form he ran toward his opponent and swung fist after fist at the Reaper who seemed to be dodging every single fist.

Getting frustrated Beast boy slammed both fists at the same time this time making contact with the cold man.

Reaper fell to the ground with a groan before he was kicked in the stomach and sent flying toward the side of a building by the foot of the green ape. Reaper hit the wall hard and cracked the stone. He fell to the street and appeared to be unconscious.

Galtry who was watching the entire moment transpire seemed to be unfazed by the blow Reaper received. "He will be fine." He said. Galtry then looked back toward the green ape that was now facing him ready to attack. "Well, what are you waiting for? You have an opening, finish me."

The green ape bellowed into the air before he ran toward his uncle ready to strike him down. However when he was four feet away from his target Reaper was once again awake and standing in between Beast boy and Galtry.

Beast boy stayed his course and raised his fists but Reaper didn't budge. Slamming his fists down toward his opponent Beast boy expected him to either dodge the attack or fall to the ground like before. To his surprise his fists never made contact with Reaper's body. His fists made contact with the side of Reapers blade in a blocking maneuver. Beast boy put more pressure on his fists and tried to push Reaper down into submission but again he was surprised. Reaper matched his strength and was pushing upwards against his fists. The two fighters were in a temporary stalemate until Reaper's eyes started to glow a fiery orange. Suddenly Beast boy's hands felt scorching hot and he had to jump away from the villain. Beast boy changed back to himself and looked at his hands in frustration and pain. His gloves had two large holes where his now bare burned palms stared at him. Beast boy then looked at his opponent in disbelief. Not only could this person teleport and freeze the ground but he could also set things on fire? Reaper's once ordinary blade was now covered in flames.

"What's the matter Logan? Are you afraid of a little fire?" Reaper held his flaming blade firmly by his side while he gave Beast boy a very cold and emotionless smile.

* * *

(Over by Robin)

Robin rolled to the ground after a high kick to the chest from Ravager. He had several bruises on his arms and face as well as a couple small cuts from the woman's blades. Blood dripped from his check where a small cut stood out. Robin quickly got up and prepared himself for another attack. Ravager stood five feet away from him with a few cuts and bruises on the few visual area's Robin could see. This woman fought like a true master and proved herself to be a worthy adversary; however Robin couldn't shake off the feeling that he fought this woman before. Her technique was extremely similar to someone else he fought before not to mention the clothing she wore was familiar as well.

"Why are you here Ravager? What is the benefit of aiding Galtry?" Robin said while throwing three exploding disks which Ravager easily dodged.

"A chance to meet my father's formal apprentice." Ravager said while she swung her blades at the Titans leader. Robin blocked every attack with his Bo staff and swiped Ravager's legs out from under her forcing her to fall on the street. Robin stood above her his Bo staff ready to strike as he glared at her.

"You're Slade's daughter?" Robin asked harshly. Just by hearing his arch nemesis's name made Robin's blood boil. The girl on the ground smiled before she rolled away from the Titan.

"Looks like we have a winner. Father always did say you were the first to figures things out." Ravager taunted. Robin glared at the girl before he ran toward her and swung his Bo Staff successfully landing a hit on her shoulder.

Ravager jumped back and held her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder and then back toward the boy wonder. "Nice hit bird boy. You really are an exceptional fighter. Looks like Slade trained you well." Robin narrowed his eyes at her words.

"I'm going to make you regret ever being the spawn of that man." Robin snarled. Ravager rolled her one visible eye before she jumped in the air toward the boy wonder ready to strike.

Seeing his opening Robin jumped out of the way of Ravager's attack and quickly counterattacked. Swinging his leg, Robin made contact with Ravager's abdomen causing her to stumble back in pain a little bit.

Robin smirked at the sight of his opponent's pain. 'Good, the bitch can feel pain.'

However the battle wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

(Over by Cyborg)

Brother Blood smiled when he saw his former star pupil fall to the ground in pain after he received a strong roundhouse kick to the head. Blood cracked his robotic knuckles as he walked toward him.

"Get up Cyborg. I'm not finished with you just yet." Blood said. Getting up on one knee Cyborg wiped the blood away from his cut lip. He was out of breath but he wasn't going to give up.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Cyborg announced as he began to charge his sonic cannon. Blood just laughed.

"Not the sonic cannon." Blood said in mock fear making Cyborg even angrier. "You won't even hit me once before I've landed twelve hits o…" Blood couldn't finish for he had to dodge blast after blast of blue sonic energy. Blood jumped in the air and swooped down to kick Cyborg at least that was the plan before he felt a large metal fist make contact to his half metal face. He was not expecting that.

Blood fell to the ground in a groan and rubbed his cheek. He looked up and saw Cyborg standing above him with a smirk.

"Next time don't talk too much. It gives me enough time to whoop your butt." Cyborg said slyly. Raising his fist Cyborg punched blood in the chest before the villain could get out of the way in time. Cyborg was going to swing another punch but was sent flying into a building with a swift kick from his opponent on the ground.

"Okay, that hurt." Cyborg said as he got back to his feet to look back at his opponent who was standing several feet in front of him.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Today will be the day I bring down the all mighty Cyborg." Blood announced. Cyborg frowned.

"If it hadn't occurred to you yet, I'm still breathing. I'm not accepting defeat until I'm dead. " Cyborg retorted. Blood smirked and his eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Oh that can be arranged my old pupil. Yes that can definitely be arranged." Blood said as he resumed a fighting stance once again.

* * *

(By Starfire)

Starfire groaned in frustration as she continuously missed her target with her starbolts. Kitten and her giant mutant moth were proving to be more difficult than the alien had anticipated. This fight was proving to be extremely one sided and frustrating.

Kitten's constant annoying laughter didn't help Starfire's temper either.

"You clorbag! Stop being a coward and fight me." Starfire shot another starbolt but this time it made contact with the creature, causing it to screech in pain. Starfire smiled in satisfaction. The giant moth began to shake violently and Kitten struggled to stay on top of creature, holding its furs tightly in a fist.

"Stop moving you stupid bug!" Kitten yelled. Cracking her whip Kitten struck the creature, causing it to screech out in pain once again and stop shaking. "Do as I command and kill that girl." Kitten ordered as she pointed at the alien. The moth's eyes locked on to alien and flew toward the tameranian successfully tackling her into a building.

Starfire grunted in pain when she made contact with the building and she began to fall down to the street below.

Kitten smirked at this and ordered her pet to give chase.

* * *

(By Raven)

Malchior was struck by a large beam of black energy and was sent back toward the street. The fall was painful and it frustrated him that this girl was able to hurt him like this.

Raven who was flying above him with her arms encased in black energy was glaring down at the dragon. She looked beaten up but she wasn't going to give up, not with the upper hand she had at the moment.

Her cape had numerous rips and her leotard had a couple tears in the side where blood slowly trickled out of scratch wounds Raven received. Blood slowly rolled out of her mouth from when Malchior hit her in the face with his tail, earlier.

"I'm going to send you back to where you belong, Malchior. You'll never come back to this dimension ever again. I'll make sure of that." Raven said. Malchior narrowed his eyes.

"NO! I will not lose to you again." Malchior yelled. In a fit of rage Malchior shot fireball after fireball at the flying empath.

Trying to defend herself from the fire breathing dragons attack, Raven conjured up a large shield and held on for her life. Each fireball that made contact with her shield caused Raven to be pushed backwards. This wasn't working she needed to figure something out.

"ARGH!" Someone yelled in pain causing Raven to lose focus for a brief second. Turning her head to where she heard the noise, Raven caught a glimpse of Beast boy being pressed against a brick wall with Reaper's blade held against his neck. The next thing she noticed was the large bleeding gash on the side of his head. Blood covered half his face and his hair was soaked in the red substance.

The sight of her beloved in trouble caused Raven to lose focus completely thus allowing Malchior the opportunity to strike. The dragon brought his large scaly fist toward the unsuspecting sorceress and made contact with her chest.

Raven was sent backwards from the surprise blow and was now falling toward the street below. Hitting the ground hard on her already weakened arm from her fight with overload, Raven winced in pain when she heard something snap. Trying to raise her right arm she felt a sharp surge of pain course through her. Her right elbow was shattered.

"Oh is the little bird hurt? Did I break her wing?" Malchior taunted. Stepping closer to the empath, the dragon lifted his massive foot above the sorceress and began to press down, pushing a little weight onto the empath. He was about to crush her when someone stopped him.

"Wait, don't kill her Malchior. As long as you work for me the only Titan that will die is my nephew." Galtry said as he walked toward the dragon. Raven looked toward the evil man.

"And why is that?" Malchior retorted as he pressed more pressure onto the woman's chest causing her to have trouble breathing.

"Because we aren't here for her, we're here for him." Galtry said as he pointed toward his nephew. Malchior snorted.

"You might be, but I'm not. I'm here for lady Raven." Malchior said.

"Gee I'm flattered." Raven said sarcastically as she struggled to get out of the dragons grip. Galtry smiled at her joke before he started talking again.

"As long as my nephew is still breathing no other Titan will be slain. I want Garfield to be the first one. I want to be the first one to end the life of one of the mighty Titan's. Do you understand?" Galtry said. Malchior defiantly glared at him before nodding his head and lessening the pressure he had on the girl. Galtry smiled.

"Good, now if you don't mind I would like to have a talk with my nephew" Galtry said as he walked toward the struggling Beast boy and Reaper. Raven saw this and struggled even more. She needed to help Garfield.

Malchior watched Galtry leave before looking back at his opponent. "I may not be allowed to kill you but that doesn't mean I can't cause you excruciating pain." the dragon said. The next thing Raven knew Malchior was digging his sharp talons into her shoulder causing her blood to pour onto the street and her cringe in pain.

* * *

(Over by Reaper and Beast boy)

Galtry walked over to the trapped hero with a large smile on his face. "Hello Garfield. It's nice to see you again, don't you think?" Galtry said. Beast boy struggled even more. "Oh quit struggling, you're not going to die today. You'll only suffer a great deal of pain, emotionally and physically." Galtry began to laugh. Beast boy spat at his uncle.

"Why not, you want me dead don't you? So why don't you just kill me now?" Beast boy barked. Galtry stopped laughing.

"Oh in due time Garfield, in due time. But at the moment the timing doesn't seem right and you know how I hate rushing things don't you Garfield?" Galtry said. Beast boy frowned.

"So when, if not now? When are you going to kill me? After today I believe you won't even have a chance at getting to me if I know my friends, which I do." Beast boy said.

"I won't have to come after you after today." Galtry said with a smile which confused Beast boy.

"What are you talking about?" Beast boy said. Galtry laughed.

"I won't have to come after you because when the time comes you'll come to me." Galtry said. Beast boy laughed.

"And what makes you think I'll come to you willingly?" Beast boy asked with a snarl. Galtry turned away from and looked at the battle on the street.

"Because of your friends of course." Beast boy followed his uncle's gaze and gasped. All of his friends were wounded and were fighting their opponents with everything they had. Robins' uniform was ripped and blood poured out of several cuts Ravager gave him. A large bruise was on Robin's right cheek. Starfire although not bleeding looked tired and bruised. He could see numerous purple splotches on her once fair skin. Cyborg had several dents in his armor and the normal blue light that shined in his armor seemed slightly faded. Raven while under the foot of the dragon was bleeding from her left shoulder and her right arm seemed twisted in the wrong way. Beast boy suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. His friends were hurt because of him.

"Your friends are your weakness Garfield. You would do anything for them and they would do the same for you." Galtry smirked evilly. "Especially that sorceress of yours, it's not hard to see that she loves you. It must be painful for you to watch them get hurt because they were trying to protect you. What a burden it would be if one of them died?" Galtry said as his face was now inches away from Beast boys. Beast boy's mouth fell open slightly.

"You leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with all of this." Beast boy said as he struggled again. Reaper put more pressure on Beast boy's neck.

"Oh but they do. They got involved the day they met you and for that they will all die." Galtry said stepping away from his nephew and looking back at the battle raging on.

As Galtry's words began to sink in, Beast boy felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach the same feeling he felt when he heard that his uncle was still alive. It was fear, pure unbridled fear.

"No…No you can't have them." Beast boy said his eyes locked on Galtry.

"Then you know what must be done Garfield. I want you to come to me willingly. I want you to face your death with open arms without a fight. I want you to abandon your friends, for me." Galtry said. Beast boys became cloudy for a moment as he went into thought. He hesitated for moment.

"I know this must be a very difficult decision for you Garfield. But you know which choice is the right choice. Come with me and I'll end it quickly. I promise." Galtry said sounding almost soft and caring. 'I should be an actor. That was an incredible performance on my part.' Galtry thought.

Beast boy looked at him for a brief second before looking back at his friends. Seeing his friends fighting for him suddenly gave him a new sense of determination and hope. He won't give in. He glared at his uncle.

"Nice try, but I won't give in. My friends will find a way to beat you and when you do lose I'm going to bring you to jail myself." Beast boy said defiantly earning him a big fist to the gut from Galtry. Beast boy gasped and felt the air get knocked out of him. Reaper released his blade the green man's neck and let Beast boy fall to the ground as he held his gut. Galtry stood above him with a frown.

"You are a fool Garfield. You can fill your small mind up with your false hope buy you know as well as I do that I won't be going to jail because I won't lose. We both know how this is going to end. With me ending your life. I can see it in your eyes; you know I'm telling the truth. Your friends won't be able to stop me. You will die in the end Garfield, you've already accepted it and I've already accepted it. However I'm not going to do it until you come crawling back to me begging me to take your life. And mark my words Garfield, you will come willingly. It's only a matter of time until you come to your senses." Galtry said. He then looked toward his companion. "Knock him out and make sure it's quick. We're done here." Galtry said as he walked further into the alleyway disappearing completely. Reaper nodded before he looked down at Beast boy who was still holding his gut and was now staring at him with fear in his eyes. Reaper didn't smile.

Using the hilt of his blade, Reaper hit Beast boy in the skull causing the green man to fall to the ground unconscious. Reaper stared down at the changeling for a brief second as he spoke a few words to himself.

"He's already given up. I could see it in his eyes, all he needs is a little bit more motivation." Reaper then looked out at the street and that was when his eyes locked with the empath's who was still struggling to get out of the dragons grasp and go help her beloved. He continuously stared at the girl before stepping into the street toward Raven. Finally reaching her he spoke.

"I can sense the power within you. Your magic is similar to that of the demon lords in Hell; that is very impressive. But even with your powers you cannot save him. Galtry will win." Reaper said. Raven glared at the man.

"Who…are…you…Reaper?" Raven struggled to say under the weight of the dragon. Reaper knelt down so he could be face to face with the sorceress. "I am sure you have heard of my kind before. I am an angel of death, a son of destruction and your beloved's executioner." Reaper said. Raven's eyes grew wide and wave after wave of pure terror washed over her whole being when she recognized those words from one of her ancient tomes about the underworld.

'Oh Azar, he can't be. He can't be one of them.' Raven thought.

Reaper ignored her terrified look turned to the dragon and the other villains who were still fighting. "We are done here. It's time to leave."

The other villains glared at Reaper but reluctantly drew back from their opponents and stood next to Reaper all of holding onto the creature. Reaper's eyes began to turn black.

"STOP!" Robin yelled as he and the others besides Raven ran toward the villains. But like before when Beast boy tried to reach Galtry a large black cloud shrouded the villains and when the cloud disappeared the villains were gone.

Robin in anger and exhaustion held a bleeding cut on his hip and kicked a rock on the street. "They got away! Galtry got away!" Robin yelled. Cyborg who looked beaten and tired just sighed and walked toward Raven who was still frozen in place staring at where Reaper once stood.

"Come on little lady, let me help you up. That arm looks broken; do you think you could heal it?" Cyborg said. Raven didn't even hear what he said until he was helping her up.

"What?"

"I said do you think you can heal that?" Cyborg said pointing to her broken elbow. Raven looked down at her cradled arm before nodding her head.

"Yeah I think I can, but I would need to be in one of my healing trances so I can wait till we get home." Looking around Raven noticed someone wasn't back yet. "Where's Gar?" Raven asked in worry.

"I'm right here, I'm alright." Beast boy said as he stepped out of the alleyway blood still pouring out of the wounds on his arms and head. Half his face was covered in his blood. "How are you guys holding up?" Beast boy asked.

"We'll live, but damn that was one hell of a battle. I didn't expect to ever see Brother Blood again. How did Galtry find those guys?" Cyborg asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes, I did not think I would see the evil Kitten again. It seems that we have underestimated Galtry's resources." Starfire replied. The other's nodded their heads in agreement.

"I told you guys Galtry wasn't someone we should take likely. He knows what he's doing when it comes to this kind of stuff." Beast boy said. Raven walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank Azar you're alright. Don't ever charge Galtry like that again. You're lucky he didn't try to kill today." Raven said. Beast boy frowned when he remembered why Galtry had spared him. His words echoed in his mind.

"_You'll come to me willingly." _

"Yeah, lucky Me." he said. After several more seconds in each other's embrace Raven broke away from him and kissed him lightly.

"Come on Titan's, there's nothing else we can do here. Beast boy will be safer in the tower and I want to know how Galtry got all these villains together." Robin announced as he walked toward the T-Car. The others nodded their heads and followed him to the car. Cyborg and Starfire quickly took their seats while Beast boy waited for Raven who was staring at the alleyway in deep thought.

"Rae you coming?" Beast boy asked as he stood next to her. Raven turned toward him and nodded her head as she took his hand with her good hand. The couple began to walk toward the car, but not before Raven took one last glance at the alleyway. A feeling of dread took her over as she remembered Galtry's right hand man.

'Oh Azar please protect Garfield.'

* * *

**Well there it is. the first fight between the Titans and Galtry's team. What did you guys think about it. Liked it? didn't like it? constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Tell me what you guys think. enjoy.**


End file.
